The Need
by ReiMin09
Summary: Sequel to 4 to 1. Sam & Dean  have a case where boys from 6-10 years old are periodically being kidnapped then found dead a week later. To find the monster behind the kidnappings the brothers must make some tough decisions to rid the world of the culprit.
1. Figuring it out

**Ah I've finally gotten the new story up! This is chapter 1 "Figuring it out" I hope you like it as much as you liked my previous one!**

**Then!**

**_Dean drove down an Idaho highway with Sam in shotgun. Sam got a vision about a girl in a hotel room being surrounded then and killed by one of four demons in the room. The brothers just happen across said girl hitch hiking. After fighting and killing the the four demons Tea, the girl, becomes collateral damage. Somehow, even after bleeding out, Tea survived and they all drive up to Metaline Falls WA where the brothers were originally headed._**

**Now! **

A bright white-blond haired young lady sat cross legged on one of two beds in a Mataline Falls motel room. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Her clear blue eyes stared at the oldest in front of her sitting on the second bed. He was rambling on about the lack of liquor availability in the small northern Washington town.

Next to her was his brother. He was tall with a few inches short of shoulder length brown hair and intense green-brown eyes. His eyes licked between the two not wanting to take one side over the other. With his older brother, it was easier to just allow the man to talk and nod in agreement at selected times. With the girl, he wasn't so sure how easy just sitting back and agreeing would be. Fortunately so far it was working.

"So what do you think Sam?" Teodora Mosely turned her aquamarine irises toward the younger brother. "You've been really quiet. What's your opinion?"

_Shit_. Sam flashed a smile at her. "You know what, I'm not getting involved." He got up and went to his duffel to rummage around. "Speaking from experience Tea it is just easier to give in. Dean can argue like no other when he thinks something is important."

Tea huffed rolling her eyes. She unfolded her legs and stood up. "Whatever." Without saying a word she walked to the restroom and closed the door behind her.

"So anything new on the case?" Dean knew Sam hadn't been doing anything while crouched by his bag. "Or are we still where we were yesterday?"

Sam had spent the previous night on the Internet looking for anything that could help them with the disappearance and eventually death of adolescent boys in the area. Even with the research, he had come up with very little. "I still say we should tell Tea." He got up from having pointlessly rearranged the contents of his bag. "She may not be much help but it couldn't hurt."

A little over twenty-four hours had passed since Sam and Dean fought and killed the demons possessing Tea's brothers who had been intending on killing her. That day in Matline Falls had been spent researching and learning the lay of the town. So far Dean was still resistant to letting Tea in on the semantics of the case. But his resolve was slowly fading. They had yet to find so much as a whisper to lead and if who or whatever was taking the boys stuck to its schedule tomorrow's headline would tell of another son taken from his family.

"Boys are being kidnapped and killed?" Neither brother realized that the bathroom door had been open or that their refugee was standing in the door frame.

Sam twirled around on his heel. "Uh..." He sent a glance at Dean and ignoring his brother's protests he walked over to Tea. "Well over the past month or so young boys have been disappearing from this region. A week or two later they are found dead. It's the reason why we are here in the first place."

Tea frowned as if remembering something. "The boys, were they between the ages of six and ten?" She switched her gaze between Sam and Dean.

"Yeah." Sam answered confused of how she would know that.

"And with an autopsy, the doctors wouldn't be able to figure out how they died?"

Dean frowned. "Yes." He drew the word out longer than it should have been. _How the hell does she know these things?_ "So this is what it feels like to have someone ask you questions about something they shouldn't know." He exchanged glances with Sam.

Sam quirked a smile. "Yeah I guess so."

"I'm guessing you two are the ones that usually ask people things that you shouldn't know." Tea shook her head chuckling a little. "You see it gets annoying at times hu?"

Sam nodded. "Just a little bit."

"So random question," Tea started off. "But was a woman looking between the ages of thirty to forty found dead going back as far as a month before the kidnappings started?" She eyed both brothers individually. "She wouldn't have been able to be identified by the coroners. If by chance she was she would be around a hundred to a hundred and fifty years in age."

Dean's glares at Sam changed into confused frowns in Tea's direction. "For one how the hell should we know? We are looking into disappearance and death of boys." Dean added a finger to his already lifted digit. "And two that is an oddly descriptive set of things to look for."

"It was just a question." Tea shrugged walking back to Sam's bed and flopping down on it like she owned it.

Sam followed her to the bed, picking up her legs he sat down with them in his lap. "So if those... if a woman was found and those specifications were true what would that mean?" His voice was soft and low. "Do you have an idea about what we are dealing with?"

Tea rolled on her side facing Dean's bed. "You're going to think I'm crazy but I do have an idea."

"Well spit it out would ya?" Dean deliberately looked away from Sam as to not to see the triumphant smirk he was positive would be painted across his little brother's face.

Tea shot Dean a blank look meaning that she didn't appreciate him ordering her about. "Well like I said its a little out-of-the-box but y'all may have a Faery King with the Need on your hands."

Dean suppressed a snort of laughter. "Now why does that sound kinky?" He wore a goofy grin so presently it almost split his face in two.

Ignoring Dean's comments Sam looked at Tea. "Why would you come to that conclusion?" He really wished that Dean wouldn't ask questions which were counterproductive.

"The Need is a situation that a Faery king is put into when their queen dies, which is why I asked about the woman." Tea bit her lip not very sure if she was explaining it right. "To keep a court a king has to have a queen. It allows him to have more power therefore able to keep his court Fae alive and to remain in control of his land."

Sam gave her a confused look. "Wait I thought... Isn't Oberon the only Faery lore?" He didn't want her to think he didn't know the lore. "I mean that's what Shakespeare has and it's in others..."

Tea nodded. "Well yes, by lore Oberon is _The_ Faery King. But there are lesser kings also called Lords or Princes you know like in the Middle Ages." Tea sat up against the head bored. "Oberon can also be compared to Zeus in this sense where Zeus was the highest god and others were lesser gods."

"So you're saying we are in the kingdom of a lesser Faery king who has separation issues from his dead ex?" Dean looked completely serious now. "Where in the world do the boys come in?"

Tea sighed. "Like I said to keep their court they need the power a queen gives them. Without a queen, after a while the king will start to Need power, otherwise their court will start to fail and some other Fae will come in and try to take over. Kings will take young boys no younger that six and no older than ten. They feed off of the boys to gain power."

"That's crazy." Dean shook his head. "Why would... How could kids have enough energy in them to do this? Wouldn't it be smarter to pick on someone older?"

"Fae feed off innocence and belief." Tea fiddled with the pillow at her back. "I don't know if either of you have seen or read Peter Pan but in the story if someone says they don't believe in faeries the closest one dies. Also it's between the ages of six and ten are when kids are at their most imaginative."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "So what you are saying is all we have to do is go up to the king and shout 'I don't believe in faeries' in his face and he will keel over?" he kind of liked how easy it sounded even though he knew it would never be that simple.

Tea rolled her eyes at him. "No, that was just an example. Though it might work on a pixie, I highly doubt it would work on a Faery much less a royal one." She rolled her shoulders. "The younger the child is the more imagination they have which means it takes them longer to die."

"So why don't they take girls?" Sam turned toward her. "I mean boys are more than likely to be into cars and sports than knights, dragons, and faeries. Girls stay innocent longer."

"I know." Tea showed her agreement with a nod. "I don't however know the answer to your question. Maybe the king sees young girls as potential queens." She rubbed her eyes feeling them starting to get heavy. The thought of her comfortable queen sized bed in her own motel room called to her.

"That's another thing..." Dean snapped his fingers. "I don't believe in faeries but if they were real I was under the impression that they were immortal. How can a queen die?" He pursed his lips waiting for her explanation with crossed arms.

Tea sighed glancing at the clock finding it past midnight. "Any royal can become a king or queen, all they need is some land and Faery followers." She blinked rapidly to keep away the sleep. "But lore says that a long, long time ago Oberon made it where to become a king, the Faery had to find and innocent human and change her to his queen. With a human turned Fae queen, the king would have enough power to sustain his kingdom but not enough to consider rebellion."

"You know what..." Sam butted in before Tea could go on. "You look exhausted. We can pick up this lore talk in the morning." He got up holding his hand out to Tea. "But I think we should all catch some shut-eye."

Tea smiled sleepily. "You're right." She let him pull her up. "G-night Dean. I'll see you tomorrow." she walked with Sam to the door. "You know you don't have to escort me to my room, its right next door." She felt all warm inside when Sam held open the door for her.

The nighttime air brushed over their skin picking at their hair as they walked from one motel door to the next. "I don't mind." Sam leaned down bushing his lips across hers. "Besides what if the Faery King is lurking about for an innocent girl? I wouldn't want him thinking he could take mine."

Tea giggled liking his sweet possessive attitude. "Well thank you for keeping me safe the twenty feet from your door to mine." She lifted herself up on tip-toes to kiss the tip of his nose. She came back down, turned around and unlocked her door.

"Hey speaking from experience it doesn't take far to be taken."Sam stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm glad to take the time to make sure you are safe." He let a small smile appear on his face.

"And again I thank you." She kissed him lightly. "Night night." Walking into her room she watched as he walked back to his room.

"Night Tea." He waved before disappearing into the motel room that he shared with Dean.

Tea waved back before flicking on the overhead light. The room around her made her feel like she had just stepped into a forest. The walls were painted to look like many different trees that reached up to the leafy green ceiling. The carpet was a lush lighter green. Even the bed matched the theme with the flowery bed spread looking like a cluster of flowers in the midst of a meadow in the middle of a wood.

Sighing after a long day she changed. Flicking back off the lights she felt her way back to the bed and sank down under the covers. With the room completely dark she easily slipped into sleep.

It seemed like seconds had passed when Tea jolted awake, her dream frighteningly fresh in her mind. She pulled herself out of bed, turned on the bedside lamp and went to the jeans she had been wearing. Riffling through she pulled out her phone and hit the speed-dial button for the only person she knew could help her.

The phone rang two whole times before it was answered. "Hello?" A sleep filled voice came out of the tinny speaker near her ear.

"Thank goodness Z. I didn't know if you were going to pick up." Tea sighed in relief sitting down on the bed. "I'm sorry for waking you but I needed to talk."

"Who is this?" the half asleep male on the other end of the phone questioned.

"Zane..." Tea shook her head chuckling. He always knew how to make her laugh.

Zane smirked. "Ah so it is my long lost best friend, who I haven't heard from in ages. But she's calling me at five in the morning of my honors level Calculus Four midterm."

Falling back on the bed Tea giggled. "Way to lay the guilt on thick Zaney." She knew he was only joking but it still made her feel bad that she hadn't talked to him at least a month. "Since when are you taking Calc. Four?"

"I'm not; I just wanted to make you feel bad." Zane laughed. Tea heard a creak from him getting out of bed. "Shh it's okay, just go back to sleep. I'll be right back," he spoke to someone on his end of the line.

Tea sat up. "Were you... did I wake you up after...with your..." She felt even guiltier now.

Zane chuckled his chested laugh Tea hadn't realized she missed. "Yes on all accounts. But don't worry." He closed the dorm room door so that he wouldn't bother anyone. "So how goes it crazy girl?"

Falling back once again to the comfort of the bed Tea rubbed her face with the palm of her hand. "Well I just woke up from a dream where I was kiss... making out with my boyfriend's older brother." She decided she better just jump right into it.

"Woah when did you get a boyfriend?" He sat down next to his door incase anything happened he would be close enough to take care of it. "You don't date."

"Oh so it's okay for you to fraternize with others but I can't?" Tea giggled, she should have known better than not explain first. "And I do so date. I just needed a break after Robbie."

"You've fraternized with him?" He stretched out the verb. "What happened to my sweet innocent Tea-Dee? You left a little over a year ago and now you've not only snagged yourself a guy but you've also been canoodling with him. Tea I'm ashamed."

Tea smacked her forehead. "No... no we haven't done anything." She sighed. "As for _your_ sweet innocent Tea-Dee... I'm still here no worries."

"Oh good." Zane pretended to heave a relief filled sigh. "Now what is bothering that pretty little head of yours? Just your dream?"

"Yes," Tea hissed. "What kind of psycho girlfriend has a dream about her boyfriend's older brother?" She rolled over on her stomach burying her head in the covers. "I should be dreaming about my boyfriend instead."

Zane nodded, knowing she couldn't see. "Okay look why don't you start from the beginning? Like names and ages and I don't know just more information. Are these two under your age range? Please tell me you still have that intact."

Rolling her eyes Tea snorted. "How much do you think a year can change a person? Yes my no more than 10-years older is still in place." She rested her chin on her arms. "As for beginnings..." She paused. Knowing about the brothers using aliases, she didn't know if it would be a great idea to use their real names. "My boyfriend's name is..."

Sensing Tea's hesitation Zane butted in, "You don't have to give me real names." He chuckled. "To me they are just names, I don't know faces. I couldn't pick them out in a line-up so as long as they don't hurt you their names mean nothing to me."

Tea found herself giggling once again. "You're right." With his statement she made her decision. "My boyfriend's name is Sam. He's twenty-seven and one of those al l around good guys. His older brother is Dean, a thirty-one year old womanizer."

"I'm nodding my understanding," Zane voiced his actions. "So you had a dream about making out with the twelve years your senior, Dean?"

"Making out... and more." Tea blushed a bright read. She was actually very glad that no one was there to be able to witness it.

"Tea-Dee you naughty girl." Zane laughed teasingly. "So not only did you dream about Dean, you boyfriend's brother, but you were having a kinky dream about him." He continued laughing. "Now I'm really shaking my head at you."

Tea buried her face in the covers ashamed of her own subconscious. "Yeah I know, hence the call to you at three in the morning. You think I would call you just because?"

Zane laughed again. "Wait its five in the morning."

"Not in Washington. Time differences remember." Tea rolled her neck.

"Right... and you are in Washington why?" Zane sounded confused.

"Sam's great grandmother is kind of on her last legs and so Dean, Sam and I came up to see her." Tea didn't know where the lie came from. It was actually really ridiculous and meant that her and Sam's relationship was more developed than she had wanted it to sound. She wanted to qualify it but the damage was already done.

"Aw how cute, he took you to see his Grammy." Zane was always one to make fun of her like an overly sweet older brother even though the only reason why they knew each other was because they had started dating over two years ago.

"Would you stop with the teasing and help me?" Tea thought about it knowing that the only other person she could have talked about this with would have been Ren but she didn't really want to get into talking with Ren about Sam.

With another laugh, Zane nodded. "Okay so you want me to psychoanalyze your dream?" He knew that she wouldn't have been calling if she didn't think it was important. "Weren't you the one who liked the dream-ology stuff. I only passed that Psychology exam because of you."

"I know you did." Tea sighed. "I don't know why... Come on what do you think it means?" There had been a time when the two of them would sit outside late at night or early in the morning just telling a dream and having the other interpret it in the most ridiculous way possible.

Zane could remember their laughter filled nights somewhere outside on campus staying up way past midnight. "Okay so just to clarify; did you go all the way in the dream?"

"No I woke up before he got his pants off."

"Ah, once again nodding my understandings." Zane narrated his movements. "So that would mean you aren't ready to do it yet."

"I wouldn't want to be doing _it_ with Dean anyways." Tea glared at the tree painted wall. "If anything I would want to be with Sam."

"AHA! So you have thought about getting Sam into bed." Zane smirked. "That's very natural." He tried to contain his laughter and wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Tea sighed. She knew that she would be submitting herself to his teasing when she called him but she thought maybe he would be too tired to tease her so much. "Okay so I'm not ready, why was I freaking dreaming about Dean? I mean don't get me wrong he's nice and good looking but... I don't know."

Zane snorted a laugh. "You're in love with Sam, I gotcha!"

"I... I didn't say..." Tea gave up. Zane knew her too well for her to be able to fool him on things like this. "Yeah I do. But there's no way I could tell him."

"Why not?" Zane could feel the lack of sleep starting to wear on him. "Why shouldn't you tell him? If it's true you should let him know."

Tea sighed. "Sam's not the kind of guy that really settles down." She rolled over onto her back looking up at the dark green ceiling. "So telling him that... telling him how I feel would be bad."

"I am rolling my eyes at you." Zane voiced. "Why do you say that he isn't the settling down type? How long have you known him?"

"Because if he was the kind of guy that gets a nine to five and a white picket fence he would have one." Tea shook her head. A mental picture of Sam with some dainty blond on his arms standing in front of a grand two story flashed through her mind. It disturbed her.

Zane sighed. "This really wasn't about the dream was it?" He wanted to hug her like he used to do and tell her everything was going to be fine. "Why do you like him?"

Tea swallowed trying to come up with an answer. She lifted herself off the bed feeling the soft springy carpet beneath her toes and started pacing. "Originally yes it was about the dream. I mean if your girlfriend had an older sister and you have a dream about getting laid by her, what would you do? I don't like Dean in that way."

"Okay I get what you mean. In my case it would be a pregnant married woman but I understand. Maybe it's just a dream that it doesn't really mean anything at all." Zane knew Tea well enough to know she wasn't the kind of girl to freak out over nothing. "Our professor said that most dreams don't have a meaning that we just trying to put meanings to them when they are just devices to help us rest."

"Ugh I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up."

"Tea..." Zane rested his head against the wall. "I know this has freaked you out but you shouldn't let it. It was a dream nothing more. You should go back to sleep and have a better dream."

Tea sat down heavily on the bed. "Thanks Zaney! You are the greatest."

"Pshyeah!" Zane smiled brightly. "You have yourself a good sleep and don't be a stranger. You better start calling me more often or I'm not going to answer your five a.m. calls."

"Yes sir." She nodded. "Thanks so much for answering my call love."

"Anytime crazy girl." He got back up. "As long as you call me more often. Love you crazy girl and don't think my door isn't open. Oh and I expect a picture of you and Sam!"

Tea laughed. "Yes sir. Bye bye Zaney-boy." She waited for his good-bye before hitting the end button on her phone."

Sighing she sank back down onto the bed scooting under the covers. She put the phone on the bed-side table and flicked off the light before letting herself relax. The dream continued to dance behind her eyelids.

Tea sat up strait crossing her legs counting to ten while taking a big breath through her nose. In her head she held the breath for ten more counts then using the same method exhaled and waited another count to ten before repeating the process. The whole thing had been an exercise Briana had taught her on nights before huge exams. It was used to help calm one's self down enough to be able to get enough sleep for the test the next day.

While doing the breathing routine Tea allowed her mind to go blank. She could hear Bri's phantom voice from the first time. They had been cramming for a Biology exam to be taking place the following day. Bri had left her alone for most of the day but came back around midnight to find her going over her notes again.

Bri had scooped up all of Tea's study materials and hidden them claiming that staying up until all hours of the night and not getting sleep wasn't going to be helpful. She had made Tea go to bed despite the younger girl's complaints. Half an hour had past when Briana resigned to Tea's anxiousness and taught her how to calm herself.

Slowly Tea lowered herself to the bed keeping the breathing steady. Ever since the first night she had used Briana's tactics whenever she couldn't fall asleep. Now it was helping her just like always and she was soon sailing through the seas of peaceful, dreamless slumber.

**Hey everyone! I am back and have finally gotten back on and putting up the newest chapter of my second Supernatural story! I really hope that everyone likes it just as much as they liked the first! I put a small review of what happened in past story. You know like how the shows have it. hehehe. I'll be back on once again in five days... er 4 I guess cause I want to go by 5s. So hopefully I'll get the 2nd chapter up on the 5th of October! Love you all!**

**3 Rei!~**


	2. More Figuring

**Ah and now we have the second chapter of this sequel fic! Welcome to Chapter 2 "More Figuring"**

A knock on the door woke Tea back up. Blinking several times Tea looked at the clock while getting out of the bed. It was a little later than eight in the morning. Not even worrying about her tank-top and baby-shorts she walked to the door and opened it. Still blurry eyed Tea stared up at Sam.

His brown hair shined by the sun hitting it just right. He smiled down at Tea. "Good morning Tea." Sam's voice sounded richer than normal.

"Morning Sam." Tea chalked up his slight change in voice up to her still half asleep self. "What's going on? Is there a change in the case?"

A slight frown creased Sam's face but it was gone so quickly that Tea doubted she saw it at all. "Oh no the case is still going on as normal." He smiled down at her. "I hope I did not wake you. I was wondering if you wanted to take a jog with me."

"Uh sure." Tea hesitated finally realizing she was in her pajamas. "Give me a couple of minutes to change and brush my teeth and we can go." She left him standing at the door figuring he would walk in by himself and get the door. Shifting through her bag she picked out a pair of Adidas track pants in black and a light Fruit of the Loom medium gray V-neck. "You don't have to stand at the door." She slipped behind the bathroom door. Changing into her new set of clothes she bundled up her pajamas and then brushed her teeth before walking back into the room.

Sam continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway with his hands in his jeans pockets. He wore his light green cotton button down tucked into his dark denim blue jeans. Tea had never seen him wear this particular shirt before, even with his other button downs, he always had several of the top buttons undone and he never tucked the tails in.

Tea smiled up at him. "Okay let's go." She had donned her Reeboks and was back at the door. Grabbing the key from the kitchen table, she walked with Sam. She locked up before heading off with him.

The first few minutes were spent in peaceful stretching in the parking lot of the motel. Then they started off with a jog. They kicked it into running after about ten minutes of the warm-up. Tea loved the way that the cool morning breeze caressed her visible skin as she cut through it. The feeling of freedom while running coupled with the touch of the wind made up her main reason of why she still ran.

About thirty minutes into the run Tea started to feel her lack of sleep. The quiet life around her didn't give enough of a distraction to keep her from thinking about her first dream during the night before. Her talk with Zane consoled her ever so slightly but she still felt guilty.

"Do you think..." Tea stopped not really sure if she should open up the can of worms.

Sam looked over at her. His face was blank as he stared back. "Do I think what?" He kept his pace even with hers so that they were almost matching in their strides.

Tea opened her mouth and then closed it again. The running was taking its toll now making it harder for her to breathe. Without saying anything she started to slow down into a jog. Her breath was coming out in short spurts of air. She couldn't inhale enough to sustain.

Matching his jogging with hers Sam watched her with concern. "Are you okay?" He stopped when she stopped.

Placing her hands on her knees Tea took deep gulping breaths. "Yeah I'll be fine." She waved him away as to not make him worried. "Just got a bit winded." Standing up straight Tea stretched her back hearing it crack.

"Would you like to head back to the hotel?"

Tea squinted up at him. _How the hell is he not winded?_ Tea couldn't understand why he was breathing as if they had been taking a stroll through the park. "Yeah let's go."

Leisurely they headed back toward the motel. The sun started to heat up the world. After the thirty to forty-five minutes walk back to the motel Tea felt sweaty and tired. They had walked the whole way hand-in-hand.

They got to Tea's motel room door. She unlocked it and then turned back to Sam. "I think I'm going to take a shower then I'll come over to your room." She slipped her hand out of his and started walking to her room.

Sam grabbed her had back pulling her to him in a very un-Sam like way. Lifting his hands up, he cupped her chin in between them. He dipped his hand down touching his lips to hers. There was a certain electricity in the kiss that Tea had never felt from him before. His lips were the same and the way they fit against hers was just like always but there was just something peculiar about the feeling behind the kiss. Sam pulled away with a smile.

"What was that for?" Tea stumbled back a step.

"Just a good-morning kiss." He kissed her again softly. "I'll see you soon." Letting go he walked off without a backwards glance.

Tea found it a little odd that he didn't go straight to the motel room he shared with Dean. She let it go figuring he was going to pick up brunch. Opening the door Tea went to her bag getting her toiletries before going into her bathroom and started her bath.

Climbing out of the shower Tea wrapped herself in a towel. She combed back her hair in the mirror when a knock echoed through the room. "One second," Tea called back.

"Just seeing if you were awake," Sam's voice answered.

Tea shuffled over to the door opening it enough to see him. "Morning." She smiled despite how odd it was to see him when she had told him only about twenty minutes ago that she would come over when she was done.

Sam smiled brightly back at her. He had noticed that she was only wearing a towel but respectfully kept his eyes on her face. "Good morning. Did you just take a shower?"

Tea nodded. "Yeah just got out. What's up?" Maybe she had taken too long and the brothers had gotten tired of waiting and had decided to come over and see how much longer she was going to be. Maybe they thought she had falling into the bathtub and had hurt herself and was unable to get out. It kind of made her happy that Sam cared enough to check.

"Oh you know, breakfast and finishing our talk from last night." Sam found it slightly harder than he thought it would be to keep his eyes on her face and not to let them roam over her long legs or any other part of her towel covered body. "Trying to figure out more about everything in general."

Nodding again Tea smirked realizing his plight. "Okay well as much as Dean would probably enjoy me sitting in nothing but a towel I should get changed." She smiled jokingly at him. "You wouldn't mind me in a towel would you?" She leaned up against the door letting it open farther.

Sam swallowed hard. Naughty thoughts about her ran through his mind. "I might not mind but remember," he stepped closer to her regaining his composure, he'd be damned if he was going to let the younger girl disarm him so quickly, "I've seen you in your adorable teddy-bear bra." Letting himself reach out he ran a finger along her bare arm.

He left a line of goose bumps in his fingers wake. Tea laughed nervously. "As comfy as this towel is, I need to put on actual clothes." She leaned in and kissed him softly. Though not as long as their 'good morning kiss' Tea found that she actually enjoyed it more. His lips formed against hers then pulled away leaving her wanting more.

"Someone's cheerful this morning." Sam smiled. "But you are right you should change then you can come over and we can go get something to eat then talk about the case." He pecked her lips. "See you soon." Walking quickly away he went to his room.

Closing the door Tea sighed leaning against the sturdy wood to keep her from falling in a heap on the ground. She was completely smitten. After several long moments of daydreaming about having a perfect life with Sam and little golden brown haired children with blue-brown eyes running around on the beautiful lawn that surrounded their own house, she realized she was still only wearing a towel. She quickly rushed through brushing out her hair again then picking out a cute pair of denim shorts and a red Christian T-shirt that had 'The Light' written on it. She checked her reflection one last time before pocketing her phone and locking the door on her way over to Sam and Dean's room.

She knocked on the blue painted door lightly hoping Sam would answer. "Come in its open." Dean's voice burst from behind the door. Tea opened it to find Dean stretched out on his bed and Sam sitting on the other nicely made full.

"Good morning." She closed the door behind her going to sit next to Sam she noticed how his hair was messy and he was wearing track pants and a light T-shirt with a front pocket over his right breast instead of the jeans and light green button down. Racking her brain, she realized that he had been wearing the same thing when he came over only a handful of minutes ago.

Sam snaked his arm around her waist kissing her forehead like any in-love boyfriend would normally do. "So did you sleep well?"

Tea shrugged the thought about her 'Dean dream' entered her mind. She knew the right thing to do would be tell Sam about it but she sure as heck wasn't going to do that with Dean sitting right there. "Yeah it was nice." she shifted ever so slightly. "What about you two?"

"Sam slept so well that I was awake before him." Dean beamed. "Mine was pretty good thanks for asking." Getting any more than five hours of sleep counted as a good night in Dean's book, that is of course, unless he was up into the wee hours of the morning with a lady friend to keep him from getting that much sleep.

"Oh?" Tea looked up at Sam. "That's good. Were you having good dreams to keep you asleep longer?" She bit the corner of her lip.

Sam thought she looked utterly adorable and innocent when she did that. "I don't really remember my dreams," he spoke truthfully. "But I'm sure that I was just tired and my body was going to take as much sleep as it could get." Because he and his brother were still running from angels and demons alike it was rare to get a complete eight or more hours of sleep in a given night.

Nodding Tea looked over at Dean. "So are we going to get food and continue our talk from last night?"

Under a silent mutual agreement the three got up and went to get food from a restaurant down the street from their motel. Sitting outside the door of the establishment was a stack of newspapers. Dean picked up the top one showing the headline to Sam and Tea who had taken up walking hand-in-hand. The headline of the newspaper read 'Kidnapper strikes again!'

Dean growled as he scanned the article underneath a school picture of the boy in question. "Says that this newest kidnapping victim is Leon Andrew Tyler, six year old son of Gregory and Mackenzie Tyler." He dropped the newspaper unceremoniously back onto the stack before jerking open the door.

Tea and Sam exchanged glances not knowing how good of an idea it would be to follow him in. But they figured that not following him would probably make him angrier and cause a scene. So Sam held open the door letting Tea walk in first and then followed her closely. The eating process went by quickly without much talk, especially from Dean who brooded in his corner of the booth, before the three paid and headed back to Sam and Dean's shared room.

"Where did we leave off?" The three decided to sit at the table instead of on the beds. Tea sat in the middle with Dean on one side and Sam on the other.

"Hum I think we had been talking about how a human turned Fae can die." Tea leaned back in her chair letting only two legs touch the floor. She remembered the countless times that her mother would tell her how unsafe it was and that she would feel no sympathy for her daughter when the chair inevitably tipped too far off balance and Tea ended up on the floor.

"Right you said something about Oberon making it where other faerie kings had to find an innocent girl to be his queen." Sam added to her.

Dean chuckled. "Wait you mean innocent like virgin?" He could barely contain his laughter. "That must mean the king will have a hard time finding anyone."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Dean you know not everyone just has sex with anyone. There are some people who actually care about their innocence and won't just give it up to any guy or girl." Dean's free loving attitude was starting to get on Tea's nerves. "Some people still believe in saving themselves for their spouse."

Cracking up laughing, unable to hold it in anymore, Dean looked at her. "Don't tell me... You're one of those people... You are so a virgin... I should have known." He spoke through bursts of laughter. "And by the way, when that ideal came about girls were getting married at an average age of thirteen."

Sam sent Dean a glare. "Anyway can we please continue? I'm sure the king has a girl in mind. We need to figure this out before he gets her and soon so maybe we can trap him and get this recent boy back to his family alive."

Sobering up by the case Dean nodded. "Not to point out the obvious but Tea if you are a virgin don't you think you could be a potential queen too?"

Tea swallowed hard. She had considered it. "Yeah I could be." She licked her lips. "But unlike others I know how to ward of Faeries." She didn't like the fact that she was once again on the chopping block. "Anyways the only way a faerie can turn a human is by a kiss. As far as I'm concerned these lips," she touched the corner of her mouth, "aren't for anyone."

"Except Sam of course," Dean butted in smirking across the table at his little brother.

Blushing Tea looked out the window not wanting to catch either brothers' eye. "So since the queen was once human, with the faerie's kiss it allows her to have an extended life but eventually her human body wears out and she will die even though she won't look old." She didn't want to linger on Dean's comment even though it was true.

Dean nodded. "So it looks like we have us some research to do." He stood up and paused. "How about I go to the coroner's and check about that dead woman and you two see if we can figure out the faerie's weakness."

"That's easy." Tea rolled her eyes. "Fae are allergic to pure iron and salt. Or at least that is what all the lore says." She rolled her shoulders. Thinking back maybe it would have been better to split with Dean and have some alone time with Sam.

"I've also read that the plant St. John's Wort wards off Fair Folk." Sam put in. He didn't mind research but it was pointless if they already knew what they were dealing with.

"Okay well maybe you two could figure out where this king holds his court or a way that we lure him out so we can kill him." Dean wasn't very happy about having to go back to the morgue. The doctor in charge was a crotchety old bag lady way past her prime. She had laid one eye on Dean and pegged him as a trouble maker. All of his questions were returned shortly and with a heavy topping of sarcasm.

"Obviously he holds his court in the NeverNever." Tea couldn't believe he had even asked such a stupid question. But then she thought about how he could probably make her feel just as stupid if they were talking about something she hadn't been interested in from childhood. "As for killing him... well if we kill this king another will just come from the court to take his place. Though it may be a while for that to happen, the Fae here will wreak havoc while leaderless."

"What is the NeverNever?" Dean glared at the youngest with a questioning eye. He didn't like her simplistic attitude. Dean wasn't dumb but he never paid much attention to lore unless Sam wasn't around. He left the research and other book work up to Sam who actually enjoyed it.

Sam could tell Dean was losing his temper. "One of the names for the Faerie realm is NeverNever. Other names are the 'Other Realm,' the 'Faerie Realm,' and so on. Anyways it's a world parallel to this one. To enter it... well there is all sorts of lore on that."

Dean sighed. "Okay well you two get to figuring out everything. We need to be able to either trap the king and his court or make them extinct. Either way I'm going to the morgue to see if any middle aged women were found lately and see what the doc has on this new boy." He got up from his chair and left without a backwards glance.

**Ah I am really happy that I can get this chapter up so early! I typed just about all of it up between classes yesterday and proofed it this morning after I missed my first class by sleeping in too late. Speaking of proofing I read over some of the last story and found out that I didn't do a good job looking for mistakes but luckily no one pointed it out!**

**K.T.:** I'm actually a little surprised that the writers hadn't mentioned faeries before. Er well I mean like from what I've read Changelings are actually faeries that take the place of babies. But it was never mentioned in that episode. But yes all in good time to come because remember nothing in the story happens without a reason! Thanks for being obsessed!

**And now the end of a chapter! I'll be back with the 3rd chapter on the 10th! Love you all! As always I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Research

**Hello friendly readers! I would like to welcome you to the newest installment of my story... Chapter 3 "Research"**

Tea shook her head. "So I'm guessing that Dean isn't big on the research part of the job." She let her chair come to rest all four legs on the floor. Tugging at the bottom of her shirt she made sure her midriff was conservatively covered. "He's more of the shoot now ask questions later kind of guy hu?"

Sam laughed. She had Dean pretty much figured out. "He just doesn't want anyone getting hurt while our noses are in books." Sam got up and went to his bag to pull out his silver laptop. "So what do you think about the situation?"

Sighing Tea got up and joined Sam at the bed where he had started booting up the computer. "Getting to the NeverNever will be the hardest part, if there even is a NeverNever." She shook her head letting her drying hair fly around her face. "I've read some stuff where the Faerie world overlaps the human world. Humans just can't see Faeries unless the Fae wants to be seen."

Sam sighed heavily. "We are probably going to need Bobby's help then." He shifted the laptop into Tea's lap before getting up and retrieving his phone from the table. Without having to think about it he punched in Bobby's cell number.

"Yes?" Bobby's gruff voice answered after the third ring. "What's going on Sam? Have you two gotten rid of that girl and finally started on the real case?"

"That's why I'm calling." Silently Sam was happy that he was the only one who could hear Bobby on this side of the phone line. "I wanted to pick your brain about Faerie lore." He could see that Tea had logged into the computer and was currently typing away at something.

"Are you kidding me?" Bobby growled. "Faeries, like Tinker Bell or something? I thought you said this had something to do with the case."

Sitting next to Tea, Sam let out another over exaggerated breath. He could now see that Tea had gotten onto Google and was looking through the sites listed. "Bobby, we think the thing that is taking the boys is a queen-less Faerie king."

"This is that girl's idea isn't it?" Bobby rolled his eyes. In the small amount of time that Bobby had kept Tea safe in his house he had respected her bravery when facing Cass but he didn't know how much he actually liked the girl.

"Yeah so what? With my own knowledge it sounds pretty workable." Sam was trying to keep his statements neutral so that Tea wouldn't be offended or know that she was being talked about. "Anyways if you could look into it I would be very thankful. We don't know if there is a realm just for Fae or if they are just invisible to us."

Bobby heaved a sigh rolling himself over to his book shelf packed with dozens upon dozens of leather bound books from ages past. "I'll see what I can dig up. Has Cass gotten back to you about what Tea is, because I sure haven't found anything, not even a whisper."

Sam had only heard Dean's side of that conversation and he was pretty grateful for the fact. "He's been avoiding us actually. I think Dean tried to call him last night but only got his voice mail."

Tea poked his ribcage with a playful finger to get his attention. When he looked over at her she pointed the same finger at the computer screen indicating that she had found something. With a glance at her face she seemed pretty excited about whatever she had read.

"As far as we know Cass probably had an idea and is trying to figure out if it's true." Sam lifted a finger silently telling Tea to give him a moment. She nodded opening another tab presumably to keep up the search. "Look I've got to go Bobby; if you find anything I'll have my phone with me. Thanks for everything; I'll talk to you later." Trading good-byes he hung up.

Tea was immersed with reading something so Sam decided that he wouldn't break her train of thought. He got up and went to the green cooler. Thankfully even though there was no beer there were still a handful of bottles of water. He grabbed one and twisted off the top before taking a swig.

Waiting for him to look at her, Tea sat nearly bouncing up and down on the bed. "Okay!" She couldn't wait anymore and had to get his attention.

Sam smirked looking at her. He couldn't remember when he had so much fun working on a case. Even that one in Texas when Dean had started up a prank war which was both amusing and itchy paled in comparison to this one. "Have you found something?" Sam took another swig of the water before heading over and sitting back down next to Tea.

Sighing Tea nodded. "Okay so I've found about a dozen or so sites that say the NeverNever actually overlaps with our realm." She clicked through the tabs pointing out a line or two from each. "Meaning unless a Fae puts on glamour or a human has the Sight, capital S, people... humans can't see or hear Faeries. This also means we should probably watch what we say outside in the open. This being because we would never know if or when a Fae is around."

Sam accepted his laptop back from her looking at her research. Some of what she found was from urban-legend sites he had gotten reliable information from in past cases. "So that means finding the King's HQ is pretty near impossible right?"

Her head teetered from side to side. "Yes and no." She reached over and clicked on a tab he hadn't opened yet. "According to this one site, supposedly there are certain potions one can mix which will allow that person to See Fae. Unfortunately there aren't any reliable recipes on here."

Scrolling down the web-page Sam read over some of the suggestions. There were quite a few he knew went against basic herbal knowledge. But one or two seemed to hold at least a little bit of creditability. "Why do you say they aren't reliable?" Pointing at the one he would count as the best he said, "This one here looks like it has some power to it."

Tea rolled her eyes. "If you had the power to remain completely invisible to everyone but a select few number of people would you allow a potion recipe to get to the mass media that actually worked to let people see you?" She shook her head. "There is no way the faeries would even risk allowing an actual working Sight potion to stay on the Internet."

"But you have to remember that 99.9% of the population believes that faeries are just a myth. Maybe they would risk that .1% knowing." Sam looked over the ingredients again. There were some pretty interesting things and with his knowledge of herbs he still knew that the ingredients together could do something.

"I doubt that. Anyways there is a section on this site..." She switched tabs. "That says that kids, in their innocence, can see faeries." She paused letting him scroll through the information. "Once a child looses their innocence, not talking about virginity, but once they reach a certain age, ten, they start losing their Sight. Though there is a good handful, apparently one in every ten million or so, that never lose the Sight."

"What do you mean innocence?" Sam turned and looked at her full on. "I mean I get not virginity but what beyond that?"

"Like I said earlier, faeries feed off innocence. The kind of innocence that allows kids to have imaginary friends, the one that makes them afraid of the dark and the one that lets them see the unicorns that play among the clouds." Tea caught his eyes holding them with her own intensity. "If you think about it all three of those examples can be chalked up to the Fair Folk."

Sam couldn't seem to look away from her crystal blue eyes and if he was really truthful he didn't really want to. "Did you actually believe that there were unicorns in the clouds?"

"Not in the clouds." Tea blushed, breaking contact with his green-brown orbs. "They lived and played among the clouds. So yes I did. I even had one that would come down out of the sky and keep me entertained when I was particularly bored. His name was Rocky."

Laughing Sam brought a hand up and cupped her chin. Bringing her eyes back to his he smiled. "I think that's really cute." He dipped his head down brushing his lips across hers. "If this world was a little more innocent then it wouldn't be as much in shambles as it is right now."

Tea smiled childishly. "Well you know not everyone can be as awesome as me or else I wouldn't shine so brightly." She looked at the computer screen out of the corner of her eye. "So anyways on several of these sites there is mention of how the king would hold his court somewhere in the middle of the woods where iron would have the least effect." Tea pointed to a map of the area of Washington they were in. "My guess would be since we are surrounded by a national forest, the king has some stronghold amidst these trees."

Sam nodded. He got up and placed the closed laptop on the kitchenette table. "I think we have figured out just about all we can right now." Slowly he moved back to her. "What in the world should we do with our extra time before Dean comes back and assigns us with another task?"

"I dear say you are trying to seduce me Mr. Winchester." Tea stood up to her full height only coming up at the tip of her head under his chin. A playful smile settled onto her bright face setting her crystal clear eyes dancing with excitement. "You wouldn't have something naughty playing through that mind of yours now would you?"

Pulling her close he dipped his head where his lips were almost touching hers. "Would it bother you if there was?" He had been having those naughty thoughts invading his mind ever since he walked over and found her in nothing but a towel. But he knew that their games would probably lead to nothing because of Tea's views, though it never hurt anyone to play.

Tea could feel the light brush of his lips as she spoke. It was almost too much. So far their relationship has been light and fluffy like a high school or college relationship. Sure they had shared a handful of meaningful kisses with quick pecks in between but not much more than that. Somehow Tea could almost feel how close they were to shifting from a light, airy relationship to something with more meaning, something that could last for a lifetime or more.

Sam's smirk moved the air between their lips making Tea feel him even more. "You haven't answered my question." He stared deeply into her eyes as if searching for the soul beyond the darkness of the slightly dilated pupils.

"_Ahure teru_ troublesome game," the loud male voice Tea knew as Micky Yoochun from Dong Bang Shin Ki sang out. "_Tataka wasu_ hard to game." Tea smiled at Sam pushing him away slightly so she could pull her phone from her back pocket. "_Jyuuta inuke dashite. Jiyu ueno _runaway."

"Hi ya Renny!" Tea sighed thankful for the intrusion but also slightly disappointed at the same time. "What's going on _unnie_?" Sending an apologetic smile up at Sam she maneuvered around him. She went to the window listening to Ren's reply.

"Oh my goodness T. you will never believe what just happened." Ren sounded so excited.

Tea turned her gaze up to the heavens. "You got an A on you Chemistry test?" She knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do by picking on Ren in respects to grades but Ren had ruined her moment with Sam.

"Rude!" Ren glared at nothingness in her dorm room as if it would solidify and become Tea. "If you must know I am doing just fine in all of my classes. Anyways have you checked your Facebook or email or anything lately?" She sounded like it was the worst thing in the world to not be connected electronically.

"I have my Facebook mobile on but other than that nope." Tea sighed. She realized that it probably would have been nice to her friends to check up on Facebook or send out an email here or there. But she was completely fine and if anyone wanted her she always had her phone.

"Oh my God Tea!" Ren turned her name into more syllables than necessary. "How in the world can I freak out about something if you don't know what's going on?" She heaved a heavy overly dramatic sigh that was just typical Ren. "This is huge new Tea! How can you be out of the loop?"

Tea faced Sam and rolled her eyes circling her finger near her head pointing to the phone indicating she meant Ren. Sam chuckled looking at her. "How huge can it really be Ren?"

"Like Dong Bang performing in Texas Stadium huge!" Ren smirked. Knowing Tea's love for the five Koreans she would flip out just as much as Ren was. "Do you think that is big enough for you hun?"

"Oh!" Tea looked surprised. She never thought she would be hearing that kind of news. "That is big. When's it going down?" Since she found out about the band she had wanted to see them in concert. Though she never thought she would come close to while in the States. Learning about it now made her rethink that.

Another overly dramatic sigh passed through the speakers. "Wow you sound so excited." Ren's monotone voice made Tea giggle.

"I'm very sorry but I have a life away from DBSK, contrary to your and my mother's belief." Tea watched as Sam sat down on the bed and started to clean his gun, though she was pretty sure it was perfectly clean already. "I am excited though."

"Sure you are." Ren didn't sound convinced. "And since when did you get a life away from them? Please don't tell me you've found another band to replace the wonderfulness that embodies DBSK." Ren loved her theatrics and her heaving sighs were just a part of them. "How can you not be jumping up and down and getting on the Internet to plan out the trip right now?"

"Well for one I'm not even in Texas which if you had checked out my Facebook you would know because I send in updates every week or so." Tea wished she could just hang up on Ren and salvage whatever moment she had been having with Sam. "When is the concert?"

Ren blinked trying to remember the last time she had seen a status update from Tea. She couldn't remember it. "December 24, 25, and 26th." She knew the dates would arise some response from her friend.

"They are doing their anniversary concert in Texas?" Tea couldn't wrap her mind around that concept. The band's anniversary show cases or concerts had always been either in Korea or Japan. They barely even came to America. "Wait what happened to JYJ? I thought they were split 'cause Min and Yunho are still under S.M. Did that change?"

"Well you know..." Ren sounded like she was fishing around for an explanation.

Tea let out a short breath. "They aren't having a concert in Texas are they?" She couldn't believe Ren had tried to trick her. She couldn't believe even more that she had started believing it. "Why were you calling, because I was kind of in the middle of something?"

"Fine you caught me." Ren huffed. "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." She seemed to have something else on her mind. "Well that and... Zane called me earlier about this homework thing he was having a problem with. After helping him we started talking about stuff and our conversation came to you. I was curious what your dream was about?"

Glancing inconspicuously at Sam, who looked like he was absorbed in cleaning one of the multiple shot guns that he had, Tea sighed. "I can't really talk about that right now."

"Why not?" A defensive tone hit Ren's voice.

"_Hitori jya nai yo_." Tea knew that Ren would understand the Japanese where Sam wouldn't. "I'll call you later so we can talk more okay?" She paused.

Ren took the pause for granted. "So who are you with? Is it a guy who you don't want to know what we are talking about?"

"Yeah, yeah I know I won't," Tea interrupted. Though her words didn't go with what Ren had said, she knew it would sound better for hearing only one side of the conversation. "Anyways I love ya and I'll talk to you later Renny. Bye now." Letting her friend have a chance to say good-bye in return she paused then hit the 'End' button on her phone before setting it down on the table.

"Your friend Ren?" Sam looked up from putting back together the sawed-off he had just completed cleaning. "You sounded so enthusiastic, what was she calling about?"

At the thought of lying to him, her throat tightened. "A prank she was playing." Tea walked back to the bed sighing along the way. "It failed though. But I didn't want to be rude and have one of our long multiple hour conversations. So I told her I would call her later."

"Ah." Sam placed his cleaning supplies and gun back in the duffel they came out of. "You could have talked to her. I wouldn't have minded."

Sitting down next to him Tea shook her head. "What she wanted to talk about would have been really awkward only hearing one side of the conversation." She smiled up at him. "Besides I thought we were in the middle of something."

"Were we?" He lightly ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "You'll have to remind me."

Tea let her eyes linger on his pale lips a few seconds longer than she should have. "Actually can... do you think we could just watch T.V.?" She didn't want him to think that she was shutting him down but she also didn't want anything to happen where Dean could just walk in at anytime.

As if reading her mind Sam nodded. "Sure thing." He got up and retrieved the remote from over by Dean's bed and hit the power button while pointing it at the small T.V. resting on a stand against the opposite wall of the room. Sam sank down in a half sitting half lying position on his bed.

Tea climbed in after him snuggling up against his side. She had never felt so comfortable getting into bed with a guy even if it was just to watch T.V. The only guy she had been immediately able to crawl into a bed with was Jensen but she had been about three the first time. She had had a nightmare and Jensen's room was the closest to hers. He hadn't complained one bit, just let her fall asleep on his shoulder and woke her up gently when morning came.

For some reason, unlike any other boyfriend Tea had ever had, she didn't even have to think about it. She just crawled up next to Sam liking how he had put his arm out as if expecting her to curl up next to him. Sam had started flipping through the cable channels. "Oh wait that was Peter Pan!" Tea stopped him.

He reversed going back to the live movie version of the age-old faerie tale. "How did you even see this?" Placing the remote down he figured there wasn't anything else remotely entertaining that they would both agree on. Not that he actually wanted to see the movie but Tea seemed to want to watch it.

Tea blushed. "I kind of used to have a major celebrity crush on the actor." She eyed her old favorite movie. "Plus the week after the movie was released on DVD I broke my leg and watched it like a billion times during recovery." Smiling she remembered driving both of her brothers up the wall for watching it so many times. "I still have the DVD with my collection back home."

Sam laughed not meaning to. "So you actually liked this movie?" He turned his attention to the blue-eyed, curly blond-brown haired boy dressed in a leafy costume. "You had a thing for baby-faced, blue-eyed boys? With a mischievous smile, might I add?"

Tea buried her face in his shoulder not liking his teasing. "What can I say I was only fourteen and he's older than me. Besides there was a time when I would go weak at the knees for a cute guy with blue eyes." She didn't like talking about her past likes and dislikes as far as celebrity males went.

Sam continued to chuckle holding her tightly against his side so she wouldn't run off. "Only fourteen? That's quite and age to be watching a kiddy movie."

"Well technically I was thirteen when I first saw it but I only had a month and a half until I turned fourteen." Tea qualified. "And I don't know what you're talking about; I'm still a kid at heart. I may be physically and mentally nineteen but at heart I might be nine or ten."

"Mentally?" Sam poked her playfully in the side.

Tea harrumphed folding her arms across her chest in a pout.

Her pouting just made him laugh and kiss her puckered lips. "So Miss Expert what had happened so far in the movie?"

Looking at the T.V. she listened to figure out where in the program they were. After about a minute of listening to the dialogue Tea had a vague remembrance of what was going on. At the commercial she started to explain what had happened leading up to their exact position in the movie. As she went along she surprised herself with how much she remembered of the show.

Once her explanation was finished they continued to watch in silence. Tea couldn't remember the last time she watched a movie with her boyfriend. But those past times didn't equate to how safe and comfortable she felt in Sam's arms. Not even Jensen ever made her feel as protected from all the troubles and evil of the outside world.

**Ah I hope you enjoyed the chapter and want to read more! I need to give credit for Tea's ringtone. It is the beginning of the song "Runaway" by the band Dong Bang Shin Ki. I've used it before as a special ringtone just for Ren.**

**As to my reviewers!**

**CeCe Away:** Why thank you! It is fun to write what Sam and Dean would look like from a girl's point of view.

**Lazygirl2306:** Well thank you for reading! I've tried to make the story as fun and interesting as possible. As for your theories well who knows? You'll have to tell me if you are right when it gets there.

**K.T.:** You make me laugh! You never know what will happen. Anyways thank you very much for liking the chapter. It was pretty cool to write it. Also knowing about something and then being tricked by said something (not conforming theory just saying) but you may not be able to do anything about it. Just for instance if you know a lot about vampires but you get faced with one do you think that you will be able to waste him before he gets you? Just saying!

**So anyways Love you all LONG time! bye bye! hope you enjoyed and will be back soon to read the following chapter when it gets updated on the 15th.**

**OOOO wait just to finish up before I sign off I wanted to ask if anyone watched the newest episode of the season! OMG if not go right now to find it online cause it was so freaking AWEsome! I wont rant about how amazing it was but really you should go watch it! Type "watch supernatural online for free" into google and then check it out! I promise well worth it!**

**P.S. I didn't add this before but now I am because I just remembered it. Anyways Tea has a line while talking on the phone with Ren, Tea says "_Hitori jya nai yo_" which means "I'm not alone" in Japanese. Also she calls Ren "_unnie"_ which means "older sister" from a younger girl's point of view in Korean. Sorry for forgetting! Love ya **


	4. Break

**Ah I am really sorry I almost forgot to update today! I feel awful but I have it now! Here is Chapter 4 "Break"**

Before Sam knew it he was blinking open his eyes only to find the movie still running and Dean's annoyed cross armed glare directed toward him. "Morning sleepy head. I'm glad you think that we aren't on the clock and decided to take a nap when you should have been doing research."

"I... We were doing research." Sam gestured at the T.V. just as the sparkly TinkerBell flew into view. "See faerie." He knew it was a stretch but he mine as well try.

Dean unfolded his arms and reached over to turn off the television. "I was being serious Sam. We don't have much time if we want to save this kid." He looked over at how Tea was using Sam's shoulder as a pillow and the rest of his arm as a teddy bear. "I've told you before if you wanted time alone with her... well she has her own room now."

"Shut up." Sam shook his head. "If you must know, we figured just about everything out. We were taking a break and didn't mean to fall asleep." He felt like he should get up but he didn't want to wake Tea up or move her, she just looked so peaceful. Not to mention how he kind of liked how her small hand was twined in his big one.

Sighing with an added eye roll Dean sat down on his bed and faced Sam. "So let me hear all that you've found out. Cause I'm really ready to ditch this small town and get back to our other problems. You know the ones that are connected to the end of the freaking world."

Removing his arm gently from Tea's grasp he sat up facing his older brother. "Well I did say _almost_ everything. We figured out that the NeverNever is actually a part of our world, which faeries can be walking around among us humans and we would never know. Faeries can only be seen by little kids and if they want to be seen. Also we are pretty positive that the king holds his court in the woods somewhere."

Dean nodded; he remained quiet waiting for Sam to continue. After a silent minute passed Dean flicked his wrist out "In two and a half hours that is all you found?" He ran his hand through his short spiky hair. "I've been busting my ass to get that damn doc to give me more than two or three word answers and you've figured out the king is going to be nearly impossible to find?"

"We know he's in the woods and Sam called Bobby to see if he can find anything." Tea combed her side swept bangs back with the rest of her tousled hair. "Sam says he has loads of old books. Maybe in one of them there will be a mixture that will allow us to see the Fae." She sat up cross-legged next to Sam. "The Fair Folk are pretty protective of their own. If we don't go about this carefully we might bring Oberon and or Mabh down on us."

"Who is Mabh?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Ice Queen of the UnSeelie court," Tea answered automatically. "Oberon is her opposite, the Sun king of the Seelie court." Without thinking she took Sam's hand and started drawing designs on it with her finger. "Oberon could flambé you alive as quickly as he could look at you. Mabh can tap you in a deathless icicle for a millennium. Either one would be pretty crappy to pick a fight with."

"But the guy we are dealing with... He is more than likely one of their sons right?" Sam actually found Tea's drawing on the palm of his hand kind of relaxing.

She didn't look up. "Yeah either Oberon's son or grandson or a relation of Mabh." Tea traced a Star of David quickly on his hand then started working her way through the alphabet. "My guess is it's one of Oberon's many, many sons. If it is we have a chance of locking the guy in an iron prison and getting out scoot free."

"What if it is the Queen's son?" Dean inquired.

"According to what I've read Mabh only had a handful of sons. She keeps them very close. So unless the Unseelie holds court in the Rockies it shouldn't be one of hers." Tea got all the way to Z and just started a long winding line that crossed over itself and wound around his palm like a snake. "It if is Mabh's son, the only way to get out of it without making an enemy is to give him a queen."

"So what if we find the girl?" Dean looked between the couple. "I mean if we can get her maybe we can get to him."

"How do you purpose we go about finding all the female virgins in this area?" Tea finally looked up from Sam's calloused hand. "If you ask them they will think you are perverted." She shook her head, then looked back down at Sam's hand and began drawing again.

Sam flexed his hand chuckling when it startled Tea. This earned him a jab in his ribs from her finger. "Tea has a point Dean. The possibility is slim at best and this king guy had quite a few number of people to shift through if he's been taking boys from four or five cities along the forest."

"Well how does he know she's innocent?" Dean used his finger to put air quotes emphasizing the final word. "Does he have a virgin-o-meter?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "You know what, when we find him we will ask about that." She dropped Sam's hand and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk." She made her way to the door only to be stopped by Dean's voice.

"Do you think that's really a great idea?" Dean turned to face her. "I mean you are just as vulnerable as any other girl right? I mean being that you haven't lost yours yet." As much as he wanted to crack a jock because he thought her views were ridiculous he was completely serious.

Hand hovering over the door knob Tea turned sending a chilly glare at Dean. "I think I can handle myself pretty well." She didn't mean for her voice to come out so venomously but she knew with the extra helping of spite she made her point. "Plus I'm not going to go around locking lips with random boys that I just met."

"Tea I know Dean and he didn't mean to offend you." Sam also knew that during particularly trying cases Dean's temper was shorter than normal and if he didn't personally run interference Dean would probably blow a gasket.

Catching his brother's purposefully calmed voice Dean took a deep soothing breath. "Tea I know you have values that personally I think are dumb, but I really wasn't trying to be rude." He got up and went over to the door. "We kept you fairly safe from the demons and went our efforts to go to waste if you were to get captured by a Faerie king."

Expelling an audible breath out of her nose Tea held back her snide comment. "I get that you are being cautious. Trust me; I don't want a filthy king all over me either. But if I don't get some alone time I'm going to explode." She took a deep breath. "I've never spent so much constant time with anyone outside of my family. Not that I mind really because you two are great guys but really a girl needs some alone time here and there so she doesn't go bonkers."

Sam chuckled at her word usage. He got up from the bed and joined his brother and his girlfriend. "I think you're right. You should have alone time. Just please try to be careful. You have out numbers if you need anything." He slipped his arms around her bringing her close into a hug.

Dean didn't like the idea one bit. He couldn't think of an easier way to give the Faerie king a perfectly good possible queen than leaving Tea alone. But if Sam thought it was okay he was going to have to go with it. There was no way he was going to play the part of protective boyfriend's older brother. "Whatever, take your time. How long do you think you need?"

"Today will be fine." Tea smiled happy to know they trusted her.

"Okay just don't come back the orders to kill me again because if you do, I'm going to handcuff you to Sam and then burn the key hole so you can't even think about getting away." Dean turned on his heel and flopped down on the bed. Picking up the remote he flipped through the channels not wanting to watch Peter Pan.

Sam looked down at her with soulful eyes. "Seriously call if you need anything. And maybe if you are feeling lonely around dinner time you and I can get something to eat together."

"Are you asking me out?" Tea was shocked. Even though she already considered Sam as her boyfriend she guessed she should have at least gone out with him once before categorizing him as such.

"Yes he is," Dean called from the bed. He wasn't in the mood to hear the two of them jabber on and on, especially since her had found Dr. Sexy M.D., his guilty pleasure show, on an all day marathon.

Sam blushed from Dean's bluntness. "Yeah well..." He scratched the back of his neck not really knowing what to say. "You know... If I get to call you my girlfriend... well I should at least get to take you out to dinner."

Tea giggled blushing a little herself. "I'll think about it." She knew a noncommittal answer wasn't what he was looking for but she really had had too much social time and she needed a break from all of it. "See you later." Standing up on tip-toes Tea kissed Sam then headed out the door.

There really wasn't anywhere for her to go. Unlike the park in Ione, the only playground in Metaline Falls was at the small elementary through high school campus and though it wasn't fenced off she couldn't imagine they would take kindly to a strange almost twenty year-old climbing all over it.

Tea sighed walking over to her doorway and unlocked the door giving a last wishful glance at the beautiful outside world. The weather outside was so beautiful, though slightly cooler than she would have liked; it was still pretty perfect cloudless day. She wished they were back in Ione so she could sit alone on the dock she found with Sam and read while giving her skin the time to soak up the much needed Vitamin D she lacked.

She hated the idea of being inside on such a gorgeous day. So instead of just picking up her e-reader she pulled her Olympus camera out checking the battery life. Finding it was pretty much fully charged she packed her e-reader in her camera bag and slung it over her shoulder. She slipped the strap connected to the camera over her head and pocketed her phone. The last thing she picked up before heading out the door was her Zune. She pushed the earphones in her ears and clicked on a mixed playlist with DBSK, her favorite Country music and Christian contemporary music. The song _By your Side_ by the Christian band Tenth Avenue North started to play from the tiny speakers in her ears.

Tea sighed enjoying the normality of listening to music and heading out to take pictures. She liked looking at the world through the viewfinder of her trusty camera. Somehow it could only capture the beauty in the world and all the ugly, death, destruction, and monsters were left out.

After about ten minutes and thirty or so pictures later Tea started relaxing. She found herself lost in the noon sunlight hitting the trees or buildings just right. Maybe it was the way that a rainbow formed in the jets of water a sprinkler system sent shooting in the air or the silent wing beats of a humming bird flying from one flower to another, but Tea completely immersed herself in the effortless work of photography.

None of her recent problems could pierce her peace. All thoughts of Sam and Dean fled her mind taking the case, her dead brothers, the faerie king and the dream so far from her consciousness that when she stopped by a small, two-pump, gas station she couldn't even remember why she was up in the northeastern Washington town.

"Is that all for you miss?" The young attendant smiled sweetly at her.

Tea smiled back pulling a five dollar bill from her pocket. "Yeah just the water bottle."

"Okay that will be a dollar-o-eight." He pressed buttons on the cash register that looked like it had seen better days around twenty years ago.

Handing him the bill she pulled the water toward her.

"So are you just passing through?" The attendant couldn't be older than twenty-one with soft blue-green eyes and floppy brown hair that hung past his ears. He handed her the change back with the receipt. "I mean I haven't ever seen you around. Being that I grew up here, I think I would recognize you or at least remember you. I'd especially remember that pretty smile of yours."

Pushing the wadded bills and coins into an open pocket Tea blushed. She had never responded well the shameless flirting from boys. "Just a visitor of the town." She twisted off the cap and brought the bottle to her lips letting the cold water cool down her dry throat.

"Oh really? You got relatives here?" He leaned against the counter.

"No..." Tea righted the cap after putting it on wrong.

The boy's brow creased slightly between his thick eyebrows. "Hu, well would you like a tour of the Falls? Free of charge of course. I could take you around to all the nice interesting spots." He let another smile cover his thin lips.

Tea really looked at him for the first time. His brown hair was almost the same color as Sam's and though more defined his clef shin still reminded her of the tall male that had asked her out for their first date a little over two hours ago. "Actually..." She didn't want to be rude to the boy but she also didn't want to lead him on. "I have a tour guide."

"I bet I know more about this town than whoever you've got." The guy puffed his chest out. "Like I said I have lived here my whole life. I can show you a good time."

Tea let a small smile lift the corner of her mouth. "Oh I have no doubt." She swallowed. "But I don't think my boyfriend would like it very much if I let you take me around." Taking another swig of the fresh water she went on. "You see we are here visiting his great aunt and he probably would get hurt if I let someone else show me around." Her throat tightened slightly at the lie she told.

A frown settled on the attendant's brow. "Well he is a lucky guy whoever he is. Have a good day."

Turning to the door Tea left with a soft, "You too." Even without knowing Sam, Tea knew no matter how cute the townie was she would have turned him down. She had been through quite a few small U.S. towns and the guys were all the same. They drooled over a new face thinking maybe they weren't doomed to either die alone or marry the girl they'd known their whole life, neither of which were very appealing.

But this townie had reminded her of Sam. Tea smiled and flicked through the pictures that she had taken on the day she had walked around with Sam. Some of them he hadn't even known she had taken, others he stood as she had instructed and looked at the camera or off to a particular point. Seeing him warmed her heart making her think of all the good things that had happened since she excepted the ride from the brothers a little over a week ago.

Still thumbing through the pictures she found one of herself leaning over the rail of the Ione park jungle gym. Finding that she couldn't recall it, she smiled even though she really didn't like it when other people used her camera. But having that Sam took the picture without her knowledge kind of made her feel how much he cared.

She finished her water and tossed the plastic bottle into a green recycling can. Turning off the camera she started just walking around trying to find a nice shady spot to sit and read. It only took about five minutes to find a small plot of grassy land surrounded by trees. Picking a standalone tree she sat down in the shade of the long lived tree.

Tea could spend hours on end of uninterrupted reading. Taking out her E-reader she had about four full completely unread books and she would be damned if she wasn't going to finish at least one of them. Opening the most interesting book she sank into the book loosing herself in it. Reading had always been a way to leave her reality and join the one of the books. Whenever she would get upset with her mom or someone at school she would pick up a book and it would calm her down.

About three hours or so passed before Tea looked up from her book realizing that the Sun had started making its way toward the horizon. She checked the time on her reader finding it nearly five in the afternoon. Thought of Sam's question pressed against her mind.

It had been quite a while since she had gone out on an actual date with a guy. Sure while hitch-hiking she would come across a cute guy here or there, like Zander in Denver and Chase in St. Paul, but she had never really considered those dates. But here was Sam, the guy she actually found herself falling for. She had woken up more than once in the past week half smiling because she knew he was close by.

The thought of what to wear came to mind. She knew she had a pair of nice jeans and flats but she had only brought T-shirts with her. If she was going to go out with Sam she sure as heck didn't just want to wear a T-shirt. Thinking about the town she remembered that about two blocks from where she sat was a small boutique that would probably have something she could buy.

Tea smiled checking the emergency hundred dollars that she hid in her Nook case. Finding it where she always hid it she pulled out the two fifties happy to still have them. Though it really wasn't an emergency she didn't really want to go back to the motel room and get her debit card and possibly run into Sam and/or Dean. She could always get another hundred and hid it away once again for an actual emergency.

Getting up from the comfort of the tree she brushed herself off. She headed up the street and went to the boutique. An assistant smiled at her when she walked in. Tea smiled back and went over to the blouse section of the store. Finding several ones that she liked she went into the changing room to try them on.

Though only one or two of them looked pretty good Tea went back out putting the bad ones back. After a good thirty minutes of looking through the racks once again. She finally found a royal purple silk V-neck top with ruffled sleeves, when trying it on she found that she actually really liked it. The neck line didn't show too much. She really liked how the bottom rested bellow her left him and then stretched across her body coming to a point on the right side half way down her thigh.

Tea liked how it tied tightly under her breasts and then had extra fabric at the bottom. She didn't even check the price before changing out of the shirt and headed to the cashier. Checking out didn't take long and she was surprised it was on sale for only ten dollars.

Leaving with her nice little shopping bag with the blouse folded carefully, she walked back to the hotel with a big smile on her face. Tea didn't want to be seen but Sam walked out just as she was walking across the grass outside of the motel.

"Hey Tea have you enjoyed your alone time?" He was smiling brightly as he walked toward her.

Tea couldn't help but smile back. She quickly pulled her shopping bag behind her back so that he couldn't see it. "Yeah I've had a pretty great day."

Sam tried to look in the bag curious about what she had bought. "What did you do?" Giving up he decided it would be better than being nosey.

Tea just smirked. She lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "If I told you now we would have less to talk about on our date." She kept smiling as she danced over to her motel room door. "What time are you picking me up?" Stopping at the door Tea turned to look at him.

Her question took him by surprised. Glancing down at his watch he calculated out how long he thought it would take her to get ready. "What do you think about six-thirty to seven-ish?"

"Sounds good to me." Tea blew him a kiss before unlocking her door and disappearing into the hotel room.

**Hope you enjoyed! And are on the edge of your seat for the next chapter! (should be up on the 20th!)**

**To my reviewers!**

**K.T.: **you may be correct or you may not be. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm an evil genus in my own right and so you will never know what comes out in this story! But no worries there will be a lot of interesting things. Aw and I never get tired of saying THANK YOU! your love makes me smile. Lol yeah well I put in that she called Cass a few choice names in Japanese while at Bobby's house and Bobby called her out on it. As for baka it does mean 'idiot' or 'stupid' but there is a specific word for 'idiot' in Japanese. But yeah when your with someone who understands a language and someone who doesn't it is fun to say random words. Unless you are the one who doesn't understand. As for the episode I was talking about the 3rd of the 6th season. It is freaken' amazing!

**Lazygirl2306:** Hehe I'll tell you like I told K.T. you will never know what will come out of my craziness! Fortunately I will connect it all at one time or another. But yeah definitely the "Third Man" episode because its like 5 minutes of GORGEOUS! Plus the rest of the episode was pretty amusing too. I was cracking up like every few minutes, so much so that my family thought I was crazy!

**And well that wraps up another chapter! I love you all and hopefully will post the next one up on the 20th. I dont believe I have any explanations in this one but if I remember later I will update! talk to you later!**


	5. Date Night

**Oh my goodness I am so sorry that I completely lost track of days and time. I would have posted earlier but I got distracted making these flags for my sisters volleyball team. Anyways I hope you love this chapter! Chapter 5 "Date Night**"

At six forty-five Sam who had gotten teased almost nonstop from Dean since he came back after seeing Tea about an hour when he went out to get ice, ran his hand through his hair getting up from his bed. He figured that it was good time as any to go get Tea.

Dean laughed. "Have fun on your date kid." He was still in his bed watching Dr. Sexy M.D. since there really wasn't much else he could do at the moment. Most of their usual routine in cases was out the door since they already knew that it was a Faerie King who was kidnapping the boys and they pretty much knew how to deal with it. They really only needed a plan and if asked Dean was formulating it in his brain as he relaxed watching the soap opera.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was used to Dean teasing him about going out on dates and any night time activity that occurred. Normally Dean actually pushed Sam into dates or other extra circulars. In the past Sam had only ever really liked one girl Dean had pushed him on, but that didn't turn out well. "You just enjoy your girlie doctor show." Sam knew just how to make fun of Dean in return without pushing too many buttons.

As a response Dean just turned up the volume. "I won't wait up for you," he barked over a line the lead actor, Dr. Sexy, was saying to some nurse.

Chuckling Sam headed out. He couldn't explain it, but he had actually really thought about his outfit. In the past with Tea he never wanted to look bad or sloppy but then again he never put thought into it. Now he was over thinking what he was wearing, if his breath smelled, how rumpled his clothes were, if his hair looked good or not and just other things he never thought he had to think about.

Knocking on the door Sam shifted his weight from one Puma clad foot to the next. He hoped he wasn't early or late since he had told her between six thirty and seven. While waiting he checked his watch again making sure that he hadn't waiting past seven. Fortunately it was only six fifty.

Tea opened the door wearing her new vibrant purple blouse and faded blue jeans. She had braided her hair to the side where the end fell over her left shoulder. Smiling Tea looked at him. "Well you sure do clean up nice don't you?" She ran her eyes down looking at his nice black coat that reminded Tea of a business man. But Sam had coupled it nicely with a fresh medium gray T-shirt a pair of blue jeans all tied together with black and white Pumas. "Let me guess this is the coat you wear when you have to be FBI or any other official person."

Sam smirked. "Yes it is." He couldn't help but check her out. Her silk purple shirt accentuated her frame perfectly and her jeans hugged her hips falling all the way down to her shiny aqua strapped sandals. "You look amazing."

Tea shrugged the comment off. "Oh these old things?" It was mostly honest since the only new thing was the silk V-neck. "So what are we going to do tonight?" She pulled the door closed behind her and locked it.

Sam pulled out a set of keys. "Well we have two options." He held his arm out letting her wrap her arm around his as they started to walk to the Impala parked in the lot next to the hotel. "We can get dinner at Granny's Kitchen just down the road in Metaline or we can head down to Colville and have dinner at Stephani's Oak Street Grill. I checked it out on the Internet, and it looks really good. The only problem is that Colville is about an hour away by car."

"Hum..." Tea smiled as he opened the passenger side door for her. "Well it's only an hour. I don't mind. What do you think?" She watched as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I have gone father for less." It wasn't really an answer but he figured it was good enough. "The restaurant stays open late so we don't have to worry about that." He turned the key letting the engine roar to life. "Then again the Granny's Kitchen looks good too."

Nodding Tea pulled the seat belt across her body and buckled in. "Sounds like we should just start going and when we pass Granny's if we decide we want to stay we can. Otherwise we can just move along and go to Colville."

Sam liked her way of thinking. Pulling out of the parking lot he turned down toward the highway that would lead down to Metaline.

Several minutes passed and they drove right on by the small diner. All the way down to Colville which actually only took about thirty minutes to get to, the two were talking about different cases that Tea had asked about.

"Are you serious? You have books written about you?" Tea looked at Sam. They had been sat down at a table near the far right in the front of the diner. "How did that happen?"

Sam opened up his menu scanning over it quickly. "Well you see there is this guy named Chuck. He started having dreams and wrote them down and formed a series that he got published. Dean and I finally found the guy and Cass told us that he was a profit of the Lord."

Tea's eyes grew. "You mean like Bible profit? Like Luke and Paul and Abraham?"

"Chuck thought he was a god because he had supposedly created Dean and I and had put us through all of that stuff." Sam chuckled. "Cass told us that Chuck was writing the Winchester Gospel."

"Oh wow. That must be interesting." Tea hadn't actually fully read through the Bible. But she couldn't imagine actually knowing someone that could essentially be a part of it one day, though it was pretty hard to wrap her brain around the fact that there could be addition to the Bible as it is.

"Yeah Chuck is a pretty interesting guy." Sam started looking at the salads. "The books even have a sort of cult like following. We've actually been to the first ever Supernatural convention which ended up being a case in itself."

"Was that weird?" Tea had looked over a few things that she thought looked good but still hadn't decided. "I mean I've heard of what conventions are like. A couple of my friends tried to get me to go to a Twilight one but I refused." She eyed a bowl of Chili Cheese Fries that looked pretty good. ":There would have been fans pretending to be you right?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah it was kind of awkward. This one super-fan named Becky was all over me. But then again she knew that I was the real Sam Winchester." He shivered at the thought. "It was weird because the convention set up a fake case for the fans to pretend to be us. Then we had to get around the fans especially these to eccentric ones that really wanted to win the gift card prize so that we could get rid of the spirits haunting the hotel the convention was being held in."

"Oh wow sounds scary." Tea shivered. "Maybe I should read these books. They sound pretty interesting on their own accord, I mean even if I didn't know you two I would have liked to read them."

"That would not be a good idea." Sam shook his head. Before they found out about Chuck being a profit they had bought and read through all the books. Inside of the covers held a lot of information not just about the cases but about the personal lives that the brothers held.

Tea's brow creased. "Why not?"

"Well for one, especially with this case being pretty rough and trying, Dean might shoot you himself if he saw you with one of them." Sam checked out what their house was looking like. "Secondly they are pretty personal at times."

"You've read them?" She finally decided that she was going to get the chili cheese fries. "Wouldn't that be awkward reading about things that you thought and did?"

Sam took a sip of his water. "It was. Reading them was like reading a third person's journal of a stalker that could read our minds." He put down his menu. "Plus the books had personal stuff, like after hour things that happened."

"You mean either of you tow going at it with a girl?" Tea didn't even blink. Though it made a twinge of jealousy spark inside of her every time she thought about Sam with anyone else she still knew rationally he would have been with.

Sam nodded. "Yeah there are parts like that. But there are also parts like right after our dad died and having to confront our mom's spirit. Stuff that Dean will never talk about and stuff that I don't really like talking about either, all of it is in those books." He shook his head.

"Oh gotcha!" Tea folded her hand over his. "It would still be cool to learn about all the cases and what not. You know so I can be prepared about what is to come."

Lifting the corner of his lips in a smile Sam couldn't help but think about how he actually didn't want her to know about all the cases because he knew it would change her. When people say 'Ignorance is bliss' they really know what they are talking about. "We've seen some pretty frightening things in our day." He twined his fingers between Tea's. "But if there is anything you want to know I'll tell you. I mean we were talking about some on our way here."

Tea smiled. "What I want to know right now is what are you planning on getting." She tucked her bangs behind her ear.

Sam chuckled. "I was thinking about a salad but looking at it right now I might want a basket of their chicken strips." He didn't want her to think that he only ate salads. "I'm just not sure. What about you?"

Tea nibbled at the corner of her lip. "I was looking at their chili cheese fries and they look really yummy."

"That sounds good." Sam looked at her with a smile. "So truthfully are you not weirded out by any of this craziness?"

Catching his eye she shrugged. "Well I mean it is weird no lie but I don't know..."

"Have you figured out what you want to order?" Their tall brunette server stopped by smiling politely at the two.

Sam kept his eyes on Tea. "I think I am ready, how about you?" He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Yeah I'm ready."

They ordered the food quickly and then the waitress left. Tea continued to smile at him. "So..."

"So?" Sam couldn't help but smile back. He found her smile addictive and he knew even if he wasn't in a very good mood her smile would cause him to smile. "There has got to be something that you want to know. Like I said we've had quite a few cases, don't you want to know about them?"

Tea shrugged taking her time to figure out a question. "What had been the most interesting case so far?" She liked the warmth of his hand against her skin. To be truthful she liked everything about the date, the intimate restaurant, the soft lighting, how even though the table was a bit small Tea still liked being close to Sam.

"What do you mean interesting?" Sam questioned. Most of their cases were average as far as hunters went which could possibly be classified as interesting for average people. There were cases that took a day of research and then the spirit or demon or whatever was taken care of the following day and he was back on the road with his brother on the way to another case.

"Well like one that was really mind boggling." Tea frowned as if her description wasn't exactly what she wanted it to be. "Or one that you were really relieved to be finished with."

Sam nodded his understanding. "Well there was one case when Dean caught a ghost sickness that made him really scared of just about everything." Sam laughed at the memory of Dean being uncharacteristically girl-like. "I mean he screamed like a five year girl when a cat jumped out at us."

Tea laughed along. "I think that would be a funny sight to see. Dean seems so put together the thought of him being scared of a cat is just ridiculous."

"It would have been really funny if it hadn't been for the fact that we had to solve the case or Dean was going to die of heart failure." Sam shrugged drinking some of his water. "But it was fun to tease him once it was all over. He was over compensating manly for several weeks afterward."

"So any ore riveting cases like that?" Tea propped her chin on her palm staring at him intensely.

"Dean and I had to help a fallen angel find and reclaim her Grace." Sam shrugged thinking about Anna. "Though it kind of bit us in the rears later because she traveled back in time and tried to kill our parents so Dean and I wouldn't have been born."

The laughter left Tea's face. "Oh... wow. That must have been bad. Why would she do that?"

Sam didn't get to answer the question before their waitress placed their food in front of them. She asked if there was anything else they wanted, waited for their answers before she headed off to take care of other tables.

Tea pressed her palms together and bowed her head quickly. "_Itadakimasu_."

"What does that mean?" Sam eyed her carefully. He had seen her do the movement before at meals and had wondered about it but never brought himself to ask or say anything.

She looked up with surprised eyes as if she didn't expect to be caught or questioned. In her experience people just didn't ask or they didn't notice it at all. "_Itadakimasu_ is a Japanese saying roughly meaning 'Thank you for this meal.' It is like a small prayer before beginning to eat." Tea licked her lip nervously trying to think of a better way to explain it. "They say it before starting to eat to be polite to the provider of the food."

Sam smiled; he liked how she could just say things in Japanese as easily as speaking in English. Like earlier when she had been talking to her friend Ren, though he hadn't been meaning to listen in on the conversation it had made him smile. He just added it to the long, ever growing list of things he found himself liking about her. "So you really like Japanese hu? Like speaking and writing it?"

Tea nodded. "I used to get bored in class and would write lyrics or random sentences in Japanese along the side of my notes. I ended up having one teacher that actually could read Japanese and read some of my random sentences and asked me about one that I had written about him. I was so embarrassed and I lied."

Sam laughed. "Did you write something bad about him?"

Tea blushed looking away. She still remembered what she had written that one day in History class. "I called him a boring dog." She hid her blush behind her hand. "But I told him that I had written that he was the coolest teacher ever." She turned her eyes back to Sam seeing him trying not to laugh too hard. "Later that week he handed me a paperback. At the bottom of the last page he wrote e a note saying that I lied and he didn't appreciate being called a boring dog."

Letting out a burst of laughter Sam tried to cover it up as a cough. "Did you get in trouble?"

Shaking her head Tea couldn't help but smile back at him. "He was a really cool teacher and just put a frowning face emoticon on my paper. Later her started making comments in Japanese on my papers and would make comments during lecture and only I would laugh." She popped a fry in her mouth.

"Sounds like you had a good class. I bet you got a good grade too." Sam chewed on his food. "But I bet you got good grades no matter who the teacher was."

Tea blushed at his comment. "So what about you?"

Sam started talking about his time spent at Stanford. Though he didn't really want to he told her about Jessica. He also talked about his classes and friends he made. Tea asked questions when she found something to question but mostly just ate and listened. Every once in a while something he said would remind her of a story and she would share giving him time to eat more.

"And that is why it is not a good idea to throw ice chips at raccoons," Tea finished her story.

Sam laughed. He didn't have major experience with recreational camping but Tea made it sound like fun when you were with the right people. "So tell e another one of your camping stories." He had gotten to the bottom of his salad and devoted all of his attention to Tea.

"Well there was one night when my brothers, including Ian and Andy, and I were really bored and we started prank calling people with really ridiculous messages on their voice mails. Of course their favorite thing to do was pick on me but they had decided not to this particular day." Tea pushed her own near empty plate away. "It was just after Christmas and Jensen was on leave. We all headed out to Bastrop State Park for an annual camping trip with our camping club."

"Where is Bastrop?" Sam asked when she paused. Though he hadn't been all around the state of Texas he knew some places including the major cities and college towns.

"About thirty minutes to an hour east of Austin," Tea answered confidently. "So anyways Christmas camp-outs usually went from the 26th till the New Year. So by about the third night we had exhausted our major entertainment." She smiled remember all the fun she had on the trip. "So since I had gotten a cell phone for my birthday that year y brothers thought it would be funny to prank call my friends." She sighed. "We sat in our family Suburban way past midnight making phone calls to people I hadn't even talked to in ages and to friends that I knew would laugh about it later."

"Didn't you all have anything else to do other than that?" Sam raised an eyebrow. Though he could see plainly on her face that it was a pleasant memory for her. "I mean you were camping right? Wouldn't you be able to like go hiking or play horse shoes or something?"

"It was past midnight." Tea giggled. "We had a lot of philosophical conversations late at night too. We weren't just mischievous. Though I got quite a few calls back from some of the people I didn't even know they had called."

Sam laughed. "That sounds like fun." he found himself really liking the far off look that Tea got when she was talking about her memories.

"Jensen and I would stay up till three or four in the morning after everyone had gone off to bed talking about all sorts of things while looking up at the stars." A sadness crossed her face but she covered it well with a smile. "I think he would have really liked you. You two probably would have even been friends."

"Really?" Sam liked hearing that he was the kind of guy Tea's brother would approve of even though he had never met them and the approval would mean nothing due to the fact they could never meet.

Tea snorted a laugh. "Well you would have been friends until he found out that you were dating his little sister." She captured his eyes. "But he disliked any guy that I started dating just on the 'older brother principle' as he would call it."

Sam laughed. "If Dean and I had a little sister I think she would be in the same boat. Or perhaps in a worse boat because we have guns and an angel on our side." He shook his head at the very thought.

"Jensen was a Marine and Jared, though less protective when Jen was alive, is a high ranking Navy Seal." Tea thought about the first time she brought a boy home. Jensen teamed up with their Uncle Michael and set up all of Uncle Mike's hunting rifles and knives in the front room. They had claimed that they had been planning to clean all of his weapons months in advance. "You two have the ability to have the sigils and other anti-demon markings visible though so yeah I would feel bad for a girl to be ya'll's little sister."

"Yeah..." Sam laughed again. "So I'm guessing you have actual experience on the overly protective brother front? I mean I'm the baby of my family, I think it would be interesting to hear what I missed out doing to a younger sibling."

"Ugh I hate being the baby, specially with two older brothers." Tea rolled her eyes with an over exaggerated sigh. "The first guy I ever brought home was met with my brother Jensen and my dad's older brother, Uncle Michael, cleaning all of Uncle Michael's hunting equipment." Tea sighed again. "Let me just tell you my date kept checking his watch and got e home almost half an hour early only to find Jensen in the driveway cleaning his _katana_ collection." Tea wiped her face with her hand. "That guy wanted nothing to do with me ever again."

Sam laughed trying to hold it back. "Your brother had a collection of Japanese swords?"

"Oh yea! And nun-chucks, throwing knives, Ninja stars, and bow staffs, you know the whole nine yards." Tea rolled her eyes. "Not only did he have them but he knew how to use all of them too. He was a freaken' ninja, like with the black belt in _Ninjitsu_ ad everything." She could tell Sam was trying so hard to keep the laughter in. "It's okay, you can laugh. Apparently my dad wanted his kids in martial arts training. Jared stopped after a while but Jensen loved it. Mom never really forced me into it growing up but Jen taught me some of what he knew."

"But you didn't like it very much?" Sam raised an eyebrow. He was always interested in the different ways people grew up since his upbringing was so unique.

"I liked it because Jensen liked it." Tea lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Well originally at least. The first time I got the slip on my older brother made me like it even more. But I gave it up for swimming and volleyball and any number of other things."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like you had a pretty good childhood hu?" He let a small smile settle on his lips.

"Oh I guess." Tea smiled back at him. "I mean it was steady. Private schools were pretty boring but I met some really good friends there." Even though they were out on the date together she still couldn't help but wonder how she got so lucky to have met a guy like Sam. "I mean other than having to wear uniforms up until I got to college I can't really complain."

Laughing Sam kind of understood what she was saying. "So what did you do today? You said you were going to tell me." He picked up her hand again. "Did you have a good alone day?"

"I went around and took pictures. After that I found a nice shady tree and spent most of the time reading there. Throughout all of it I listened to my Zune." She smiled remembering the picture he took of her.

"Ah sounds really relaxing."

Tea bit her lip nervously. "Yeah but kind of lonely." She liked how he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You were the one who wanted to be alone," Sam pointed out teasingly.

"I know." Tea sent him one of her smiling glares. "I just didn't realize how much I've really come to... I don't know." She shook her head. Her original thought process was wrong. "I think I've come to enjoy just being with you and your brother. Like I know I wanted space but after a while I forced myself to staying away because I knew I needed to even though I wasn't sure how much I wanted to."

Sam laughed once again not fully understanding but her flustered expression made him laugh. "It's okay." He looked around to find that they were one of the last people in the joint. "Are you ready to go?"

Tea looked up, breaking out of their personal bubble. "Yeah I think we should go before they kick us out for staying too long." She smiled at him even though inside she really wished they could stay together like this forever. "If you would excuse me." She got up pushing back her chair and then headed to the bathroom.

After washing and drying her hands Tea checked her hair and reapplied the peppermint chap-stick she always wore. She headed back out only to find Sam standing lips pressed against their waitress's lips. "S...Sam?" Tea clutched her stomach as if had just fallen away from her.

Sam pulled away from the waitress. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Tea... It's not what it looks like."

The waitress, seeing that she had been caught, slapped Sam hard across the face. "How dare you."

"Oh stuff it." Tea glared at the waitress. Her eyes lost their intensity as she studied the girl. "Sam?" She couldn't take her eyes off the waitress unable to understand why something felt so wrong. She didn't like the waitress more than just the fact that she had walked in on the tramp kissing Sam.

Sam moved to Tea's side. "What is it?" He didn't like the waves of confusion and anger rolling of Tea.

"You..." Tea clutched her hands into fists. "Why did you..." She shook her head. "I think we need to talk outside."

Smiling the waitress consented. "After you little girl." She gestured out the door. Tea and Sam started heading out. "Ah ah ah," the waitress wiggled her pointer finger in the air. "You Sammy-boy should stay here while us girls talk." With a flick of her finger Sam was sent flying back into his chair.

"Don't you touch him!" Tea glared at the waitress. She studied the dark haired girl trying to figure out a way to deal with her easily and to get rid of her without making a big commotion.

"Aw look Sammy I didn't know you had your own little protector." The waitress sneered in Sam's direction. "She's cute, it's a wonder how you ever got along without her."

Sam struggled to pull himself away from the chair but the force keeping him there was just too strong.

Looking at Tea the waitress smirked. "And just to qualify I didn't touch him." She winked at Sam. "So if you really want to do this in here where anyone could see us be my guest." A fox's grin spread across the girl's face. There was a dark glint in her eye that Tea didn't like at all. "Or we could take this outside while Sam stays here."

Sam put up his hands. He didn't like the idea but he knew there wasn't much he could do. Catching Tea's eye he nodded and then finger spelled something to her.

Tea read his fingers and winked at him so he would know she understood. "After you. I'll be right back Sam. Then we can head back." She smiled politely before following the server.

They stepped out into the parking lot and the dying light. "You don't have a clue what you've just done do you?" The waitress stopped letting Tea walk in front of her. "But I will reap the rewards of your stupidity. There was a frenzy the last time this happened."

Tea kept her eyes on the blade that the employee pulled out of her apron. She had seen Sam clean it multiple times before. It gleamed in the slight light that was still left from the sun. Tea could see the sigils that ran along the blade. "What do you mean?" Tea feigned innocence.

The waitress looked at her with endlessly coal black eyes. Tea guessed she should have at least pretended to be surprised but she had somehow seen the wreathing black snaky smoke under the pale skin ever since she came back from the bathroom. "You're more powerful than I thought."

Shrugging Tea smirked. "So why don't you tell me why you want to kill me so that I will know the next time one of you come after me." She showed no fear as she stood in her flats that wouldn't be any help if she had to run.

"There won't be a next time." The demon took a step closer to Tea. "I am not stupid. I know how to complete a job and not let myself be killed in the process." She twirled the blade lazily between her fingers. "You will die. I will get the bounty and everything will go back to normal."

Tea laughed right in the girl's face. "You know your friends who possessed my brothers thought the same thing. Obviously I'm harder to kill than anyone thought. So give me your best shot and when I come back I'll hunt your rear down and send you deeper than six feet down."

A sly smile lit the snarling face. "You don't even know why you aren't dead do you?"

"Of course I know, _baka_." Tea didn't let up on her confidence with her lie.

"You're kind can't lie though." The waitress's brow creased. "And yet deception seeps from your lips like your blood will be doing soon."

"Poetic but I'm not lying." Tea lied just as surely as she did before. "So would you get this done with? I'd like to get back to my date with my boyfriend."

"If you really knew why you aren't dead you wouldn't be asking me to explain it to you." She stepped forward right in Tea's face with the demonic blade between them. "You obviously haven't begun it yet which is why you can lie. Unfortunately for the boy you won't be able to either."

Tea didn't let the word affect her carefully constructed calm, though the onion-fish breath was starting to make her stomach roll a little bit. "You need a major breath mint." She stepped back putting about a foot between them then waved her hand in front of her nose to displace the smell. "Like two whole packs of Tic-Tacs and a jumbo bottle of Listerine. Then maybe your breath will be okay enough for the entire animal populating not to run in fear of the stink."

A wolf-like growl rumbled in the waitress's chest. "You should watch your words." The threat came out as a half snarl from between bared teeth.

Inside Sam found he was able to pull himself out of his seat. He had given it enough time. Silently he pulled open the exit and slipped through. Seeing Tea's fearless face over the demon's shoulder made him smile inwardly. Dean had been concerned that Tea wasn't hunter material but Sam had never seen such bravery in anyone outside of the hunting community.

He didn't hear what Tea said but he could tell it really pissed the demon off. Sam could see the muscles bunching in the meat suits back as it got ready to attack. He wasn't sure Tea knew he was there but he stretched his hand out an concentrated.

It hadn't been as long as he wanted it to be since he had connected with the pit of black despair inside of him. He had been suppressing it because he knew it was wrong, the gloom shouldn't have been there, he shouldn't be able to touch it. But he touched it with his consciousness pulling the power from it. Opening his eyes he stared at the demon's back. The darkness fought with his will to overwhelm and take over but Sam suppressed it breaking it to do his bidding.

"That's enough," the demon barked. The waitress's pretty face blurred with spite, her olive eyes changed into a cave without the pleasure of sunlight. "Now you die." She lunged, knife outstretched ready, pleading for blood.

Tea realized at the last second that she had nowhere to go. She had backed herself up to a random parked car and wouldn't be able to get away. Even without the hope of escape she wouldn't give any satisfaction to show fear. Her eyes followed the knife as it sailed at her.

Suddenly the hand holding the knife stopped mid-air. The knife fell to the ground as the black eyed she-witch clutched her throat. Eyes darted wildly from side to side as a gurgle could be heard. Black smoke foamed around her open lips. Then it fell like a waterfall to the ground sizzling with black, grey and red as the earth reclaimed it.

Once the smoke was gone the waitress's olive eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground in a dead faint. Tea snatched the knife from the ground and looked up. Sam stood several yards away with his arm extended toward her. A grimace pulled at his handsome face as his jaw clenched in determination. He let his arm drop breathing heavily.

"Sam?" Tea's eyes widened. "Was... was that you? Did you do that to her?" Seeing him there her heart soared but the way back of her mind told her to be cautious. She didn't listen and rushed to him wrapping her arms around his sturdy frame.

"Did she hurt you?" His question came out as a breathy whisper but Tea understood it. He sagged slightly against her not realizing how much it had taken out of him.

"No." Tea shook her head bracing herself against him. She wanted to bread down because she didn't understand exactly what happened. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sam pulled himself together regaining his strength quicker than he thought he would. "I'm fine and yes I did. I... I exorcised the demon inside of her." His eyes searched Tea's face to gauge her reaction to the news. They had talked a lot about Sam's hunting over the years but he had yet to tell her about his powers other than the visions.

"Oh..." Tea wasn't really sure how to react to such a statement. "Thanks for saving me." She offered. Though she had plenty of questions she wanted him to tell her on his own. "Will the girl be okay?"

Sam nodded. "We should probably go though." He kept his arm around her as they walked past the unconscious girl to the Impala. Without talking they left Colville. Fifteen minutes outside of the city Sam pulled off the highway and looked at Tea. "I should probably explain what happened back there hu?"

Tea unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face him. "If you don't want to tell me I understand. You don't have to."

Smiling slightly Sam shook his head. "You shouldn't give me that option." He was trying to figure out the best way to tell her. He had never had to tell anyone this before. "You know how I can have visions... or used to have visions."

Tea nodded.

"Well after the visions stopped I learned that I could also exorcise and kill demons with my mind." Sam struggled with how much he could explain. But his eyes never left her even as he picked up her hand and held it between his own. "A demon made a deal with my mom ten years before I was born and on the night of my six month birthday came into my nursery. He fed me some of his blood which is why I can do these things." Sam paused.

"Okay..." tea didn't know what else to say. She nibbled on her lip as she listened to Sam talk about different things that had happened because of this. A part of her wanted to run because some of what he said scared her, like the part about the demon blood, but she didn't want to hurt Sam. She never knew that someone would be able to come into her life and mix it up so completely but she was still pretty certain that she wouldn't care if Sam claimed to be the Devil himself that she would still feel the same way about him.

"So that's the whole story." Sam kept his eyes on hers not wanting to look away.

Tea didn't know what to say. She didn't want to stay quiet either and make him think that she was figuring out some way to hit the highway out of there. Instead she pulled her hand out of his and moved both of her hands to bring his face closer to hers allowing her to kiss him. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me everything."

Sam looked a little shell shocked. He never guessed that she would respond in this way. But because she did he fell for her even farther than he had already fallen. "So you don't have anything else to say?" He truthfully expected her to call him crazy and demand he take her back to the hotel so she could pack and leave.

"What else is there to say?" Tea returned with a question. "I would have left after you and Dean told me about the demons if I was going to leave at all." She kissed him again. "Don't get me wrong it kind of freaked me out a little bit but I'll get over it. It's not like you can change who you are."

A smile burst onto his face. He kissed her back. "How about we head back to the motel and we can talk more hu?" He couldn't explain it but he was so overjoyed that she wasn't leaving. That she didn't think he was a monster for something he had no control of.

"That sounds great." Tea sat back and buckled in. She grabbed his hand pulling it into her lap as if he was going to disappear if she didn't.

They didn't really talk on the remainder of the drive but Tea's mind was spinning faster than the wheels. She knew it took a lot for him to tell her all that and she really liked it. She felt closer to him than before even though they hadn't done anything.

Sam opened the passenger side door for her when they got to the parking lot of their motel. He walked her to her door. "Let me check on Dean and tell him that we are back okay?" Sam kissed her cheek before going to his own room.

Dean was sprawled out fully asleep on his bed with the TV and all the lights off. Sam just chuckled and closed the door locking it back as quietly as he could before going back to Tea's room. He knocked lightly on the door.

Tea opened the door. "Welcome back." She had changed into pajama bottoms and a black tank top.

Sam tried not to look but he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under the top. "So wana talk?" He swallowed hard trying to clear his mind of all the thought zooming around in there.

Smiling Tea took his hand. "Or we could do something else." She fluttered her eyelashes at him before reaching up and capturing his lips with her own.

**I'm really sorry it is so long but I'm hoping everyone loves it. I will leave it all up to your imagination what happens that night.. hehehe and will try to be more punctual about my postings.**

**To my reviewers!**

**K.T.:** lol you do need to watch them. The 6th season even though are only in 4 episodes is starting to be really good! I am in love all over again! Anyways yeah theories are always fun unless you are sitting next to a person watching a Movie/TV show and they say 'such and such is going to happen' and then it does but they have never seen the show before. (hehe this person is usually me. I really pissed my older sister off while watching 30 days of night. She had seen it and I was figuring everything out and she was mad) anyways I hope you liked this chapter and that it makes up for the lack of entertainment in the last chapter.

**So a random thing TV Guide is letting the readers pick what TV show will be on the cover for the December 13th issue. This has never happened before and Supernatural is one of the candidates. If you want to vote and you can vote as many times as you want until November 1st. You can go on the Supernatural Facebook page and it has a link there. (I would post here but I dont think would let me)**

**Thanks once again for continuing to read! Love you lots**

**3 Rei!~  
**


	6. The Morning After

**Ah and now I give you the newest chapter! Chapter 6 'The Morning After'**

Tea rolled over in her sleep, only partially conscious. Finding only more covers next to her sent red flags through her mind. Small shafts of light filtered through the widow's curtains telling her it was morning already. The events from the night before flooded her sleep filled brain. Jolting into the upright position her eyes sprang open. "Oh..." Her eyes fell on his lanky form.

Sitting at the edge of the bed in nothing but his boxers Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Morning." He didn't look over at her, just kept sitting.

"I thought you..." Tea stopped. She would have never thought that Sam would be one to love 'em and leave 'em. But when she rolled over and didn't find him asleep next to her she couldn't prevent the thought from passing through her mind.

"I'm not that kind of person." Sam finally looked over at her with sad eyes. "If I was going to leave you afterward I wouldn't have spent the night with you." He swallowed thinking. "Nevertheless even though I would never do that, it probably would have been a good idea to have slept in Dean and my hotel room as to not tip him off."

Tea giggled. "Is it so wrong for you to have a love life?" She looked at him noticing how he didn't return her smile.

"No, sometimes he has even pushed me at girls." Sam shook his head. "It's just he teases me about it. And he would tease you about it too."

Tea swiped her hand across the air in front of her. "Pushhh that doesn't matter. I'd find something to tease him about."

"I'm sorry." He dropped his head in his hands. He looked like he really regretted what they did the night before.

Tea pulled the blanket with her as she scooted over next to him butting her shoulder against his. "What are you sorry for?" The thought of him regretting sleeping with her entered her brain and buzzed around. She didn't know what she would do if he rejected her.

Sam wrapped his arm around her drawing Tea closer to him. "I feel like I took advantage of you. I mean you wanted to wait until you got married but then I tempted you..."

With a giggle Tea pushed herself up and kissed his cheek. "Sam if I still wanted to wait for marriage, I would be waiting forever." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You aren't the kind of guy that settles down and gets married. If you were the marrying type I'm sure you would be by now."

"Tea..." Sam looked down at her with soft eyes.

Tea reached up and pressed her finger to his lips. "Look if I really didn't want to do anything I wouldn't have. I let you into my room, I gave in." She smirked. "Trust me I can resist if I had wanted to." She pulled away ever so slightly to get a better look at him.

Sam smirked not sure how much he believed her. "Maybe so but what would you say to if I told you that I hadn't even turned the seduction all the way up." He looked down at her. "If you don't know how hard it is to resist at full seduction then your little hypothesis is wrong."

Tea let a small smile play across her lips. "Well maybe you should try that full powered seduction."

Right as Sam was leaning down to kiss her someone knocked on the door. "Who in the world could that be?" Tea glanced over at the door as if she could see through it.

"Tea." Dean's voice barked through the door.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh shi..." The word froze on his lips as Tea glared at him.

"Gime a minute Dean." She yelled back. Tea unraveled herself from his arms and headed to the bathroom to grab a towel. "I suggest if you don't want your brother to know you will hide." Tea wrapped the towel around her body securing it tightly.

Sam caught her on her way past. "Just don't let him come in to the restroom." He left a kiss on her lips before heading into the bathroom.

Tea giggled as she continued on her way to the door. "Morning Dean." Tea opened the door, smiling at the oldest. "What's going on?"

Dean looked like he had a smart retort on his tongue but then he stopped noticing her lack of clothes. "Why are you in a towel?" He looked around seeing that no one was outside. "That could be classified as indecent exposure."

With an eye roll Tea stepped out of the way letting Dean walk in. "Well if you hadn't pounded on my door yelling like you were about to break it down, I would have had time to put on my pajamas." She leaned against the wall near the bathroom door. "I was about to get in the bath."

"Oh." Dean smirked. "Well I just came to ask if you've seen Sam. I don't know if he came back last night. If he didn't come back at all last night he could either have gotten into some trouble or well he could have gotten himself into a lot of trouble." Dean let his smirk widen to let her know just exactly what he meant.

Tea shook her head. "Dean you know your brother is a grown man. If he chose to spend the night with some girl that is his decision you don't have much say in it." She folded her arms across her chest. "Anyways we got back here around midnight and he went over to check on you saying you had already fallen asleep. We started talking and he stayed till like three or four before he decided that he should hit the hay." She tried to stay as close to the truth as she could up until the last sentence.

"Oh talking hu?" Dean still had his look on that made her think that he didn't believe her in the slightest bit. "What did you two talk about?"

"What didn't we talk about is the better question." Tea laughed. "There was so much that it's hard to keep track." She rolled her neck. "Anyways, you just missed him. He came by about five minutes ago asking if I wanted any coffee and donuts. So I'm guessing that he went down to the donut shop to get breakfast for us."

Dean nodded. "The only reason why I'm wondering is because his bed was made and it didn't look like it had been slept in at all." He chuckled. "Maybe he left you to go find someone else."

Tea just shook her head. "Well I'm sure he will be back in like ten minutes at most so you should probably go wait in your room." She was getting antsy. With Sam in the bathroom it was all too easy for Dean to catch him and her in the lie.

"Oh but I don't mind waiting here for you to get finished with your shower." Dean grinned.

"Dean..." Tea walked over to him and pulled him to the door. "Not that I don't enjoy our banter but I would love to be able to take a shower without fear of anyone seeing me." She sighed heavily. "So you go on and just chill out. Why do you want Sam so much anyways?"

"Well he has a track record of getting caught." Dean scratched his head. "Plus well it wouldn't be great if he got taken by this faerie king person."

Tea rolled her eyes once again. "Dean you really shouldn't worry so much about your brother. He can take care of himself and no worries he is just going to get breakfast." She opened the door letting Dean walk out. "I'll be over in like thirty minutes or so." She waved as she closed the door in his face.

Sam waited all of five seconds before coming out of the bathroom laughing hysterically. "Did you know that you are amazing?" He walked strait to her cupping her chin between both hands and kissing her firmly on the lips. "I can't believe you."

"What?" Tea looked up at him confused. He started to say something but she stopped him. "Actually you can tell me later, right now you need to go get donuts and coffee for you, me, and Dean." She used her head to gesture toward the door. "And make it quick otherwise Dean will think the big bad faerie king came and stole you."

Sam laughed again. "You really are just so wonderful!" Sam exclaimed kissing her again. He pulled away and looked at her for a long moment studying her face and the way the light reflected off her blue eyes. "Tea I... I love you." He ran his eyes over her face trying to gauge her reaction.

Tea's eyes grew to the size of serving plates seemingly taking up her whole face. No one outside of her family had ever said those three words in this context before. Sure her friends said they loved her all the time but in a more family way. No guy had ever said it to her with the full meaning of the words behind it, or at least she never considered that they had meant it in that way.

Sam continued when she didn't say anything. "You said that I'm not the kind of guy that settles down and I agree with you, I'm not. I have considered it from time to time but have never thought much about it especially after I started hunting again. You make me want to think about it more and more."

"But then I would be in the same predicament as if I had married a uniform like my mom wants me to." Tea frowned ever so slightly. "Er well kind of at least. I mean I wouldn't want you to give up hunting just because of me. You and your brother are so good together and you save so many people."

Sam chuckled. "If I settled down with you I would have to give up hunting. Do you really think I could go on a hunt and not think about how it could be a trap to get me half way across the country so that the demon or whatever could come and take away my bride?"

"Well obviously you would have to teach me how to protect myself." Tea made it sound like it was the simplest thing in the known world. "And we could surround our house with iron and salt or even better iron soaked in salt. Then we could paint all those funny symbols around the house to ward off anything else that doesn't mind salt or iron." She made the hypothetical seem like it could actually happen. "I wonder if they would still work even though they were covered up by wallpaper."

With another laugh Sam picked her up and spun her around. "You know I think this is one of the reasons why I love you so much. You don't even consider it as weird or different that we would have to plan or house out in that way."

Tea smiled until her eyes fell on the clock. "Ah Sam! Dean is going to come back over and find that you didn't go to the donut place and that we slept together and everything. You have to go!" She wiggled out of his hold making sure to keep the towel around her. She scurried around the room picking up his jeans and his undershirt from the night before.

Sam nodded accepting the clothes. "What about my jacket?" Sam pointed at the black cloth heap in the corner. He had grabbed up his socks and shoes after putting on his other clothing.

"I'm pretty sure if Dean sees you in the same outfit that you wore yesterday he will know something has happened." She picked up the shirt. "Besides a plain ole T-shirt shows off more muscles than this jacket. I'll give it back later when Dean isn't around."

Sam shook his head with a laugh. "Okay, you go take your shower and I will be back as soon as I can." He kissed her once more. "Oh and I suggest Advil to keep away the soreness."

Tea smiled. "I will." She kissed his cheek and walked him to the door. "Oh and by the way, I forgot to tell you, but I really do love you too."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad." He kissed her cheek before walking away from the motel room in a way that if Dean happened to be looking out of the window he wouldn't be seen.

Tea sighed wasted only a second on watching Sam's backside before she remembered that she was supposed to be taking a shower. She scampered over to the bathroom taking her shower and changing into a fresh pair of sweats and a simple T-Shirt she got from a camp she attended when she was a kid. After brushing her teeth and combing her drying hair into a pony tail she grabbed some Advil from her bag and gulped down two pills.

Smiling she checked her reflection in the mirror before picking up her phone and key to the room. She locked the door then walked over to Sam and Dean's room rapping on the door lightly.

Sam opened the door smiling lazily. "Good morning Tea." He moved out of the way so that Tea could walk in. "How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Knowing that he had to ask these questions even though he knew what had happened. "Really great actually on both accounts." She kissed his cheek on her way in the room. "So how are you two? Did y'all sleep well?" She sat down on Sam's bed. Sam followed her sitting down. Tea leaned against his shoulder.

Holding out a cup to her Sam smirked. "I slept well. You missed our morning run." He opened up a box of kolaches. "Want one?"

"Thanks." She accepted the cup finding it to be hot chocolate and took a koloche from the box. "I'm sorry I was sleepy. Plus by the time you came to wake me up, you had already finished."

Laughing Sam nodded. "Well I tried to wake you up before but you didn't answer the door. So I just let you sleep and went for my run then came back to see if you wanted food." He grabbed his own breakfast and put the box on the bedside table.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So I don't know when you two got in but I was out. Did you two have a good time on your date?" He cracked a smile at the thought of the two of them going out together.

Sam and Tea exchanged glances. "The date was great." Tea began. She didn't know if Sam wanted to tell Dean about the demon. "We went to this nice dinner in Colville."

"But we ran into a little bit of a problem," Sam hesitated. "Just at the very end though," he classified quickly. "Just a demon possessing our waitress, but we exorcised her pretty easily." He didn't know if Tea was going to blab about him using his powers but she stayed quiet.

Dean's eyes bugged out. "Just a demon?" He placed his cup of coffee down and got up. "Well what happened?"

"She wanted to kill me like what Ian and Andy wanted to do." Tea finished off her kolache and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "But Sam exorcised her while she was distracted." She knew that if Sam had wanted to tell Dean about the way he exorcised the demon he would have. Remembering back to their talk from the night before Sam had said he powers made Dean uneasy and didn't like hearing about Sam using them.

"And you didn't immediately wake me up why?" Dean growled. He didn't like the fact that Sam had kept this from him. He had hoped they were beyond all of those secrets that Sam wasn't slipping back into keeping things from him again. The last time that he did Lucifer was set free. "Did she say anything helpful?"

Tea swallowed trying to think back to the terrifying experience. "Well she said something about me not being able to lie." She bit her lip getting more nervous by the second with Dean glaring at her. "Then there was something about a frenzy the last time 'this' happened." She looked away from the searching hazel eyes. "And like Ian and Andy said, I have a bounty on my head."

"What frenzy? When did this happen before? Why can't you lie?" Dean shot off the questions one at a time in quick secession, in one breath, without letting Tea answer. "Why in the world do you have a bounty on your head?"

Sighing heavily Tea straightened up. "Do you think I would have kept it from you if I knew?" She liked how Sam's arm pulled her closer sending his support through hid closeness. "I am just as clueless as you are. I can lie, I lied right to her face saying I knew why this was all going on. I lied to this attendant at a gas station yesterday. I can lie."

Sam rubbed her back with the palm of his hand. "It's okay Tea." He knew she was getting worked up which would make this whole conversation counterproductive. "So what are we going to do? I'm guessing Cass hasn't gotten back to us hu?"

Dean nodded with a growl. "Yeah I've heard nothing from the winged bastard." He sat down heavily on his bed. "He won't answer his phone or anything."

Tea could tell the brothers had gotten this multiple times. "So what are we going to do?" She finished off her hot chocolate and got up to throw it away.

"We could always walk around and see if we could find signs of the faeries," Sam shrugged. "We may not be able to actually find the guy but we could always check."

"Though splitting up and covering the entire 1,491 square miles of Forest?" Dean snorted in laughter. "Yeah that's really going to happen. We can't just go walking around. You said that the NeverNever overlaps our realm and we can't see faeries unless they want us to. How the hell would we be able to find them?"

"We print out a map off Google and get water and compasses." Tea rolled her eyes. "You said that three of the five boys came from this town meaning the HQ is probably around here." She shrugged. "We probably have no chance of finding it but we could always try."

"What do you mean no chance?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "I mean I know we can't see them but there's got to be a way if you are really looking." He picked up a shot gun from the floor and popped it open looking at the casings.

"Well that depends." Tea got up. "I've read things where you can't find it unless you've been there before like _Isla de Muerta_ from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie." She picked up one of Sam's knives knowing without understanding shy that it was a purely iron blade. "Then there are the rumors that you can find it you just don't know what you've found. Finally there is one or two that says that it is as invisible to humans as all Fae are and we couldn't be able to see it."

Dean growled. "So you are saying that we have about a snow ball's chance of finding this guy unless he surfaces."

"Pretty much yeah." Tea twirled the blade between her fingers. "I mean walking around is still a good idea because we may be able to figure something out." She tossed it up into the air and caught it.

Sam got up and caught the blade right before Tea did the second time she threw it up. "You're making me nervous." He smiled at her politely and handed back the knife. "So should we go out or not?"

"What else do we have to do?" Dean stood up and put the shotgun down. "We could sit around and do nothing or we could try to find this. We have gotten lucky before." He pulled the iron blade from Tea's hand. "So is there any way that we can find them? Like certain herbs or trees?"

"There are Faerie Rings." Tea shrugged her shoulders not knowing if this was the answer he wanted. "Which would be a ring of mushrooms on the ground. Supposedly if you step in one of them you forget what you are doing, are captured and can only be set free by a faerie, or are able to see faeries." She thought back to her research. "I have read once that faeries leave behind a sparkly dust like 'Pixie Dust'."

Sam frowned; her final statement reminded him of something that had happened not too long ago. "What do you mean Tea?" He wracked his brain trying to figure out why it had sparked his memory. So far he could only remember something about a park.

"Well there was one thing that I read that the faeries left spots of gold dust. You know how you said that demons leave behind sulfur; well faeries leave behind small flecks of gold." Tea picked up a longer dagger-like blade also made of pure iron. She ran her finger along the flat of the blade feeling a sort of electrical zing. It wasn't unpleasant just something new.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Gold dust? So why the hell don't we have some of them locked up in the Treasury so we could get more gold? Enrich the economy hu?"

Rolling her eyes Tea tested the blade on her thumb. There wasn't much pain in the cut but the iron burned when it bit into her flesh. Tea jerked her hand away shaking it. She looked at her thumb seeing chard skin around the crimson blossom of blood. "Yea faeries really care so much about human economy. They trade in herbs and animal skins and favors; you really think they give a damn about paper and coins?"

Sam looked at her hand. "Are you okay?" He had noticed how she jerked her hand away from the knife. Pulling it toward him he saw the blood on her finger.

Tea smiled at him. "Yeah it's fine." She put her thumb in her mouth sucking off the blood. When she pulled it out there wasn't even a mark. "Oh wow." Showing her thumb to Sam she smiled. "I guess I haven't lost my ability to heal myself."

Dean glared at her thumb. "How the hell do you do that?" He grabbed her hand. "Weren't you just bleeding?"

Tea shrugged. "If I knew how it was happening I would know why I'm not dead right?" She put the iron dagger down not liking how it had stung her. "So back to the gold dust and faeries. Faerie rings mean that a group of faeries have gathered there, in lore it meant that they had danced on that spot." She smirked. "There may be other ways to find a faerie but I don't recall them."

"What happens if you find gold dust?" Sam asked. He still couldn't capture the reason why the gold dust had pulled at his mind. "Do you follow it?"

"Well it just means a faerie has stopped there, it's not like there is a line of gold dust that follows the faeries around." Tea shook her head. "The more dust in one spot the higher up on the food chain the faerie is, meaning the closer they are related to Oberon or Mabh."

"Dust..." Sam's eyes grew. He finally remembered. "Tea remember that first time we went running and found the park?" His mind was whirling. "We had been playing tag but took a break to talk and you said you saw that guy who had asked you to dance the other night in the woods watching us."

Tea frowned slightly. She remembered the game; it was after the two of them had fallen asleep on the roof together. Thinking harder she did recall seeing the guy but his name eluded her. "Yeah I think so." She leaned against the wall giving herself a little bit more room.

"When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed?" Dean questioned angrily. "Someone was watching you two and you didn't tell me?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "At the time we just thought it was a trick of the light. When Sam went to check it out all he found was glitter." She looked at Dean.

"Glitter or gold dust?" Dean raised his eyebrow. "We could have had this damn king for a week so far and saved the boy. But no you just thought it was a trick of light and failed to mention it."

"Well excuse me. At the time I wasn't even involved with the case, you kept me out of it." Tea stepped up in his face. "If it wasn't for Sam, you would still be keeping me in the dark. You would still be trying to figure out who was kidnapping the boys. You wouldn't know that all this was the result of a Faerie king."

Sam had never seen a girl other than Tea get up in Dean's face and scold him. It still made him want to laugh. She was right though, they wouldn't know the reasoning behind the kidnappings without her. Or is they did know it would have been after long sessions of research and they would have been farther behind than they were.

Dean was about to come back with a tight retort when his phone buzzed. He glared at Tea before going to the bedside table and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

**Hey everyone! I got today's right and before midnight my time! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is significantly shorter than the last but the last one wasn't meant to be that long, just a lot of information to put in one chapter. **

**To my reviewers.**

**K.T.: **Lol yes Sam used his powers! As for about Tea I couldn't give away too much or you might get bored of the story and all the mystery would be gone. No worries eventually the secret will come out and you will know who or what Tea is.

**Lazygirl2306:** Yeah I try not to talk in movie theaters because you never know if other people will get angry or not. Also if the other person hasn't seen the movie before I try to keep my thoughts to myself. But when someone else has seen the movie its always fun to say what you think. As for "Live free or Twi-hard" I'm kind of conflicted, I liked the episode in general it was interesting, I don't like what they are doing to Sam's character. It's sad when Dean is the compassionate one of the two.

**Once again I thank you all for reading! Love you long time! See you in 5 days with an update! Bye Bye!**


	7. The Start

**Ah and now we are back again on this lovely Saturday afternoon or evening or morning on Sunday or any other day you are reading this. I hope you have enjoyed the chapters so far and will like this one just the same. Chapter 7 "The Start"**

"Good morning to you too Dean," Bobby snapped back. "What got you all railed up this morning? You sound like you are ready to kill someone."

Sending another glare at Tea he nodded. "Yeah well you better have something good or I just might." He really hated being talked down to. Tolerating it at sometimes from those like Bobby or Cass who knew more about things than he did, he wasn't going to take it from a nineteen year old girl.

Bobby laughed. "You got a little blond ruffling your feathers don't ya?" He knew it probably wasn't much of a good idea to laugh at Dean but he couldn't help it. "You shouldn't let her do that. She should know her place when talking to you."

Dean nodded liking what Bobby was saying. "So you got anything for us? Cause we could really use it." He was starting to calm down knowing that Tea was actually being logical. "We are kind of blocked."

"Well from what I've found the NeverNever is part of our world. The Faerie king is going to be a Seelie Prince which means that he has got some major power." Bobby sighed looking down at the atlas in front of him seeing the different regions. "There is a small possibility that this is a solitary Fae with no court affiliations but that is pretty small."

Dean wet his lips staring at the wall. "So anything else? Otherwise I' going to get back to our little problem."

Bobby chuckled "You know killing her would make Sam angry and be helping demos. You don't want to do either of those." He pulled a book toward him. "As for the other information, I think I can help you. This book I have had got some information on the suckers. Just basic stuff is they pull their power from innocence and nature. They essentially can be shape shifters because of their glamour which is their form of magic."

Sighing Dean clenched his jaw. "Is there anything in those books about seeing them for what they really are?" He could think of nothing better than being able to close this case as quickly as possible before another boy gets taken or some poor girl has to spend the rest of her life with Faeries.

"Actually I've found a couple." bobby grabbed a smaller leather bound book with yellowing pages. "There is one that claims eating or wearing the herb Vervain and or a four-leaf clover will allow you to see Fae." He flipped to another page in the small book finding he hadn't been on the right page. "I do have one book from the mid-twelfth century that had a potion that if you put it over your eyes and let it sit for a hour it will open your eyes to everything. This book is really reliable but the ingredients ad directions are pretty steep."

Dean rubbed his eye wishing he had gotten more sleep instead of watching the soap opera. "What does it say?" He glanced over at Sam and Tea seeing them close together talking in hushed tones.

Bobby read through some basic herbs. "Then there is the root of a Faerie truffle from the 237th degree of a Faerie ring." He sighed. "You have to cut this root with a silver blade at the stroke of midnight on the third Wednesday of the on cycle. This root has to be added to the potion on the stroke of noon that day." His voice had become monotone as if he was reading it straight out of the book.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean scratched his head. "Let me guess the third Wednesday of the moon cycle was last week or something?" He hated how some rituals and potions had to be so specific.

"Yesterday actually but yeah." Bobby had the same frustrations with the specifications of hunting. "A contact of mine grows Vervain. I don't know if it will actually work but it can't hurt. I have looked it up and it seems like it could be pretty workable."

Dean growled. "There anything else?" He hated the thought of the potion actually working but they had missed out. "And do we need to go to your contact to get the Vervain?"

"My contact is bringing it to me and I've convinced Cass to take it to you three," bobby answered. "I doubt he will stay to chat though."

"Thanks Bobby if you find anything else can you give us a cal?" Dean got ready to hang up the phone.

"Wait a minute you idgit," Bobby barked. "You haven't heard everything I have to say. There is one other way I can find. A royal Fae can grant you Sight. I don't know how but I'm sure if you found a royal you already have Sight so you don't need it but still."

Dean rolled his eyes, like they really needed to know that" Thanks again Bobby, is there anything else?" He didn't want Bobby getting all frustrated again. Bobby was one of their best resources because he had made it his mission to know just about everything one would need to know when it came to hunting.

"Nope that's about it. Another contact of mine had got this other book he's going to bring me tonight but so far that's it." Bobby pushed the smaller book off the bigger one. "Be careful these devils are tricky little bastards and as for the Vervain you should have it by the end of the day."

Nodding Dean smirked, maybe they could get Cass to stay a while and tell them what he knew. "Once again thanks Bobby. Looking forward to hearing from you with more info." They traded good-byes quickly before Dean snapped his phone closed.

"Anything good?" Sam looked up from his whispered conversation with Tea. "Or did he have just about what we have?" He took a small step away from Tea. Sam had asked her about how she was feeling while Dean talked with Bobby.

Dean raised a quiet eyebrow with a frown. He had never noticed how close Sam and Tea were. He had seen it while on the phone that they stood almost toughing as they whispered to each other. Shaking his head he let his thoughts about them flutter to the back of his mind. "Yeah he found a couple of things you two missed. For one we are definitely dealing with either a Seelie Prince or a Solitary Fae, but the solitary is really slim. Secondly their glamour allows them to be able to turn into anyone or anything. Finally he says he found that vervain works to see Faeries. He also found a potion but due to instructions we missed out on it."

"Vervain?" Tea frowned. She had heard of the herb before. "Isn't that..." She stopped not wanting to sound stupid. "I've never heard of it being able to see Faeries but I have heard it helps clear the mind and see things the right way."

Sam watched Tea. "What do you mean?"

Tea swallowed. "This may sound silly but I have read that Vervain is lethal to vampires but obviously that isn't true." She blushed slightly. "Though it also said that wearing, eating, or otherwise coming into contact with Vervain will allow the person to see through mental tricks."

"So are you saying you think it is true, that the Vervain will work?" Dean raised his brow. He tried to keep his mind off of how funny it was to think about vampires being harmed by Vervain. "What do you mean by mental tricks?"

"Well I mean in the vampires could do mind control and could make others see and do things that the vampires wanted." Tea shrugged. "But from what ya'll have told me vampires can't compel people."

"Compel?"

Sighing Tea leaned up against the wall crossing her arms. "Well you know, compulsion, like making you do something you don't want to do." She rolled her shoulders. "So where are we getting the Vervain?"

Dean sat back on the edge of his bed. "Bobby's contact is taking it to Bobby and then he had convinced Cass to bring it over to us." He dropped his phone on the bed. "So should we wait for the Vervain or should we go ahead and walk around?"

Tea bit her lip. She wasn't so sure how good of an idea walking around would be anymore. Being out in the middle of the woods wasn't her idea of a good day, especially when she didn't get all that much sleep the night before.

"I think we should give it a try at least." Sam shrugged looking at Dean. "I mean yeah we can't See today but maybe if we find something interesting we would be able to go back tomorrow with use of the Vervain and be able to See if anything is going on there."

Dean nodded. "So how far out do you think we should look? Tea you said that you think they would be near Metaline Falls right?"

Tea shook her thoughts out of her head as she looked at Dean. "Well you said that three of five kids came from here right? So yeah my best bet is that the HQ is closer to Metaline Falls than any other city."

"Yeah the first came from here the second from Metaline the third from here the fourth from Ione and then this fifth one was also from here," Sam answered for his brother. "It sounds to me like they are either really close to here or they just wanted to even up their kidnappings."

"Nah they are close by. They are probably only a mile or two maximum five miles away from the town." Tea shook her head once again. Her light blond pony tail swished from one side to the other as she moved. "I would say because they also took a kid from Ione they are probably in between the two on the west side of the river."

Dean went to the table and pulled out a map from underneath some papers. Placing it on top of everything else he scratched his head. "Well Ione is just a little bit over ten miles down the highway from Metaline Falls."

Sam and Tea joined him. Tea looked at the map with a frown. There was forest all up and down both sides of the Pend Oreille River. "Well because they come back to Metaline Falls I really don't think that they live more than five miles away. Metaline is only a mile along the highway from the Falls so it wouldn't be hard to get from one to the other especially by boat."

"So we should check a five mile radius around Metaline Falls?" Dean picked up a pencil tied to a string, measuring out how long the string would be for five miles he drew a circle with Metaline Falls as the focal point. "We have to walk through all of this?"

Tea shook her head. "Only the west side of the river." She took the pencil from him and did the same circle drawing with Metaline as the center. She darkened the overlapping lines on the west side of the highway. "If I had my guesses they wouldn't go a whole ten miles to get to Ione." She measured out seven miles on the string and then drew only part of the circle where it would connect with the other two circles. "This way it is pretty central. We have about a mile or two of land to walk around."

The brothers looked at the augmented map. "So you're saying that we only need to check out these places?" Dean drew his finger around the three intersecting lines. "What happens if you are wrong? We waste away a day?"

Tea shrugged. "If more than three Faeries gather at one time there will be a Faerie Ring. This means that there will be a large Ring around the head quarters." She shrugged. "Or at least there should be. If we were to find a line of mushrooms we could follow the line around the whole thing and know where their HQ is."

Sam nodded. "Okay so we should just walk this? How are we going to split it into three sections? Or should we just go as one?" He didn't like the thought of Tea walking around on her own. Sure she was out of reach of the Faerie King, but that didn't mean she couldn't get hurt in other ways.

Dean scratched his chin. It wouldn't be a good idea to get hurt or lost in the forest if they didn't need to. "We probably won't get cell reception will we? How will we be able to communicate with each other?"

"We will just have to make due." Tea grabbed up the map. "We will need to get a zoomed in one of these for each of us and a compass." She rolled her shoulders. "I don't see why we can't do this."

Without much more talk they started working on getting the things they needed together. Sam went to the library and printed out good maps zoomed in a ten mile square around their location. Each map showed Ione and Metaline falls in minor detail. He had drawn in the extra lines that they had drawn on the other map.

Dean went out and picked up a couple compasses that they would be needing and a case of water bottles to replenish their stock. While the boys were out Tea checked a few other things on the Internet making sure that they had all the facts correct. She figured out how they should divide up the searching area. It didn't take long to do and by the time she was finished the boys had come back to the motel room.

"So we got everything we need?" Sam placed maps he had printed out on the table where Tea had left the large one. "Or do we still have more to do?"

Dean plunked the case of water on the table also. "I've got water and compasses and found a pretty cheap set of GPS units that will do well for us." He put the bag on the table. "They are fully charged and unless there are any other inquiries we can head on."

Tea explained how she had split up the different sections. It didn't take long before they had everything together and were heading toward the forest one the west side of the river.

"Take care of yourself." Sam pulled Tea to him when they were about to split up. "Don't let anything happen to you okay?" He kissed her lips gently.

"Can we just get going? I would rather this not take all day." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and Tea. "We should meet back here before sun down so that we can all ride back together." Dean made sure to add the coordinates for the parked Impala into his GPS unit.

"That would give us at least eight hours." Sam did the same thing as his brother so that he would be able to find it easier. "If we find anything add the coordinates to the GPS so that we can find it tomorrow when we have the Vervain."

Tea nodded. "Sound good to me." She tucked the map and the GPS into one of her pockets. "So should we pick an actual time or should we just meet before sundown?" She didn't like the plan all that much. It was a gamble at best but Dean and Sam didn't seem to think of anything better.

"I don't know when the sun actually goes down but we should meet back here no later than eight in the evening." Dean pushed back the sleeve of his jacket to check his watch. "Which means more to ten hours than eight if we leave soon."

"Well then we should head out. If anything at all is suspicious save the coordinates into the GPS then we can recheck it tomorrow once we are able to See." Sam showed his GPS as if to add emphasis. "We may not have cell phone coverage while we are in the forest. But at least try to contact each other in case something does happen."

Tea nodded along with Dean. "I'll keep mine on me and hopefully nothing goes wrong."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well then Tea not to be rude but try not to get captured by the Faerie King." He smirked at her. "Unfortunately it wouldn't be all that hard to get captured if you can't see him."

Sam shook his head not wanting to say anything. "Leave her alone Dean." He wrapped his arm around Tea kissing her forehead lightly. "But really don't please stay safe," he whispered in her ear where Dean wouldn't be able to hear. "Not that I don't trust that you can handle yourself but really."

Tea giggled hitting him playfully in the stomach. "Don't you be mean." She kissed him back. "I will be back here just like you will be no later than eight unless the sun goes down first."

The three said their goodbyes before heading into the forest at three different points going to their sections so that they could cover more ground in less time.

**Ah I hope you liked this chapter! It is a little short but I have had a crazy week.**

**To the reviews**

**K.T.:** Heheh no not Cass sorry but worry not he will come to play soon. Yeah actually that has been written for a while like even before I finished writing the end of 4 to 1I thought it was kind of funny. As for the pure thing... well I will just leave that and we will see if anything happens because of it. I can't give too much away. And to the Episodes... you should watch them, they are really good but yeah for Sam's character... grrrr I hope something good comes out of everything they are doing to him because it is killing me to watch him like that when I've grown to love his sweet compassion**. **But we will all have to wait for the next episode on that one.

**Once again if you didn't know there is a contest for what show will get the cover for the December 13th issue of TV Guide. Last I heard Supernatural is in second so hopefully everyone will go vote you only have the remainder of today and tomorrow because the poles close on the 1st of November! You can get the link from the Supernatural Facebook page and probably several other pages like the Twitter account and what not. But let's try to get them to number one okay!**

**And one more thing. I really like how easy it is to update on days that are multiples of 5 so you'll have to wait one extra day to get the next chapter. I'll update on the 5th of November with the next chapter!  
**


	8. Searching

**Ah hello loves! I am back with a new chapter! "Searching" hope you enjoy!**

Tea said a final good-bye to Sam before entering the woods to go to her section. When dividing the sections she had just drawn vertical lines on the map making it into three fairly equal sections. She had given herself the farthest section but when Sam and Dean had returned they had refuted her terms. Dean had taken the farthest from the road and river and decided that Tea should take the middle section so if anything happened to her the brothers wouldn't be too far.

Rolling her eyes at his reasonings Tea decided not to fight it. She had leaned pretty early on to choose her battles carefully. Jensen had told her several stories about his argumentative mouth had gotten him into more trouble than if he would have just been quiet and taken the punishment. So Tea had learned from her brother's mistakes and used the lessons when the chance presented itself.

Strolling through the dense underbrush Tea checked the GPS unit. She had reached the Northeastern border of her section. On the very short drive Tea had spit her long section into squares to help her look. She had done this for the back section while the brothers had been gathering supplies but was unable to use it since Dean had taken the section for himself.

The trees stood tall. Their branches interlocked with the giants around them blotting out most of the sky. Light that squeezed through was filtered with green making her surroundings tinged with the jealous color. But Tea didn't mind, it was peaceful in the forest. She had only gotten to go hiking on her own once through woods but it had been quite a while since.

By now she had roughly reached the border between her section and Dean's. Turning southward she walked along the invisible border checking the ground looking for anything that would give hint to the existence of Faeries.

Everything around her was at peace as she walked. The birds flew from one tree to the next minding their own business, leaving Tea to hers. She could name numerous birds that she saw but she kept her eyes on the ground where the most evidence would be. The minutes turned into hours as she walked back and forth.

She was near the middle of her section when she heard a twig snap behind her. Grabbing the hilt of the knife tucked in the waist band of her jeans she whirled around. Looking in each direction she found nothing out of place. Tea righted herself as she started off again every sense aware, ears perked and listening to anything unusual. She continued her white knuckled grip on the knife.

Several minutes later when she had relaxed ever so slightly she stopped and keyed in the coordinates so that they could go back tomorrow and check. Tea was re-zipping her backpack and ready to start walking again when a man strolled out from behind a tree several yards ahead of her. He moved toward her without making a sound. Giving her about five feet he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed over his thin chest. He looked completely relaxed with his simple pleasant smile. "Need some help?"

Tea looked up with a glare. She zipped her bag up and slung it over her shoulder. There was something about the way her smirked at her that set her on edge. Thrusting her arm through the other strap she stood up letting her hand fall on the handle of the knife. "I'm fine." She stared at him.

The slightly curly caramel colored hair and strong blue eyes were familiar. "Are you positive?" He pulled himself off the tree and followed her as she walked past him. "You looked frightened if you ask me. Are you expecting someone or something to jump out at you and yell 'Boo'?" He moved with a grace Tea had never seen before, only heard described and the descriptions failed miserably.

"Don't think I don't remember you." Tea growled. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She should have figured it out when Sam brought up the glitter from the park. "What do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

The man moved in front of her and blocked her path. "You are in the middle of _my_ woods right now. As for what I want, I would have thought that was obvious," he smirked in her face, "if you do in fact remember me." His bright blue eye ran their way over her drinking in everything down to the slightly green grass stain that would never wash out of the denim covering her left knee from a long past game of Ultimate Frisbee.

Tea licked her lips out of nervousness. "I don't have time to play games Aubree," she snarled under her breath. Inside she was berating herself. She should have known, all signs were there staring at her more than ready to be picked up on. But at the time Tea hadn't believed in the validity of the supernatural.

"Oh but I think you have plenty of time." Aubree stepped in her way when she tried to get around him. "Was the agreed time no later than eight this evening? Or sundown which does not begin for at least five hours."

Clenching her jaw Tea bit back a curse word to throw in his face. "Why are you following me?" Her hand tightened around the blade's wrapped handle, he may not be what she thought he was, but the sharpness of the knife would hurt even if the metal didn't matter.

"Again the answer should be quite obvious." His eyes twinkled in his enjoyment. "You come so willingly into my domain and you do not think that I would be a gracious host and welcome you? Tisk, tisk Teodora." He wiggled his pointer finger from side to side at her.

"Don't call me that," Tea snapped.

"You know you are on a fool's hunt. Did you really believe you could find my fortress? Really Tea, I would think you would not be so naive." Aubree interrupted her motions to leave once more. "How about we make this easier on you and the two idiots you brought with you and you come with me. If you do so I will allow them to leave."

"For one don't insult my..." Tea stumbled over her words. Sam meant so much more to her than just a friend or even a boyfriend now. "Don't insult my boyfriend and his brother."

"You claimed they were just friends the last time we met," Aubree pointed out calmly.

"You claimed to be human last time we met. Obviously things change." Tea fired back. "And don't threaten them. You know that I won't go with you anywhere."

"I never claimed to be anything on our last meeting. You assumed. Do the humans not have a saying for assumptions? 'To assume is to make an ass out of you and me.' You should not have assumed anything about me." Aubree's smile grew bigger than one the Cheshire cat could produce.

"It isn't an assumption if you don't know differently," Tea spoke through clenched teeth. "How should I know anything different than what I saw in front of me? Right now in front of me is a pompous jerk who won't take 'NO' for an answer."

Aubree let a frown crease his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Oh but you will change your mind eventually. You have begun to figure everything out and soon you will be begging me to take you in."

A shout of laughter escaped Tea's grim mouth. "Pigs may fly one day too. Besides you can't get me. I'm outside of your reach. I no longer meet the requirements."

"I can sense that." Aubree nodded soberly making a clump of woven gold bangs fall over his eyes. "But can you truthfully say that I have not already gotten to you my angel?" He swiped the hair out of his face as if he found it useless. "Do you think he will still love you when he finds out?"

Tea's own brow creased as she frowned. His words had brought doubt to her. "..."

She had opened her mouth to say something but Aubree stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Think about what I have said. You will be mine; I never lose. It only takes three days." He turned on his heels and began walking away. "Oh..." turning back on a second thought, "If I were you I would call of the search. If you should choose not to I might just send some of my sentries out to force you out. You cannot and will not be able to find anything anyways, even once you have the vervain that Fallen One brought to your hotel rooms earlier. Please save your strength." As his final words faded into silence Aubree faded away as if he was never there.

Dean trudged through the underbrush. He had thought that there was a possibility that they would find something but after the four hours of walking under the dense forest he was starting to regret his thoughts. There was nothing to find that would lead to discovering the Fae hide out.

Walking around through the woods didn't usually bother him. Not that he actually got to waste time by tramping around in woods very often. But this was pretty boring and he was sure it was a total waste because he wasn't completely positive what he was actually looking for.

It wasn't hot or cold but there were the most annoying insects that buzzed around. He walked slowly with his hands in his pockets not really caring about anything around him. He had found several mushrooms throughout the four hours but none in a line or starting in a circle.

Dean's phone started ringing in his pocket. Fishing it out, he checked the outside screen before flipping it open and pressing the phone to his ear. "Yeah Sam?"

"Have you found anything at all?" Sam sounded as bored as Dean was. "Cause I've got nothing to show except about a dozen or so bug-bites. How about you? Tell me you have something, anything at all."

Laughing Dean leaned against a tree kicking a pine cone with his foot. "I've got nothing Sammy-boy. I mean a few mushrooms here and there but other than that squat. And I've covered over half of my ground without finding a single shred of evidence." He pulled out a bottle of water and downed half. "What about Tea?"

Sam hesitated. They had argued about Tea going out on her own without Tea knowing about it. Dean hadn't wanted her to be by herself but Sam had trusted her. Five minutes before Sam had called Tea several times with no avail but he didn't want Dean to know that. "Haven't called her yet. Thought I would call you first so if we decided you could start heading back since you are the farthest from the car."

"Okay..." Dean raised an eyebrow at him but left it alone. "So do you want to just give up? Or should we continue looking with the small chance that the other half of this place has something? I have a feeling that our search will still come up empty handed." He gulped down more of his water. "I mean if I had even found the slightest hint of the little bastards I would continue the search but really I've got nothing."

Nodding Sam sighed heavily. "Yeah same in this section. Maybe Tea has had more luck." He checked his watch finding it to be half past four in the afternoon. "How about you head in and I'll give Tea a call."

"Yeah I'll do that." Dean never liked giving up. It made him feel like he was losing and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed having. "See you soon."

Sam dipped his head quickly. "See you back at the Impala." He hung up before calling Tea for the umpteenth time. As the phone rang Sam couldn't help but murmur, "Please pick up," over and over again to himself.

"This is Tea's voicemail. Sorry you missed me but leave a message and I'll get back to you. Or hey send me a text because I might just be in class. Kisses and hugs all around, love Tea." Tea's recorded voice sounded mechanically cheerful.

Sam growled clenching his jaw. There was no point leaving her a voice mail so he ended the call. He couldn't believe that she wasn't picking up the phone. But his anger wasn't all toward her, he was angry at himself for letting her go off by herself.

Thrusting his phone into his pocket he headed toward Tea's section at a jog. Sam ran his hand through his hair wondering where she could be. Each had been given a section over five hundred feet long and a hundred feet wide and she could be in any part of it.

On the way he really hoped that she just couldn't hear her phone ring. In several of their talks she had recalled stories of how she would have her phone on vibrate or just not hear it when someone was trying to get a hold of her. He remembered before heading out Tea had packed her Zune with all of her other things. Maybe she was just listening to it while walking and hadn't heard the phone.

He wouldn't let himself think of the other alternatives. Part of Dean's worries was if Tea were to be taken by the Faerie King and turned to be his queen. Sam couldn't dismiss that worry without letting Dean know about the two of them. But Sam knew that even though Tea was no longer in line to be queen, the Faerie could still hold her captive for ransom.

Getting to Tea's boundary line Sam pulled out his phone again. There was the off chance that she would be somewhere nearby and he would be able to hear her ringtone. Hitting his Send button twice he put the phone to his ear to make sure it was ringing before pulling it away and listening to the forest around him.

Sounds of birds calling to one another filtered through the trees. Squirrels and other woodland creatures could be heard as well going about their say as normal. Sam walked without making a sound farther into Tea's section. He turned southward thinking maybe Tea had gone about her search laterally and would be farther than mid way through.

He kept calling hoping to hear it ring but forever coming up short which worried him. After ten minutes he gave up and put his phone back in his pocket. He continued looking, hoping to get lucky and find Tea before Dean reached the Impala.

"You know the car is in the other direction right?" Dean held a bag of peanut M&Ms in his hand as he walked toward Sam.

Sam couldn't believe he hadn't heard Dean approaching. "I'm aware," Sam snapped. He didn't want to tell Dean that he couldn't find Tea but at this point it seemed inevitable. "Tea won't answer her phone. I came this way to see if I could find her."

Dean clenched his jaw glaring at Sam with steady eyes. "You see this is exactly why I didn't want her to go off on her own. She is prime pickings for Faerie Queen." Dean scratched his chin trying to think of a solution.

"No she's not." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes sighing. He hadn't meant to say it out loud but realized that it didn't really matter at that point. Sure they would get teased by Dean if he picked up on it but Tea was safe as far as being turned was in question.

Looking at his brother Dean raised an eyebrow then let a goofy grin settle. "You lying bastard." He clapped Sam on the back. "I knew you didn't sleep in your bed last night." Dean laughed, he had always thought Sam was too uptight when it came to girls. Though in the past he had pushed Sam on girls he figured this time, even though there was an obvious connection between Tea and Sam, he would keep his meddling out of it.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can we please get back to the matter at hand? Tea is still missing. She may not be eligible for Miss Faerie Queen but she can still be taken hostage or God forbid be actually hurt by something not so Supernatural." Sam glared at the older man. He hadn't wanted Dean to know about him and Tea but knew it was going to come out eventually.

"Yeah got it," Dean snickered. "So how are we going to find her? I mean the land sections are about fifty feet long and a hundred feet wide. It's not going to be easy. The possibility of our paths intersecting is slim to none."

"I know man." Sam pulled out the GPS and fiddled with it. After a minute in silence he looked up. "Do you have yours on?" He lifted the unit up showing Dean what he meant.

Dean pulled the dark gray device with black buttons out of his pocket. "No it's off." He showed it to Sam as if to prove himself. "I didn't use it very much anyways."

Sam licked his lip and thumbed through the options in the device. "Aha!" A smile formed across his features. "There is a function that allows you to find other units in your area that are connected with the satellite."

"Seriously?" Dean leaned over his siblings shoulder trying to see what the younger one was doing. He had purchased the device thinking they would be more useful than just compasses. They were cheap and on sale at the sporting goods store he had gone to so he bought them. He never thought they would be as useful as they had turned out to be. "You figured this out after messing with them for just a few minutes?" Dean sighed. "No wonder you never get laid."

Rolling his eyes once again Sam wanted to point out that between the two of them he had been the more recent of the two to have intercourse. But he thought better of it since he knew it was wrong to belittle what he had with Tea into a competition with Dean. "Unless some other hiker is in the woods at this moment I think I've locked in on her frequency."

"Aye-aye captain." Dean lifted his hand in a sloppy salute. 'Should I set the thrusters to full capacity and engage the hyper drive?"

"Dean really?" Sam snot the older man a look before heading off toward where the GPS said the other unit was.

Dean chuckled and followed his little brother. Even with his jest he hoped that they found Tea safely listening to her Zune with her cell phone accidentally on vibrate or something and not in any form of trouble. Though if he really thought about it, Dean wouldn't mind getting to fight a little bit.

It took them all of five minutes to get to where the signal was coming from. "Tea!" Sam called out as they neared the place his GPS was telling them about. "Tea are you there?"

"Sam?" A small voice called back. "Sam is that you?"

They came to a small clearing where Tea was sitting against one of the many tree trunks with one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out in front of her. A smile appeared on her face when she saw them. "Hey boys."

Dean looked down at her. "What'cha do'en?" He had heard Tea use the same phrase and decided to mimic her.

"Oh you know just waiting for the hare and the Mad Hatter to come for tea." Her sarcasm was strained. She had her back pack on the ground beside her.

Sam knelt next to her. "Are you okay?" Concern laced its way through his face. "What happened?"

Tea blushed looking away from his deep eyes ashamed. "Well I... uh... I think I broke my ankle." She gestured down to her outstretched leg. "I was searching like I was supposed to and decided that I wanted to jog for a little bit and caught my foot on a tree root."

"What happened to your healing powers?" Dean knelt down on her other side. "May I?" At her nod he carefully pulled back her left pant leg seeing the swollen and bruised ankle underneath it.

Tea hissed in pain trying not to make a big deal of it knowing Dean was trying to be careful. "Maybe it's only for fatal injuries or it has to recharged or something. How should I know?" She lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"Why didn't you call us?" Sam questioned. "We could have come and helped you. How long have you been sitting here?" Inside he was happy they had found her but it made him frustrated that she had gotten hurt in the first place.

"I did, you didn't pick up your phones." Tea picked up her phone and showed the countless calls she had placed to both brothers' phones. "As for how long it had only been like thirty minutes at most."

Sam frowned. He pulled out his own phone. "But I've been trying to call you for a while." Double hitting the Send button Sam called Tea's phone once more. He could hear the tiny ringing sound coming from his speaker. Watching Tea's phone he could hear that the call had gone to voicemail. "And nothing."

"But you called me earlier." Dean frowned too. "Why aren't the phones working now?"

"You know what, we can figure this out later." Tea shoved her phone in her back pack. "I'm sitting in the dirt and would really love to get out of it." Even with her purposefully rough voice when she looked up at the older two she appeared innocent and helpless.

Both brothers took pity on her and helped her to her feet. She balanced on her right leg holding her left slightly about the ground so it wouldn't get hurt anymore. "I'm guessing this meant you can't walk on it?" Dean questioned looking at her while she leaned against Sam for support.

**Once again I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it even though this week was kind of hectic.**

**to my reviewers.**

**K.T.:** Why thank you for helping me! I try to go through and fix everything but its always hard to catch everything. I fixed them and re-uploaded it! Lol no not Cass but he may come back soon you'll never know. Yeah I like being able to update on multiples of five days, it works pretty well for me too.

**So once again I hope you like this chapter as well! See you soon and I can't wait to see tonight's new episode of Supernatural! Love you all and talk to you soon!**


	9. ER Run

**Welcome back to my Supernatural world. I hope you have had a great weekend and start of the week and are ready to dive back into the story. Here is Chapter 9 "ER Run"**

Tea slowly put her foot on the ground. It made her smile that Sam wouldn't let go of her arm as she shifted some of her weight to the injured foot. A hiss escaped from her lips. If Sam hadn't been holding onto her she would have fallen. "No go soldier." Tea pulled her leg up trying to balance on one foot and not lean on Sam as much.

Dean rubbed his chin with his right hand. "What are we going to do now? It's not like we can call Cass and just get him to fix you up like before. Not that he would actually take our call even if he could heal you."

Sam wrapped his arm around Tea's waist holding her close. "We should probably have her checked out." He looked at Dean knowing his brother would protest. "Even if she still has the ability to heal herself if her ankle isn't set right it will heal wrong and cause problems later on."

"I don't know if this is a thing between you two or you just don't realize it, but I'm right here and contrary to popular belief I can hear you." Tea shifted slightly. Her ankle was killing her and she really wasn't in the mood for a three hour discussion process. "I have insurance and can pay. But I'm slightly in need of a car." She flashed a quick smile at the boys.

Sam couldn't help but admire her good attitude even though he could hear the pain that coated her voice. "How do you want to do this Dean?" He switched his sympathetic eyes from Tea to a hardened look at Dean. "I can take her myself after we drop you off at the motel or we could all go together."

Sighing Dean ran his eyes over Tea. He could tell she needed a doctor. She was putting up a formidable front but he sensed that she was ready to break down. "Let's just go to the ER. If we want to change plans we can do it later."

"Sounds great." Tea put her arm up around Sam's shoulders using him as a crutch as they started off. The process was slow and it made Tea's arm start hurting. They were half way through what was Sam's section when Sam insisted, for Tea's benefit that they take a break.

Tea stood balanced on her right leg rolling her shoulder. "I've always wanted a really tall boyfriend. Now I see why it was stupid of me to want that."

Dean laughed as Sam just continued to look at her sympathetically. "You know I could make it easier on you." He stood next to her wanting to take her pain away.

Returning his gaze Tea raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I could carry you the rest of the way." He held out his arms. "It would be quicker and less strenuous on your right leg."

Tea rolled her eyes. "I still have one good leg. I will be fine." She didn't mind the idea of being in Sam's arms. Actually it kind of excited her, but she hated the thought of looking weak in either man's eyes.

"If I carried you it will take less time to get to the hospital." Sam knew by one of their many talks Tea didn't like being babied which being carried would fall into that category. But he wanted to be able to get to the ER quickly and get her leg set right before anything else could happen.

Sensing that the suggestion would fall on deaf ears Dean clapped his hands together once. "Okay time to head out. Not to sound unsympathetic but really Tea we need to get moving. The Faerie King could still be lurking around and the more time spent discussing useless things the less time we have on closing this case before another boy gets taken."

Sam didn't like Dean's method but it got Tea to see reason. Soon they were on the way again, Tea in Sam's arms bridal style with her back pack slung over Dean's back.

Putting aside the fact that Tea felt like she was dead weight she actually liked Sam holding her. She had wrapped her arms up around his neck pulling herself closer to his chest. Pressed up against it she could feel his well worked muscles relaxing and contracting as he picked his way along behind Dean. It made her blush when she thought about the last time she had been this close to him. Though more than twelve hours had past Tea could still recall how close he held her once they had finished. The pressure of his bare muscled arms pressed against her naked back holding her tightly against his chest as if he feared she may abandon him in the middle of the night.

"Why are you blushing?"

Tea hadn't realized while she was lost in her memories Sam had been steeling glances at her. She was thankful for the discretion of his softened voice knowing Dean wouldn't have heard the question. She looked up at him with big innocent eyes. "No reason."

Sam's chuckle reverberated through his chest allowing Tea not only to hear it but to feel it against her. "Come on, people don't just blush for no reason." His quizzical eyes searched her features. "I won't tell anyone I promise." He locked their gazes together.

"No really I just blush for no reason sometimes." Tea continued her innocent act hoping he would drop the subject before Dean listened in on it.

Not buying her ploy Sam shook his head. "How I wish I could get inside that head of yours. Maybe it would help me figure you out a little bit more."

Tea shook her head in return. "I don't even want to be in my head most of the time. Why would you want to? It's a scary place up here, all black and deep and random. Then there are the voices that will play the most random music at the most inconvenient times." Tea gave off a playfully frightened look. "Like in my World Geography class when I was a freshman in high school, they started playing the Harry Potter theme song during a test."

Sam laughed at this. "You have music playing voices in your head?"

"Sure do." Tea nodded. "Like while I was taking the junior TAKS test they were jamming out to DBSK, and not the soft soothing ballads by Dong Bang but the dance-till-you-drop, up-beat, fast pace songs."

"TAKS?" Sam raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills," Tea rambled off easily. "It's a group of standardized tests that all students in Texas have to take yearly. The junior year one is really the only one that matters though, because if you don't pass it then you had to take it again and again until you passed because if you didn't pass you couldn't graduate."

"Sounds like a time when you would need peace and quiet up stairs hu?" Sam chuckled again. He couldn't remember much of his high school career but he did know there were times when he had to push hunting completely out of his mind so he could concentrate on a test or project.

"Yeah and not only were they playing music but how my brain works, especially on a DBSK level if I have watched a music video or live performance of the song, whenever I hear the song afterward the music video or performance plays in my head like a movie. Let me just tell you, it is extremely distracting when that happens, especially some of the live performances I've seen Dong Bang do."

Sam frowned he found something in the pit of his stomach revolting against the idea of Tea watching other guys. He knew she liked this band but before this moment it had never really bothered him. The thought of her daydreaming about them stirred the little green monster inside of hm.

"Would you two hurry up? We are almost out of this place," Dean yelled back at them from a good ten feet ahead. "The faster you come the quicker we can get in and out of the hospital."

Sam moved quicker to catch up with Dean. About two minutes later they reached the edge of the woods and found the Impala where they left it. Sam pushed his jealous thoughts aside as he helped Tea into the back seat and then scooted in beside her.

Dean didn't make a comment about how he felt like a chauffeur as he fired up the engine and rolled down the highway toward Metaline Falls. The medical center was on the way to the motel so the discussion from earlier proved to be useless.

Dean let Sam and Tea off right in front of the doors so that Tea wouldn't have to hobble very far. She blatantly refused to be carried in and threatened to cause a scene if Sam so much as tried it. So once again Tea leaned against Sam using him as a crutch as they made their way into the small hospital.

The nurse at the front desk smile politely at them as they entered. "How may I help you?"

"Hi," Sam gave his politest smile in return. "We are camping at one of the parks down the highway. We had gone out for a hike this morning and my girlfriend here tripped. We are afraid she might have broken her ankle."

"Oh dear." The nurse frowned ever so slightly. "Well you two can sit over there and fill this out and I will get the doctor and fire up the X-ray machine." She gestured to a small waiting area and handed Sam a clipboard with several sheets of paper on it.

Dean met them as they took their seats. "So?"

"Gotta fill this out while the nurse gets the doc and starts up the X-ray machine." Tea took the clipboard from Sam and started filling it out with the pen that was attached to the top of the metal clip part.

"They have an X-Ray machine in a small town like this?" Dean looked surprised.

"We have to, for reasons such as this." A man no older than his mid-thirties walked out from behind the front desk. His jet black hair was combed back showing off his olive eyes under thin eyebrows. He wore a lab coat over heavy denim jeans and a light button down. A stethoscope hung loosely around his neck. "Haven't always had one but since about five years ago accidents got more frequent and we raised the funds to get one for our citizens and visitors." He smiled as he walked over to them. "I am Dr. Gabriel Messer and you must be the patient." The doctor extended his hand to Tea first.

Tea looked up from the paperwork and flashed a smile. "Tea Mosely and yeah I'm the not very smart one who tripped over a tree root." She took his hand.

"You said you three were hiking right?" Dr. Messer shook hands with both Sam and Dean in turn. "For recreational purposes yes?"

"Do you find other types up here?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well there are photography groups that breeze through every once in a while and bird watchers come as well but it is a bit late in the year for many of those." He accepted the clipboard from Tea when she was done filling it out.

"Yes recreationally." Sam shot Dean a glare over the top of Tea's head. "We are camping and wanted to take a hike around today. Unfortunately it didn't go as smoothly as we had planned."

Nodding Dr. Messer knelt down in front of Tea's chair. "Well let's have a look." He waited for Tea to pull her pant leg up then gingerly moved his fingers of the purpled flesh.

Sitting as still as possible Tea clenched her jaw to keep herself from crying out in pain. The doctor was being gentle but it still hurt a lot. Sam put his hand on her shoulder to show that he was there for her which earned him a pained smile and a mouthed 'Thank you.'

"I don't believe it's broken, just badly sprained but we should do an X-Ray just to make sure." He stood up and offered Tea a hand to help her up. "We have a wheel chair if you want to use that to get to the room. It is just down the hall."

Tea looked mortified at the idea of being pushed in a chair. "No I'll be fine." She used the doctor's hand and Sam's shoulder to help her into standing position.

Sam stood up after her holding onto her elbow to continue to support her. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"We generally don't allow anyone other than family," Dr. Messer hesitated. "So unless you two are siblings it is against our policy to allow you to come with us."

Frowning Tea stared at the man. "But he's my boyfriend. I don't see why it would be a problem." She was trying to see if she got the same feeling from him as she had gotten from the waitress in Colville but she wasn't getting anything at all from the doctor.

"As long as you give consent I guess it would be okay to make an exception." The doctor didn't seem so sure but he ushered Tea and Sam to follow him anyway.

"I'll just stay here and wait then." Dean called out from his seat as Sam helped Tea along following the doc. He picked up one of the magazine that littered the table and flipped through it without actually paying attention to anything on the pages.

The nurse came back out to the desk with a smile. Dean looked at her out of the corner of his eye taking in her long muddy brown hair that fell over her face and slightly pudgy cheeks. Her eyes were averagely brown without anything unique about them. Through his travels Dean had met plenty of girls just like this one. They were all from different small towns here or there and were doomed to stay there for the rest of their lives.

"So do you like camping?" The nurse's voice was soft and unusually high pitched. "Or were you just getting away from the city life?"

Dean looked up respectfully looking her in the eye. "Yeah camping is fun. My brother and I are here more for the hiking than camping. We are novice hikers and if we could devote more time to it we would but you know how working goes. This was the first time we let anyone else come with us. Mostly it is just brotherly bonding time." He really didn't like lying, doing so made him feel dirty on the inside, not that her would ever tell anyone, but after years of hunting he could spin a lie and recite it just as easily as telling the truth.

"Oh really?" She leaned against the edge of the desk with her elbows propped up and her chin cupped in her hands. It gave Dean the impression that she didn't get out much if at all and would drink up any story he chose to weave. "Are you from mountainous areas? What got you into hiking?"

"No I'm not. As for what got us into hiking it was our dad." Dean paused; even lying about John struck a chord inside of him. Every time he thought of his father he couldn't help but remember how John had given up his soul to save his eldest son from death. "His family was from Northern Colorado and they hiked. Dad got my brother and me into it when we were young but since we grew up away from mountains it was hard to be as adamant as good ole Dad was."

The nurse nodded briskly. "Sounds fascinating. I just love hearing stories from visitors. You know small town and all; people don't really get out much."

Dean had figured as much on his own. "So what do you think about the kidnappings." Though lying came easily to him, he found the longer he lied to someone the harder it was to keep track of reality verse the words he had spoken. He also found that sometimes it became difficult to keep the lies straight.

Widening her eyes in surprise the girl shrugged her scrub clad shoulder. "It's horrible for the parents. But everyone is talking about them. They are the most eventful thing to have happened up here in close to half a century." She looked away ashamed of what she said. "But it really is sad. The most recent boy, Leon Tyler, is one of my sister's students."

Nodding Dean switched his eyes to Sam and Tea making their way back to the waiting room "So?"

Tea sat back down next to him with Sam folding himself in the seat next to her. "Have to develop the X-rays which Dr. Messer said wouldn't take long." She sighed heavily hating that she was hurt. She had always disliked being sick or getting hurt because it made her feel weak and useless.

Minutes passed by in silence until Dr. Messer walked back out with the X-ray in hand. "Good news is you didn't break your ankle, it's just badly sprained like I said before but you'll need to wrap it and use crutches for at least two weeks. But you will be as good as new within the month. Unfortunately that means you can't do any more hiking for a while."

Tea nodded solemnly. "I won't sir." They wrapped her ankle and gave her two crutches for her to use. As they headed out Tea hated how Sam and Dean both seemed to be taking extra care of her. Sam hadn't wanted her to take the stairs that were right outside of the hospital leading to the parking lot.

"Would you be careful?" Sam sighed heavily as Tea messed around with the crutches as she made her way toward the Impala. "You could hurt yourself more if you fool around instead of walking right."

Tea balanced on the crutches with her legs in the air. "Sam chill out. I've been on crutches before and half the time the ground was wet so it was easier to lose control." She smiled brightly enjoying herself. If she had to use them then she was going to have fun with it. "If I have to use both of them why can't I have fun with it?" She hadn't wanted to take both crutches but Dr. Messer insisted and Sam agreed with him.

Dean laughed at the two. "Let her be Sam, she's just joking around." He got to the Impala and opened both driver's door and the rear door so Tea could climb in. "If she gets hurt it's her thing."

Sam sighed and let it be. "Fine." He continued to walk with Tea but left his comments to himself. He helped her get into the car and walked around to get in the back seat with Tea.

Climbing into the driver's seat Dean chuckled. "So you've been on crutches before Tea?" He pulled out of the hospital parking and drove toward their hotel.

Tea giggled. "Actually it was another stupid thing that I did." She fiddled with the zipper on her bag. "My boyfriend at the time was really big into BMX biking. There was an unoccupied set of lots in the back of my neighborhood with sand dunes and what not. Well we rode our bikes around there you know like the real thing, having races and what not. Well I went up on once that twisted real quick to the side then down and I fell off messing up my knee." She smirked. "I was on crutches for about a month."

"During school?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah and my class room was upstairs. But I got out of class early and was able to use the elevator plus my boyfriend felt really guilty about it." She grinned at the memory. "I also go to carry around my backpack to classes because I couldn't carry my books."

The remainder of time it took to get to the motel stretched into silence. Sam helped Tea out of the car ignoring her protests. Without actually talking about it they all walked to Sam and Dean's room. Tea sat down on Sam's bed ignoring his questions of her being okay or if she wanted anything. "Looks like Cass came and went." Dean held up a closed jar of dried vervain. "He really doesn't want to talk to us does he?"

"Guess not." Tea shrugged. "But at least we will be able to see the Faeries when we go out tomorrow."

"What do you mean _we_?" Sam eyed her. "No offence Tea but there is no way that you can walk around the woods tomorrow."

"Yeah gimpy, you will just have to stay here tomorrow while we go hunt this damn thing." Dean smiled jokingly at Tea.

"Gimpy?" Tea sent a smiling glare at him. "The last time someone called me that they got a crutch to the rear end." She lifted one crutch and shook it at him. "Just because you are a guy and probably could beat me up doesn't mean I still can't hit you."

Dean laughed sitting on his own bed rolling the jar of vervain between his hands. "I am so scared of you Tea." He shook his head still laughing. "You wouldn't even be able to get me so that you could hit me"

"Your sarcasm is useless. You should be afraid of her." Castiel appeared out of nowhere as he was accustom to doing. He walked to stand in front of Tea.

**And enter Cass but who knows what will happen with that? Does he know who/what Tea is? You'll just have to wait and find out.**

**To the reviews!**

**K.T.:** Yeah Aubree is a weird dude! You'll just have to wait and see all that he is in on. Remember he supposedly gave Sam the vision and started this whole thing as well as everything and everyone has a place and a reason. (mwahahaha!) As for Dean yeah you know him, always making jokes and what not. (Must stay true to the characters)

**So randomness right now but I was looking into one thing or another and my lil sis asked me about Jensen. Well I checked on IMDB looking at our oh so hot fave older brother, and found that he was once on a show called Wishbone. Now I don't know if you know what that show is but its kind of corny from the 90s and about a dog. Pretty much a 30 minute history lesson. Anyway I just had to see what Jensen looked like so I searched around and finally found the episode on youtube. I watched it all the way through only to be greatly surprised. It was really cool seeing him, he looks pretty different from Dean and sounds so... off from what you can hear him sound like now, if I hadn't known who he was supposed to be I wouldn't have recognized him. So just to inform anyone who favors Jensen or wants to see what he looked like from 96. The episode is called Viva Wishbone. See if you can spot him.**

**So now I have to say goodbye! Love you all and will be back sometime on the 15th to bring you a new chapter!**


	10. On the Phone

**Hello loves! Welcome back to my Supernatural world! here is Chapter 10 "On the Phone" enjoy**

"Take off your necklace Tea." Castiel stared at her with his piercing eyes.

Tea raised an eyebrow at him. "My necklace?" She pulled the two chains and their pendants out from underneath her shirt. "Which necklace? I have more than one."

"The blue pendant." Castiel pointed at the unique silver encased blue marble. "Take it off." He took her crutches and walked over to the table.

Tea frowned. She reached around her neck and pulled at the clasp until it opened. It came away and Tea re-clasped it together once she had gotten it from around her neck. She started to put the necklace in her pocket but Castiel stopped her. "No give it to Sam."

"Wana give me back my crutches?" She reached out for them. But Castiel just stood there. "We just got back from the ER where the doctor said that I had to use the crutches for at least two weeks."

Sam pushed himself off the wall and went to Tea to help her up. "No let her do it herself." Castiel stopped Sam midway. He held his hand out to Tea. "Let me see the necklace."

Not wanting to and with some difficulty Tea stood up holding her left leg aloft and held out the necklace to Cass. "I don't see what this had to do with Dean needing to be afraid of me." She continued to balance on one leg while switching her confused gaze from between Sam and Dean. It made her feel better that both brothers looked just as confused as she felt.

Castiel just stared at her. "Walk toward me now." He gestured for her to come.

"Cass, she is supposed to use the crutches because she sprained her ankle." Dean got up looking at the angel. "You should give them back to her."'

Giving off an un-glare that only Castiel could do, he looked at Tea. "You don't need them. Walk to me... please." The last word was separated from the rest as if he was only saying it to sound polite.

"Fine." Tea once again slowly placed her left foot on the floor in front of her right and let her weight shift over to her left foot. To her surprise the ankle held relatively well with only a slight tinge of pain, nowhere near as much as it had been. "What the?"

Castiel lifted the corner of his lip in a small smile. "Is there any pain?"

Sam frowned looking at Tea as she walked with a tiny limp around the room. "How did you know that would..." He stopped his question. "Cass would you explain?"

Castiel watched Tea ignoring the Winchester men. "Do you feel any pain?"

Tea stopped and sat back down on Sam's bed. She flexed her calf and rolled her ankle making sure it was working correctly. "There is a little bit of pain but not even close to what it was when I first fell." She pulled up her pant leg and unwrapped the ACE bandage from around her ankle. The bruises had faded to a light yellow color. "Castiel how did this happen?" Letting her pant leg fall back to normal Tea got up and stood next to Sam.

Castiel handed her the necklace back. He didn't say anything as Tea returned the necklace to its rightful place around her neck.

"Okay Cass would you tell us what is going on?" Dean didn't like that Cass was withholding information from them. "Why did you say that I should fear Tea? Not to offend her, but I've fought and bested guys who have at least a hundred to two hundred pounds on Tea and at least a foot taller. Why would I fear her?"

Castiel blinked eyeing each one of them in turn. "You should not take the necklace off again." He didn't say who he was directing the suggestion toward but it was pretty obvious.

In the year and a half that Dean had known Cass, he had gotten used to Cass just disappearing. Sometimes he could predict when it was coming, other Cass was there one second and gone the next. "Cass..." Before he could get the whole sentence to even form in his mind Castiel disappeared. "Son of a..."

"You know that's not really insulting to the person you are saying it to, if you think about it." Tea interrupted before Dean could finish the curse. "Like seriously, you are only calling one of their parents a female dog and not them." She smirked at Dean. "Maybe you should think about that the next time you go to say it."

Without responding to her criticism he walked to her and picked up the pendant. He rolled it between his fingers ignoring Tea's protests. There were no sigils or other symbols that he could see anywhere on or around the marble. There were little vertical lines running over the crossbars of the two crosses and horizontal lines bisecting the longer silver pieces that connected the two crosses together at the bottom. The top part of the crosses formed an open oval of sorts so that the marble was visible between the two lines.

"What do you think Dean?" Sam came up to stand next to them. He knew his brother had more experience when it came to hunting. Though Sam learned a lot from research Dean had spent more years in the field working and hunting when Sam had gone off to college. "Have you seen anything like it before?"

"You said your mom gave this to you right?" Dean let the pendant fall from his hand. "That she told you your dad insisted that you were to wear it?"

Tea nodded. "Yeah I asked her about it once and she just said that Dad wanted me to war it at all times. Once the chain broke... a different one and my mom freaked out because I didn't have it on when I came home from school. She insisted that we had to go buy a new chain immediately."

Dean pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the pendant in the palm of his hand. He sent the picture to Bobby with the question of if Bobby knew what it was. A few minutes later Dean's phone started ringing. "Hey Bobby."

"Whose necklace is that Dean?" Bobby's rough voice sounded through the phone's speakers.

"It's Tea's. Apparently her dad, who died six months after her birth, gave it to her before she even got out of the hospital. According to Tea he told her mom and her mom told her that it is very important that she always wares it." Dean put his phone on speaker so that Sam and Tea could hear what was going on.

"And how is Tea? I got your message about her ankle." Bobby had gone to do some work on one of his cars and had left his phone in the house when Dean had called while Tea was getting her ankle wrapped.

"Well that's the reason why I asked if you knew about the pendant." Dean rubbed his chin. "We got back to the motel and Cass showed up telling Tea to take off the necklace. She did as was told and boom her ankle was healed. Now she can walk around on it without the crutches just like before she hurt it."

Bobby frowned. "So what you're saying is that... she hadn't healed before she took off the necklace and then afterward she's as good as new?" He was starting to really not like how many questions surrounded Tea. He had gotten the books that his contacts had brought him and had read through them both but they hadn't helped. "It was the necklace you sent me a picture of right?"

"Yes sir." Dean nodded even though he knew Bobby couldn't see. "Well she says she has had a little bit of pain so not perfect but still good." He looked at Tea getting a conformation nod from her. "Have you seen or heard of any necklace like the one she has?"

Taking several long seconds Bobby wheeled himself to one of his bookshelves. He ran his finger over several different leather spines on a particular shelf until he found the one that he was looking for. "I've read about something like that forever ago but it might not be the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Tea questioned.

"Oh I didn't realize that I was on speaker. Hey Tea, and I'm guessing Sam as well." He flipped though the book carefully as to not damage the brittle pages. "I mean that a long time ago I heard whispers of a certain amulet that suppresses powers of the one who wears it. Afterward I looked around for it and read something but it was a good decade ago."

"For powers to be suppressed I would have to have some in the first place right?" Tea frowned shaking her head. "I may say all these things and be okay with this whole supernatural stuff but having powers is just ridiculous."

"You believe in the supernatural but you don't believe in having powers." Dean eyed Tea carefully. "You freaken came back from the dead and you don't believe you have special powers?"

"You two can discuss this later because contrary to your belief I do have a life away from talking to you on the phone," Bobby growled. "But the pendant you war looks nothing like any amulet I've ever seen. Do you know where your dad got it from... I mean did you mom ever say where he got it?"

Tea shrugged knowing only Sam and Dean would be able to see. "I'm not sure if she ever knew and if she did I never asked specifically so she didn't tell me." She had been young the last time she had asked about her father and the gift he had left her. The most recent time had been when she was about five or six. Her mother had been a little saddened when she was answering. Jensen had pulled her aside later and said that it would be better if she didn't ask their mom about their dad anymore.

"Do you think you could call her and ask?" Bobby questioned. His voice gave off that he was getting tired of their conversation and that it was frustrating him. "I mean if we can get more information about this necklace the better chance we have of finding out what it is and what it does."

Tea blanched. "Uh well..."

"Tea doesn't talk to her mom anymore," Sam interjected. "She had a disagreement with her mom a year back or so and now they aren't on speaking terms." He smiled back at Tea when she silently thanked him for explaining.

Bobby heaved a sigh. "I understand what you mean. But it would be very helpful if she did know. It would illuminate the options a little bit more."

Frowning Tea pulled out her phone. "Give me a second, I'll call her."

"You don't have to Tea. We can figure it out some other way." Sam pulled Tea off to the side as Dean took his phone off speaker.

Tea let him put his arm around her as she scrolled through her contacts. She leaned against his chest. "I know I don't, but if it can help us figure out who or what I am I'm all for it." She found her home phone number and hit the send button. Waiting she heard the ring over the speakers.

"This is the Mosely's residence. We aren't home at the moment but if you really need to get a hold of any of us you can call our cell phones. If not leave your name, number, and brief message and we will get back to you as soon as we can." They had used the same message on their answering machine for as long as Tea could remember.

Tea ended the call and then thumbed through her contacts for her mom's cell phone number. She sent the call and waited as it started ringing.

"This is Aerobella Mosely speaking."

Tea licked her lips. Hearing her mom's voice on the answering machine was one thing, she had heard it dozens of times. But hearing her mom answer the phone was entirely different. "Uh... Hey Mom it's me."

"Me?" Tea could almost see her mother raising her perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Who is me?"

Licking her lips again Tea took a breath. "It's Tea, Mom. I uh... I have a question for you."

With a distinct sharp exhale that only her mom could do Aerobella smirked. "What happened to never talking to me again? I didn't realize that hell had frozen over yet." Her mom's snide comments weren't helping one bit. "But you know maybe it's just me, when I tell someone if I ever spoke to them again it would be too soon, I actually stick to it. " A quick rude laugh followed. "Ah but you said you had a question so I guess that means you want something, probably money. Well let me tell you..."

"Mom!" Tea barked. "I have one question for you. You answer that question as truthfully as possible for me and then we can go back to our usual of you hating me and me not wanting to talk to you."

"I don't hate you Tea." Aerobella sighed heavily running her long French Manicured nails through her coveted golden blond hair that hung past her shoulders in long thick waves. "I have always and will always love you. Just because I dislike your choices and your disobedience doesn't mean I hate you. You're my daughter, my little angel, I do love you."

Tea swallowed not liking how calm and rational her mom was being. Her mother's use of the old nickname sidelined Tea. "I love you too Mom, but that doesn't change anything. I'm my own person and just because you want something for me doesn't mean that I want it for me. I do have a quick question for you though. The blue pendant that Dad gave me when I was born... Do you know where he got it?"

"What happened?" Aerobella sounded frightened. "Did you lose it? Did something happen to it?" Tea had never heard her mother sound so scared before. "You shouldn't... You need to be wearing it at all times Tea. You can't..."

"Mom, I'm asking where it's from. I have it on; I don't take it off ever. Please breathe." Tea interrupted her mother. "I just wanted to know if Dad ever told you where he got it from."

Taking a deep breath, her mom calmed herself down. "As a matter of fact he did. Your father said it was a family heirloom, supposed to be passed down to the youngest member of the family. It was as if he knew that he wasn't going to be around much longer where there would be no possibility that he would have another child."

Tea swallowed hard. "And Dad's family is what, English? So it's from England yeah?"

"Yes it would be from England." Her mother had calmed down greatly from her freak out. "Why do you ask Tea, has someth..."

"I have to go Mom but thanks for the info," Tea interrupted again. She hated being rude but she really wasn't in the mood to be chatting and mending their broken relationship. "Have a good day. I love you." She didn't even give her mom the time to say good-bye before ending the call. Closing her eyes Tea inhaled a long breath. In years leading up to her quitting school and going on the road, Tea had rarely been able to hold a civil conversation with her mother. There were just too many things between them for her to shrug it off. If a conversation was ever struck up at one point or another they would get around to the arrangement and then everything would go to hell, voices would raise and one or both involved females would storm away cursing the other.

Sam just stood there with Tea holding her in silence. He had only heard one side of the conversation and it hadn't sounded like it was very friendly. Without thinking about it he started to rub Tea's shoulders.

Tea smiled up at him mouthing her thanks. She turned away not wanting for him to see her about to break down. The day had been trying at best and she was really in need of a long soak in her bathtub in her room and an even longer season with one of her comfort books.

Dean looked up to at Sam and Tea. It made him smile seeing them so close together. He noticed that Tea had finished talking on the phone. Sam whispered something in her ear and waited for her to say something. She nodded quietly and they both walked over to where Dean was talking to Bobby. Seeing them walk over Dean put the phone back on speaker after seeing Tea hang up. "Okay Tea's got information for us."

"My mom said that it is a family heirloom. As my dad told her it is past down from the youngest to the youngest. My dad's family is from England." Tea recalled what she had gotten from her phone conversation with her mother.

"From England?" Bobby questioned. "Well not much comes from England but I will look through what I do have and will get back to you. It most likely won't take very long because I doubt there is much about English amulets."

"I bet your mom wouldn't know but what if it was from your paternal grandmother. Obviously it isn't given just to the youngest male family member," Sam suggested. "I mean it is a necklace, wouldn't it be more logical that it would be past down by the females of the family."

"My dad doesn't have any sisters." Tea frowned thinking about Sam's words. "Or at least I've only met his two older brothers, Matthew and Michael."

"Matthew, Michael, and Maxim." Dean smirked. "What is it with families that name their kids with all the same starting letter of their names?"

Tea rolled her eyes. "They all have O starting middle names too, Oscar, Orlando, and Oliver." As she used to do a long time ago and had gotten used to doing again, she rolled the pendant between her fingers. "Anyways I only saw my grandparents on my Dad's side once. It was when I was five or six in England at their funeral. They were in a car accident that neither made it out of."

"Would you be against us looking into them?" Bobby asked. "I only ask because some people get finicky about other people looking into their family trees." He put the book down on his desk and wheeled himself over to his computers.

"Do what you must. I want to know this stuff as much as you three do." Tea licked her lips spinning her phone nervously between her thumb and pointer finger, pushing it with her ring and pinky fingers. "Why can't Cass just tell us what's going on and save us all the trouble of figuring it out ourselves?"

Dean laughed at the thought of Cass just giving them straight answers when it was needed. "He likes to keep mystery up and not tell us what is going on. I think it's a part of the job descriptions for angels, they have to be dicks with wings or else they will be kicked out of heaven."

"You know there is a possibility that he actually doesn't know. He could still be looking into it or trying to keep other angels from getting too interested in Tea." Sam smiled down at Tea hoping his suggestion brought her comfort.

Bobby sighed. "Well you try and figure that out, but don't forget about the Faerie King and I'll look into that pendant of your's Tea. I'll give you a call back later when I've found something. You all keep yourselves safe and don't split up next time. If any of you gets hurt it could blow this whole case."

They all said their good-byes and Dean ended the call.

**Ah and now we are at the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I dot to write it while relaxing outside on a camping trip, which I unfortunately haven't gotten to go in a very long time. Hope all ya'll weather is as awesome as it has been here so you can enjoy the outside world as much as you enjoy anything else.**

**To the Reviews!**

**K.T.:** Lol you know how Cass is never giving straight responses. To stay true to his character I must write it the same way. But listen to Sammy, he is wise beyond his years (well maybe not) But yeah there needed to be more Sam/Tea cuteness in this story! He's such a gentleman! As for Jensen yeah I know I had to rewind it and pause and was like OOO wow hes so different! granted we know him as the 27-32 year old Jensen where in Wishbone he was only around 18. Nine years really changes a guy.

**Lazygirl2306:** No worries. I was actually surprised to get your review today I kind of thought you had abandoned me but I totally understand where you are coming from. Sometimes it is hard to get a full chapter out since school started. I used to be able to write more than the chapter between the five days but with the craziness that is college it gets tough sometimes. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you're school load lessens.

**So along with the younger Jensen watch. I actually started watching the TV show _Dark Angel_ because it sounded interesting, Michael Weatherly, and Jensen. He comes in one show during the first season and is a regular on the second. His character, Alec, (so named because he's a smart aleck) is actually a lot like Dean in many ways. If you haven't seen the show I would recommend it.**

**Another thing if you have seen the most recent Supernatural show, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and was able to see the preview for this weeks show you may find something interesting. Supernatural is finally taking on Fairies! I watched the preview and they are doing a different legend that I have been working from. They are using the Tinkerbell form of Fairies where I am not. If you haven't seen the new show or didn't watch the preview the CW has it on their website. I know I will be tuned into it on Friday to see what they are using.**

**Once again I hope you enjoyed and I will be back on the 20th to bring you a new chapter. Love ya LOTS! bye for now!**


	11. Break In

**OKAY so like I fell like a total idiot! I meant to post this up on the 24th of November and had it all ready but for some reason it just didn't happen. I only noticed it today and I am really sorry for making everyone wait so long! **

**I am sincerely sorry that I took so long to update. Long story short I got caught up reading the 7th Harry Potter book before the movie came out a week ago. Not to make excuses or anything but I'm really glad that I can now update. Welcome to Chapter 11 "Break-In"**

Tea sighed falling on the bed. "Ugh so is it just me or does anyone else feel like we have more questions to answer than we got answered?" She closed her eyes taking several deep breaths, not even giving the brothers time to answer before getting back up. "Okay so I'm going to go take a long bath and curl up with a good book if you two want me..." She tapped on her chin. "Please feel free to hesitate and consider the benefits and the repercussions before coming to get me."

Sam laughed. He held his hand up stopping Dean from saying anything as he walked with Tea to the door. "Are you okay?" Opening it he debated if he should walk her to her room or not. "You can talk to me you know... I mean if anything is wrong."

Smiling at him she rolled her eyes. "Really Sam I'm fine. I just need a little bit of girl time. You may not realize this but I feel gross from being out in the woods all day and sitting in the dirt. Plus the hospital smell is not wearing off like I had hoped it would." She reached up and kissed him gently. "As for what's wrong... well maybe we can talk about that later." Her eyes flicked to Dean as to hint at why she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Yeah Sam go talk to her again, you know like you two _talked_ last night." Dean snickered as he pulled out his knife and cleaned it then got his duffle bag out and started going through that pulling out several different weapons to clean.

Realization hit Tea like a brick. She glared up at Sam. "You told him?"

Sam sighed closing the door behind them to keep Dean's teasing comments at bay. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Dean didn't want to let you go into the forest alone. His main argument was that you were a... you were still in the running for Queen. He thought that the Faerie King could come and just take you away." Sam tried to smile. "After I couldn't find you, Dean pointed it out once more and I said that he didn't have to worry about that because you weren't. He kind of figured it out after that."

Tea smile-glared at him, hitting his shoulder. "You shouldn't have said anything."

Sam playfully rubbed his injured arm. "I'm not ashamed at all, why should I keep it quiet? I told you this morning I love you Tea." He cupped her chin in his hands. "That hasn't changed throughout the day." Kissing her lightly on the lips Sam smiled.

Smiling back at him she could understand his statement. She found herself lost in his alluring brown/green eyes. "Why couldn't we have met while I was at UT? Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"If everything was simple and easy then you would get bored of me." Sam smirked. Sometimes he wished that he didn't know about hunting and all the craziness that came with it. Dean had told him about the world that the Djinn had put him in, though it was nice and clean on the outside there had been a lot of things wrong with it. Then there was the time when Zachariah pushed them into an alternate reality. To prove his point to the brothers they had ended up having to fight of the spirit of the buildings original owner.

"Bored?" Tea raised an eyebrow. "You aren't boring in the least bit. Even if it wasn't for all the hunting and the demon blood and she not, you wouldn't ever be boring." She lifted the corner of her lip in a smile. "Don't ever thing that you are boring because it's not true."

Sam shook his head. "Without hunting I would be a lawyer in California and I wouldn't even know who you are."

"That isn't necessarily true. Every action that happens causes a series of events to happen. Life is like a road of dominoes if you hit one it falls into another and so on. Haven't you ever read the short story _The Sound of Thunder_ by Ray Bradbury? The time traveler stepped on a butterfly thousands of years in the past and when he got back to his time the world as he knew it was gone." Tea shook her head. "How do you know that if your mom hadn't died that you still would have rebelled and wanted to go to Stanford? Maybe things would have played out differently."

Rolling his eyes Sam gave off a disbelieving look. "I have in fact read the story. But things have happened to Dean and I that I know that if it weren't for hunting I would have gone to Stanford and then gotten engaged and later married a girl named Jessica. Or at least I would have done those things if I hadn't been forced back into hunting when my dad went missing a several years ago."

"But I bet you would have been blissfully ignorant. You would have been happy married to Jessica and eventually would have had a kid or two." Tea didn't want to think about Sam being with anyone else but she knew it was true. "If there was ever a chance that we would meet you wouldn't even care because you would be happy with your life."

"What happened to my optimistic Tea that believes and true love? If you really believed it then you would believe that even if I was married and thought I was happy, and then we met sometime later, you should believe that I would divorce my wife and go after you." Sam searched her face.

Shaking her head Tea closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. "I wouldn't want that. If you were married that is I would never want you to divorce your wife just because you thought I was your soul mate."

Sam chuckled rubbing her back lightly. "I wouldn't be able to think about anything other than the fiery white golden haired girl that I met."

"What in the world is..." Dean stopped when he saw Sam and Tea lost in their embrace. It actually made him smile to see the peaceful look that had settled on his brother's face. Quickly as to not bother the couple Dean retreated back into the motel room closing the door without a sound.

Sam sighed wishing he could stay like this with Tea forever. But the sun had already disappeared under the horizon and he knew Tea wanted some girl time. He pulled away holding Tea at arms length. "I love you Tea." He kissed her once more before letting her go.

He had already decided that he was going to wait for her to get into her room before he returned to his. So he watched as Tea walked to her door and unlocked it. She blew him a kiss as she entered the room.

Sam was just about to turn and go to his room when Tea rushed back into his arms in a whirlwind of silvery blond hair shaking. "Shhh Tea what's wrong?" Sam tucked her hair behind her ears clearing her face. "What happened?" He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He tried to wipe them all away but more just filled their place. "Shh it's okay. I'm here, tell me what happened."

Dean having heard the commotion pulled open the door and bolted out weapons at the ready. "What is it?" He looked around wildly ready to fight anyone or anything out and about. Following Sam's pointing finger at Tea's door, Dean shimmied past the two and went to Tea's motel room.

At first sight Dean got the impression that a girl's wardrobe blew up. Clothes had been thrown all about the room. The closet was wide open; draws had been pulled from the dresser and upended on the floor. Tea's messenger bag's content was strewn all over the bed. Dean couldn't pinpoint one thing in the room that wasn't in total disarray.

Sam looked up from comforting Tea and raised his eyebrows questioning at Dean's reappearance.

"Someone or something has been in there. Everything's messy and it looks like the thieves were looking for something." Dean frowned. He hated to think that while they were out looking for Fae someone had been robbing Tea. "I don't know if anything is missing but whoever did this didn't leave anything to chance. They turned the whole place upside down."

Nodding Sam turned his attention back on Tea. She sobbed soundlessly into his shirt as he rubbed her back wanting nothing more than to kill whoever did this to her.

"I don't know if you would call it good or bad news but I found some of this along the window." Dean came back out of the room holding up his pointer finger on his left hand. In the last dying rays of the sun Sam could see Dean's finger reflected with gold shimmer to it. "Unless the intruder was a five year old girl with a glitter fetish, I am going under the pretty good assumption that it was a Faerie."

Tea muttered something into Sam's shirt that neither of the brothers could make out. Sam pulled away slightly asking for her to repeat herself. "The Fair Folk have to be invited into a home. They can't just walk in by themselves." She spoke through sniffles and hiccups but the message was clear.

"This is a motel though. Other than maybe the people who run it I wouldn't call it a home." Dean rubbed his fingers together getting rid of the gold dust.

Tea wiped her red rimmed puffy eyes with her back of her hand. "To a visitor it is a temporary home, therefore it stands. If this was a hotel it wouldn't work. The Fae would only have to be invited into the building then could visit any room it wanted. Because the motel is multiple buildings and the rooms are only connected through walls a Fae has to be invited into each of the rooms individually."

"So your room isn't safe? A Faerie could walk in this room at anytime." Sam frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

Nodding Tea shrugged. "Just the Fae that have been invited in previously by the person who is renting out the room can come in again." She pulled herself away from Sam's comforting embrace to wrap her arms around herself. "So it's fairly safe, just not from the one or more Faeries that have been invited into this specific room before."

"You probably shouldn't be staying in this room then." Dean leaned against the door frame. "I think we should clean this up then check you out of this room."

"Where will I say then?" Tea questioned. "I wouldn't put you two out. That is why we got the separate rooms when we got here in the first place."

"Sure you can." Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "You aren't just going to be sleeping in that room. You aren't safe in there. The faeries have made that clear." He placed a finger up under her chin making her look up at him. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can take my bed. We will keep you safe."

Dean looked around seeing other tourists staring at the three. "Let's get inside we are drawing too much unwanted attention to ourselves. The Fae aren't just going to walk in with all three of us in there." He tucked his gun up under the hem of his shirt beneath the waist band of his jeans. Ushering his brother and Tea inside the room Dean closed and bolted the door behind them.

Tea quickly started picking up her clothes and stuffing them back into her bag. She bit back crying out in frustration looking at all of her things littering the floor. After a quick search she found that nothing was damaged or missing. "Nothing's gone." She finally stated for Dean and Sam to know. "But I still think that there is no reason for me not to stay in here."

Sam chuckled and pulled out her clothes to help her refold them then placing them back into her duffle. "I really think you should stay with us not in this room. But if you are insisting on staying in here you shouldn't be alone."

"You're just saying that so that you can sleep with her again." Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

"DEAN!"

"Fine you sleep in here on the floor and Sam can sleep in ya'lls room." Tea glared at him. "I don't believe you know this but the majority of humans don't think about sex twenty-four seven."

"Guys do." Dean smirked right in her face. He looked around the room trying to see if he missed anything. "Well normal guys do at least." He eyed Sam as if suggesting that he wasn't a 'normal' guy.

Tea rolled her eyes at him. "Look I really don't care. I just don't want to be a burden to you two." She had finished up all of her repacking. "If it really gets complicated I could always..." What she was saying hit her. When they were in Ione with Ian and Andy she had very much gone against running away. "Forget that. But really I can take care of myself you know."

Sam sighed. "I think it would be easier to turn in the room and just have us all stay in the same room like before." He could see Tea deflate a little; smiling at her he tried to make her feel better.

"The room doesn't have a couch like the one in Ione did." Tea protested. She didn't want Sam to think that she didn't want to be with him but there were just some things that she wasn't going to agree with. "I mean I don't mind sleeping on the floor..."

"You won't have to." Sam shook his head. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can take my bed." He knew that sleeping on the floor wasn't the best but at least Tea would be safe.

Seeing the set look on his face Tea decided it would be easier to just let him go with that and argue it later. "Well do we really need to check out of the room tonight?" She glanced over to the alarm clock which was flashing at six fifty in the morning. Knowing that it was wrong she pulled out her phone seeing it was ten thirty. "I mean why can't I just stay in here for the night? You know the possibility of them coming back tonight is just ridiculous."

Frowning Dean sighed. "Or we could keep it just for tonight and you still stay in our room."

"How about you two talk about it and come to an agreement and I'll go take my bath." Tea picked up her recently repacked toiletries bag and headed into the bathroom without letting Sam or Dean object. She put the stopper in the tub and turned on the hot water.

It didn't take long for the tub to fill up with steamy water. Tea dropped in an aromatherapy ball that she kept in her bag for the rare occasions that she got to have a heated bath. Smells of eucalyptus and spearmint filled the small bathroom. She let it sit for a little bit as she walked back out to check out what Sam and Dean were doing and to get a change of clothes.

Sam was stretched out on the bed alone in the room. He sent a smile at Tea when he looked up from the TV. "Not done yet are you?" He was about to turn off the TV.

"Oh no just getting started. What happened to Dean?" She knelt down by her bag and pulled out a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. "Did he get frustrated and storm off?"

Sam laughed shaking his head. "No but he really thinks it is best for you to stay in our room for at least tonight. Maybe we can get some herbs or other equipment to make this room safe tomorrow."

Tea nodded. "Well whatever you think is necessary." She got up and forced a smile. "I'm guessing that means that you are my personal body guard until we get the herbs and other protection things hu?" Leaning against the doorframe, she couldn't help but grin at his relaxed form.

Sam shrugged looking like he was ready for sitting and tuning into the TV for hours on end and not at all ready to be any form of protection, even though Tea knew otherwise. "If you want to think of me as your personal protector be my guest. Or you can think of me as a loving boyfriend who doesn't want to see his girlfriend be taken by Faeries or hurt in any way." He smirked back at her.

Tea chuckled. "I kind of like the body guard thought though." She winked at him.

"Maybe I should do more about guarding your body then hu?" He flicked off the TV and got up going to her.

Extending her arm completely Tea placed her hand on the center of his chest to stop him. "As much as I truly think my body is in a massive amount danger in the small enclosed bathroom with only one entrance, I am going to have to protest." She bent her elbow letting him come closer to her. "Give me some time to be a girl. I wouldn't want you to have to suffer through guarding a smelly, dirt covered body."

Sam laughed leaning closer to kiss her. "I actually don't think you smell bad. Plus you might get sweaty with me guarding that body of yours anyways so what's the point of you taking a bath right now?"

"I take back my denial of Dean's statement about guys only thinking about sex." She rolled her eyes at him and slipped into the bathroom. "Time to be a girl and get squeaky clean." Sticking her tongue playfully out at him she closed the door in his face.

She could still see his shadow under the door but she didn't pay any attention to it. She stripped off her dirty clothes putting them out of the way carefully with her clean ones and sank into the piping hot water infused with stress relieving oils that immediately calmed her. With her eyes closed she could almost imagine that she was anywhere in the world.

**Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter even though it was a bit of a wait. AGAIN REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!  
**

**So just to clarify there are two different episodes given for this one. _What is and What Should Never Be_ from the second season and _It's a Terrible Life_ from the fourth season. Not that I think anyone needs to be reminding but if you didn't remember now you know which of the two Sam was thinking about earlier.**

**To the Reviews:**

**K.T.:** hehehe I can't really say but there is a possibility that it isn't actually Mosely family heirloom at all. But yeah you'll just have to wait and see what is going on it may take a while because I have a few things up my sleeve at the moment.

**So another chapter down and another to come. Because of my stupidity I will post up a preview for Chapter 12 and it will be uploaded either on the 2nd or the 3rd.**

Tea bit her lip looking at his thin regal fingers. She knew it was wrong under every circumstance to trust one of the Fair Folk especially a royal one.

"You will be safe with me." Aubree stepped closer to her. "And you know I can not lie. I would rather die than see you hurt my lady." He extended his hand ever closer to her.

Tea took a deep breath. Sure Fae couldn't lie but they were excellent at bending the truth to meet their needs. "If I come with you will you show me quickly then leave me alone?"

Aubree smiled. "I will. Just allow me to show you."

"Okay." Tea pulled her legs out from under the covers. She could feel the carpet beneath her bare feet. Slowly she reached out and curled her fingers around his. Immediately the setting around them changed.

They stood in a wooded clearing. Ancient trees reaching hundreds of feet tall towered like guardians over the peaceful place. Hand-in-hand the two stood in the middle of the clearing, the nearest trunk hovered at least a football's field away. In the heavens above the top most tree limbs hung a full harvest moon surrounded by a full blanket of stars.

**Once again I am really sorry that this didn't get posted before now. I hope you all forgive me and have enjoyed this chapter. **


	12. Dreaming

**It's time again for another chapter to be reviled! Welcome to Chapter 12 "Dreaming"**

Tea closed her eyes relaxing in the comfort of Sam's arms. The day hadn't been one of her favorites, tromping through the woods, being confronted by a Faerie king, severely twisting her ankle only to have it mended by taking off her favorite necklace and then going back to find her room in shambles. Not what she would call a good day.

"Sweet dreams Tea." Sam kissed her forehead lightly as he pulled the blanket up around them. "You should probably get some sleep too Dean."

They had discussed the sleeping arrangements several different times. Since Sam and Dean were both forcefully against her sleeping on her own in her motel room and Tea was against Sam sleeping on the floor just because of her, after three hours they still hadn't figured out something. Tea had given up and pulled Sam into bed and threatened if he didn't sleep in the bed she was going to go sleep in her room because neither was going to let the other sleep uncomfortably on the floor.

Dean looked over at the two from his seat at the table. He had for once actually been doing research. "I know, I will." He sighed stretching his arms over his head. "But if we want to find this King guy we have to narrow down where to look. Tea you were the only one that inputted coordinates into your GPS, why? "

"Heard something that I couldn't explain so thought it would be a good idea." Tea rolled her eyes under closed lids. "I told you before didn't I? You can't find it unless you have already been there." She exhaled noisily. "Or if you wanted to join their court I suppose." She could feel herself falling into the shores of sleep. "We could have walked right past it today and would have never known."

"Well ain't that helpful!" Dean's voice was coated with sarcasm. "There has got to be a way to find this place and I'm going to figure it out." He didn't much like the way Tea was just now mentioning this. "You two can sleep and when you wake I will know where to go to get this son of a bitch."

Tea didn't have the energy to correct his curse word usage. The last though she had before slipping under the crashing waves of slumber was how she fell asleep so easily.

It seemed like only seconds had passed when she opened her eyes. Sam was still asleep beside her and Dean continued to work diligently on the computer. Tea looked at the alarm clock but couldn't read the bright red numbers.

"Good evening beautiful, thank you for joining me." Aubree leaned against the wall near the TV. "I have been waiting for you but you just kept talking. I hope you do not mind I took the liberty of pulling you here."

Tea's jaw clenched. "Why are you here?"

A smile lit Aubree's features. He was wearing his glamour that made him look human. "I would have thought that was obvious." He stood up strait unfolding his arms. "Come with me I will show you." Holding out a long fingered hand, Aubree gave her a trust worthy smile.

Tea cautiously removed Sam's arms from around her. She moved slowly not wanting him to wake up. She sent a glance at Dean realizing he couldn't see her.

"You are dreaming." Aubree noticed her careful glances. "Neither Sam nor Dean will know what is going on. To Dean and Sam, if he wakes up, you will seem like you are sleeping."

"What do you mean 'if' he wakes up?" Tea stopped moving and turned her attention to Sam. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She hoped he was having good dreams.

"Only that he might wake up while you... your body remains asleep." Aubree's voice was soft and calming. "I did not mean to sound like I was threatening him. As far as I know he will wake up in the morning, maybe earlier depending." He kept his eyes on Tea. "Now come on we only have so much time."

Tea bit her lip looking at his thin regal fingers. She knew it was wrong under every circumstance to trust one of the Fair Folk especially a royal one.

"You will be safe with me." Aubree stepped closer to her. "And you know I can not lie. I would rather die than see you hurt my lady." He extended his hand ever closer to her.

Tea took a deep breath. Sure Fae couldn't lie but they were excellent at bending the truth to meet their needs. "If I come with you will you show me quickly then leave me alone?"

Aubree smiled. "I will. Just allow me to show you."

"Okay." Tea pulled her legs out from under the covers. She could feel the carpet beneath her bare feet. Slowly she reached out and curled her fingers around his. Immediately the setting around them changed.

They stood in a wooded clearing. Ancient trees reaching hundreds of feet tall towered like guardians over the peaceful place. Hand-in-hand the two stood in the middle of the clearing, the nearest trunk hovered at least a football's field away. In the heavens above the top most tree limbs hung a full harvest moon surrounded by a full blanket of stars.

Tea was amazed to say the least. The moon illuminated everything giving off a silvery glow to their surroundings, making them look even more beautiful. "Wow. What is this place?"

"This is my realm Tea, my home." He let go of her hand and stepped away. "This is where my court lives, where my court thrives." He gestured to one end of the clearing. "Over there is my humble cottage where I hold my court."

Tea could see a huge multi-story log fortress form out of thin air. To say it was a 'humble cottage' was vastly understating its brilliance. The ground floor alone had to be at least one thousand square feet. It reached into the sky with towers so high that they fell just short of the treetops. The outer wall had high standing battlements and parapets where Tea could imagine if under siege sentries would stand to defend the hold. It was a wooden made castle that could best any in Europe in grandeur. "You've brought me to your land?"

"Yes Teodora, love, I have." He smiled seeing the wonder and astonishment on her face. "And yes this means you will be able to find me again. You will be able to bring your beloved Sam and his charming older brother here."

A frown creased her brow. For the first time since he had brought her she looked at him seeing his true form. His featured looked similar to the glamour he wore but rougher with more angles and panes, like the base of a drawing before the artist softened the lines. His sharp violet eyes watched her under regal brows. "Why would you do that... this? If you know that I will just wake up and find you in the morning."

A savage smile darkened his face. "Maybe if you did so, you would be playing right into my hand. They cannot destroy me. Even if they kill me another will take my place. And if they do manage to kill me, which will not be an easy task to complete, it will not stop what is happening to you."

Tea took a step away from him. "And what is happening to me?" She couldn't take her eyes off the harsh beauty that he had become.

"Let us not focus on that right now." He circled around her like a bird of prey. "I have a present for you." He stopped in front of her. "I hope you will enjoy it... them. They are just glimmers of all I will be able to give you when this is completed." Stepping aside he waved his arm out. In its wake five Asian males stood.

Tea gasped, her favorite band stared back at her. Each one's hair styled how she thought they looked best, coming from different periods in their band life. Junsu the second youngest had his hair cropped like in the Balloons music video. Yoochun, the middle, smiled at her with his hair and the henna on his arm from their 'O' concert days. In the middle stood the oldest Jaejoong with his vibrant platinum blond hair cut in the style he always wore it with just enough mess to it that made him look like he had rolled out of bed like in the 'Shine' music video. To his left was Changmin, the youngest, holding his head high with his hair cut shown in the Japanese 'Rising Sun' video. And finally the leader Yunho with his hair from 'T' concert, his bangs pulled back and everything.

They were as gorgeous as she remembered, standing in their unique order before her. Jaejoong opened his mouth taking a breath before beginning to hum. Quickly the other four harmonized with him before starting to sing. "_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattanderou_."

As Tea watched, the five members moved in perfect sync enfolding her in a circle but giving her enough room to move.

"I know how much you like this song." Aubree's voice floated among the beautiful melody of the acapella. "Why did I fall in love with you? What an interesting question to name a song after. The same question I have been asking myself for a while now."

In the back of her mind Tea couldn't help but think about how Sam wouldn't have been able to know that the song was one of her favorite ballads of the bands or the meaning of the name for that matter. "How did you know?"

The band finished up the song and started up 'Love in the Ice' in Japanese. Tea could barely think. She had heard both ballads in acapella form before because of YouTube performances. But hearing it live, surrounding her like massive speakers was an entirely different experience all together.

Aubree watched her. "This is your dream. I am kind of in your head which means I can recall anything about you." His smile scared her a little bit. It was too sweet. "Not that I did not already know this. You may not realize it but I have had my eye on you for a while now."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Tea used ever last bit of her self-control to send the beautiful singing into the background of her mind. "You have been stalking me for some time and you want me to applaud you for it?"

"I understand your hesitation." Aubree flicked his wrist. The band parted but continued to sing. "But I had to know you. I care very much about you. Like I said before, you know I cannot lie."

Tea laughed. "That may be, but you can sure as heck twist the truth to fit your means." She bit her lip. "I know how easily you can do so. You've had years of practice." She watched him as he walked slowly around.

"Ah but I will never lie to you, unlike your Sammy dear." He pointed. Off to the side the hotel room Sam and Dean shared with her was brought to life. Tea could see Sam sleeping soundly in the bed; his arms were poised around empty air as if he was still holding her. Dean continued to stare at the laptop screen, every once in a while he would move his hand over the mouse. "How do you know he is not lying to you? He could be keeping so much from you and you could never know."

"You can't lie. Why would I choose a... guy who had no choice but to tell me the truth over a guy who makes the choice to tell me the truth?" Tea shook her head. "If Sam is keeping things from me he has his reasons."

Aubree shook his head. "Sam cannot give you what I can." He gestured to Dong Bang Shin Ki. "Like I said they are only a spark of what my power will be." He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. As he exhaled he began to shimmer and change. When everything was over the youngest member of Dong Bang stood in Aubree's place. "This one is your favorite is he not?" He swept Changmin's hand down motioning to his new body.

Tea's breath caught in her throat. "This isn't real. It is all a dream. You can't do all this in real life."

Changmin smiled the smile that Tea used to swoon over. "Are you so sure of that?" The voice was still Aubree's even though Changmin's lips moved. "I can do so much." He blinked. "I know how much you love their... our Engrish." The voice she knew as Changmin's drifted around the clearing. "You can hear it all the time now."

Closing her eyes she clenched her jaw. "This isn't real. You aren't Changmin. None of this is or will ever be real." She didn't know if she was trying to convince herself more than him or not.

"How can you call us fake?" The Changmin that stood beside her smiled politely. Tea looked up at him then back at Aubree, who had returned to his normal self, frighteningly beautiful with too many angles.

"You have longed to meet us for ages." Jaejoong's voice whispered in her ear. He lifted his hand and turned her toward him. Catching her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Now we are here and you do not want us anymore?"

Tea nearly collapsed. His warm soft lips pressed against the back of her hand once again. "You aren't real."

"Do not be so silly." Yoochun took her hand from the oldest. "We are very real, as real as are you. You are our fan and we love you." He pulled her closer placing a kiss on her cheek.

It didn't matter that she liked him the least of the other band members, though it was hard to not like any of them with their singing talents and their god-like good looks. She still nearly fainted from the closeness of him.

"Yoochun-_sshi_ you are going to make her pass out." Junsu pulled Tae away. "No worries beautiful, I will take care of you. We can play soccer together." He smiled angelically at her. "You would like that, would you not?"

"Junsu a beauty like Tae will not want to play soccer. She needs to be cherished and pampered." Yunho drew Tea to him twirling her around then slinging his arm around her shoulders. "I will do anything you want, just name it." It surprised Tea that with his 'T' hair due he even had the little dangly thing that he wore during their encore.

"She should not have to tell you." Changmin brought Tea to him wrapping her in a hug. "Every morning you will wake up to a song, one that I will write just for you. I will bring you breakfast in bed as well, waffles with syrup on the side and Rice Krispies in orange juice instead of milk." He pulled away cupping her chin in one hand to make her look up at him. "Then we will spend the day, every day, together walking our dogs and sitting in the shade on the beach of a lake writing or reading while listening to a playlist from your Zune." He smiled brightly bringing his deep brown eyes that she loved to get lost in, alight. "And every night we will go walking along said beach with nothing but the stars to guide us while we listen to the waves crashing against the pebbles and have a midnight swim as the moon smiles down upon us."

Tea had a hard time breathing. He explained all of her favorite things down to the only way she could eat the cereal. He was so perfect she found it difficult to look away or even blink.

"Finally when the day is finished I will hold you in my arms while you fall asleep with your head on my chest and you will have beautiful dreams." He leaned his head down almost touching her lips. "And the next morning we will do everything over again."

Just as he was about to bring his lips to hers Tea pushed him away. "No stop it!" She frowned deeply cursing herself for falling into his spell. "They don't know this much English. This could never happen." She glared at the Faerie King. "I don't want any of this. The five of them are in Korea or Japan possibly even in America but not here. Not with me." She closed her eyes. "They could never be with me."

Aubree looked confused. "Okay that is enough boys." He made a shooing motion with his hand. The five Dong Bang boys stepped away. "I do not understand. I thought you were a fan of theirs. Why would you not want them?"

Tea glanced over her shoulder. The boys were back in their order just looking at her. Aubree's question really made her think. Had this all happened a week or two ago she wouldn't even have given it a second thought. But even though it had barely been fourteen days, if that many at all, she was a different person than the girl who first accepted the ride from the two cute boys she didn't even know.

"You have wanted to meet them, to go to one of their concerts for so long. What has changed?" Aubree stared at her with questioning eyes. He looked completely baffled as she stared back at him. She could see his amethyst eyes shining brightly with confusion.

Tea wracked her brain for the right way to answer. One name filled her thoughts along with the beautiful smiling face of the man who held said name. She never thought there would come a day that she would think another guy was better looking than any of the five members of Dong Bang but he definitely fit that profile. "I think you know the answer to your question just as well as I do." Tea steadied her gaze. "You may not want to admit it but you know."

Aubree growled under his breath. The five members of the band Dong Bang Shin Ki disappeared all together. "Why would you love him? He is mortal. He is weak. He had demon blood coursing through his veins." A brutal crimson light shone beneath Aubree's violet eyes. "He can lie to you. He will never be able to protect you, to love you, the way I can."

Tea rolled her eyes at the Seelie Prince. In his anger the temperature of the glade rose several degrees quickly. "If I recall my lore correctly Faeries are part demon to begin with." Tea licked her lips feeling sweat start to form under her bangs. "I am mortal. Sam is stronger than I am." She wished that he would stop putting Sam down. "I already told you. I would rather have someone who I know tells me the truth because he wants to, than have a man who is unable to lie to me."

Taking a step toward her Aubree snorted. "My dear, you are far from mortality and weakness." He let an evil glint turn up the corner of his lips. "Have you not figured everything out yet? I thought you were supposed to be smart. Yet you do not know who you are or what you are becoming. It is a shame really, because once your darling Sam finds out, you will disgust him."

A frown creased Tea's brow. "What do you mean?" She folded her arms over her chest as if they would block him and his words from reaching her. "You know who my dad was? You know why I'm not dead and my ankle has been healed?"

"Oh yes, I have all the answers to your petty questions and to so much more." Aubree ran a light, heated finger along her upper arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. "You see Faeries are all throughout the world, we see and hear just about everything. Sometimes we even meddle in affairs of humans, demons and angels when we get too bored that is."

Tea flinched away from his touch. "Tell me... tell me who my father is. Answer my questions." She looked at him with wide hopeful eyes.

Aubree circled her slowly smiling. "If I answer your questions you will be indebted to me for each answer I give. You have quite a few number of questions on your mind my lovely. Do you really want these answers?" He stopped behind her leaning in close.

Tea could feel his steamy breath on her neck. The fabric of his shirt and her own tank-top weren't enough to protect her from feeling the savage warmth of his skin.

"How badly do you want them?" His voice came out a breathy whisper right behind her ear.

Stiffening Tea closed her eyes and nibbled on her lip. She was trying to pretend that he wasn't there. That is was really Sam standing behind her cheesily whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Tea would have given anything for Aubree to go away.

"I have a few things in mind that I will want in return for the answers and I am sure I can think up more later." Tea could feel the tip of his nose trace a line from her earlobe down her neck.

Swallowing painfully a tear forced its way out from under her tightly closed eyelid. She had seen movies where the guy stood behind his girlfriend or wife and whispered things to her while doing exactly what Aubree was doing. None of her boyfriends had ever done it to her and because of Aubree she never wanted Sam to do it.

She forced herself to take control of her body and move her legs. Once she was out of reach she turned around to glare at the prince. "Stay the hell away from me."

A fox-like smirk graced his angled face sending his eyes alight with a sickly green glow behind the purple. "What happened to answers? When a Fae does something for you, you are bound to repay them and vice versa."

"Then I won't kill you and as payment you will leave me alone," Tea shot back. "When I came with you, you said you would show me all you had to show me and then you would stay away from me."

"Ah well I believe I said I would show you and then leave you alone not stay away from you." His smirk just grew. "As for the killing part you would have to find me in reality first, being that this is nothing but your dream." Gesturing to the stronghold of a cottage he winked at her. "Follow me and soon our journey will be complete, for I am not finished with you yet."

"No!" Tea refolded her arms across her chest. "You will tell me what you want right now and then you will get out. I would like to have an actual dream before I wake up." She set her face with a determined frown and steel formed beneath her bright eyes.

"Do you really think you are in charge here?" A laugh escaped the Fae's lips. "What gives you the idea that you are stronger than me? I could turn your brain to mush with a snap of my fingers and you are ordering me about?"

"Obviously I am strong or you would have gone after someone else for your queen." Tea shot daggers at him with her eyes. "This is my mind and I refuse to play second fiddle here. Tell me what you want or get out this instant." She lifted one hand out of her folded arms and pointed away from her. "You have your choice make it quickly before I turn this on you and trap you in a prison of iron."

Surprise lit the harden features; eyebrows arched to meet the hairline of their owner. "With that strength you will make a wonderful queen." The surprise gave way to purely joy filled smiles. "I can't wait until you realize that you have no choice but to join me. Then together we will surpass all expectations and rid the world of the bad leadership all around."

Not letting his words stick her, she remained unmoved. "I will give you one more chance before the iron traps you here. Let's see your precious court survived when their king had lost his ability to think."

Holding up his twig-like fingered hands in submission, Aubree never looked happier. "I will leave as soon as I tell you this." He locked eyes with her. "You are already mine. Take a look in your past and you will find that I got to you before he took your eligibility." His smile grew with every statement. "Once the process is complete, and you have already started feeling the effects, you will have no choice but to come to me. Within twenty-four hours we will truly be together and my sweet you can do nothing about it."

He bowed slightly to her. "I look forward to carrying out my plans with you at my side." Touching two fingers to his lips he kissed them then disappeared like smoke in the wind.

The knoll around her faded from existence, blown away by an invisible wind Tea couldn't feel. Aubree had left her mind filled with more questions and little answers. His words hung like riddles waiting to be solved.

One thing Tea knew for certain was the fact that Aubree had confessed to kissing her. She knew it was the only way to turn a human into Fae but how he had done it confused her. She sat down in the emptiness and thought over his final words. Then it hit her.

The morning before she slept with Sam had always seemed odd. A green button-down clad Sam had woke her up to get her to fun with him. Then after the run he had left a kiss on her lips. Sam had come to check on her later wearing a light T-shirt and track pants not having seen her all morning.

Realization hit Tea hard. The iron blade had stung when it cut her. Her throat closed up even at the smallest lies. Everything the demonic possessed waitress had babbled about now was perfectly clear. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before, even Aubree's words from the woods that day fit. Tea knew exactly what was going on and anger burned in her, she hated the very thought of it.

**I actually wrote most of this chapter a long time ago. Like before I even posted the first chapter of 4 to 1. I remember that I was supposed to be studying for a Geology final but instead I was writing this on 4 by 6 note cards. HEHE my older sister got mad at me for it but that didn't stop me.**

**I don't know if anyone actually goes and looks up the Dong Bang Shin Ki stuff that is talked about but because they have been put back into the chapter I figure I should say something. When you read that part it says what concert or music video they are from so if you want to look it up I suggest YouTube. If you go to my profile, my avatar is the youngest member, Changmin, as he is described in the dream.**

**Review from K.T.:** I know I am really sorry! I got this one all typed up and ready to post and then figured out that I hadn't posted the other one. As for action pack this one really isn't but its very informative! I hope you like it. And I forgot that I had put a preview on the last chapter so your 'i can't believe she woul walk off with aubree' really confused me. I was like there is no Aubree in chapter 11. Well not directly at least. As for using Harry Potter as an excuse, if only it worked for everything!

**I want to warn you right now that though the story will continue, I will probably be taking a break from posting over Christmas. I can't promise but I will try to get a post up on the 20th. Unless I get suck at home on Christmas day I highly doubt there will be a chapter posted but I will try to come back on the 30th. Thanks for all your love and I will be back on the 5th for another post!  
**


	13. Court

**Welcome once again to the next chapter of The Need. Chapter 13 "Court"**

I woke with a start, the stupid dream still fresh in my mind. Anger burned inside f me at the memory. I felt violated beyond my control. As I thought about all that had happened, all the things I should have realized before tears sprang to my eyes. Lying in bed looking up at the dark ceiling above me, there was no way I was going to let myself cry. But I knew that I couldn't stay there either.

Sitting up slowly I realized that Sam's fingers were wrapped around mine. Even though seeing that made me want to lie back down, I glanced over and looked at the clock. The numbers five two and three glared in red back at me. I wanted nothing more than tot snuggle up to Sam's warm safe body and completely forget everything else. But deep down I knew I couldn't.

The longer I stayed the harder it would be for me to leave. Looking at Sam, so peaceful with his eye lids relaxed over his soft soothing brown eyes, I almost lost my nerve. A clump of his chocolaty brown hair had fallen into his face. It was cute how he slept on his stomach using his upper arm and shoulder to add to the flattened motel pillow. His other arm reached out and was holding my hand.

I hated having to carefully pull my hand out of his big warm one but I forced myself to do it. Thankfully he didn't wake up as I scooted out of his bed or over to the change of clothes that I had brought with me for the morning.

I changed quickly without turning on a light behind the bathroom door. Folding my pajamas, I left them where my day clothes had been. It made me chuckle seeing Dean sprawled out on top of his unmade bed fully dressed. Putting both brothers out of my mind, I scratched down a note and left it on the table where they would be able to find it easily when they got up. It read:

_Sam and Dean_

_Woke up from a bad dream. Didn't want to wake ya'll. Went for run to clear my head. Be back later._

3_~ Tea_

Not making a sound I unbolted and pulled the chain from the door. It took every ounce of my will power not to look back at the dark headed man that I had fallen in love with.

By the time I crossed the parking lot and walked the twenty-five minutes it took to get to the other side of Metaline Falls by use of the highway the first rays of light were peaking up over the horizon. After that it seemed to take no time at all to get to the place where Sam, Dean and I had entered the forest.

At the very edge just under the protective line of trees stood a figure I couldn't quite make out. I could already tell that my eyesight had gotten sharper. I stopped just off the highway to look at him as he stepped out to great me.

His head was covered with long thick fur like hair in a deep copper color of an old warn penny. He was lanky and tall with pale greenish tinged skin that actually seemed to fit him well. A smile appeared on his face when he saw me. Recognition lit his startling electric green eyes. "Good morning Miss Teodora." The bow he performed matched with the rust colored tunic and light brown leggings he wore.

I frowned not liking how a guy who looked like he just stepped away from the local Renaissance Fair knew my name or was referring to me as 'Miss.' "Morning," I manage to civilly say back. "Who are you?" I guess I wrongly assumed that I was important enough to merit a visit from Aubree.

"I am Syder." He bowed once more. "My Lord Auberdae requested that I would meet you here and escort you to court." He held out his arm, bent at the elbow, to me.

Slightly offended I pushed his arm away. "Your Lord Auberdae? Who the hell is that?" I folded my arms over my chest. Shifting most of my weight onto one leg with the other one pushed out, I stood frowning at him. If my brothers had seen me they would laugh and point out that I was standing in what they called my 'Valley Girl' pose.

"I believe he gave you the name Aubree to call him." Syder remained calm and composed while I showed my anger. "I on the other hand, am not fit to call him by that name." He raised his arm out to me once again. "My Lord..."

I held up my hand with a quick snap of my wrist. "Syder right?" Not waiting to hear his answer I plowed on, "Would you just take me to him?" I flourished my arm out with an angered snap, meaning that I would follow him. It really annoyed me that Aubree wasn't here to show me around.

"My Lord Auberdae is away at the moment but wishes that I would show you around." He's face reflected his fright at my outburst. I couldn't help but think how ridiculous it was that he seemed afraid of me. I would never admit it but truthfully I'm short and he was almost Sam's height with the muscles to boot. "If you would allow it my Lady we can head on."

Realizing how rude I was being to him, I backed down. It wasn't his fault that Aubree was an inconsiderate jerk. I nodded my head. "Sorry Syder, I've just had a really rough couple of days." Running my hand across my face, I hated that I was being rude to him just because of something another person did. "Is Aubree going to be back today?"

Syder shifted from foot to foot. "It is not my place to as my Lady and my Lord did not offer the information of where he was going or how long he would be staying there." He looked nervous as if I was going to explode again. "There may be someone at court who can answer your questions. Unfortunately it is not I."

"Fine, well we mine as well get going then." I gestured again to the woods, this time it lacked the quick angered movements from before. "Just tell me this before I get myself stuck in something that I'm going to regret, if I follow you to court will I be able to leave on my own?"

"If my Lord allows it." Syder looked down at me sadly. I got the impression that I wasn't the only girl he had lead off to court before. "But since my Lord is absent from court at the moment you, my Lady, will be the highest member of court. No other member is allowed to deny you until my Lord returns to court." He winked at me giving a conspiritory smile.

I couldn't help myself but to smile back at him catching his drift. "Then please lead on Syder."

We walked under the high up branches. By this time the sun had finished its rising but under the old barks it was still fairly dark. I could see okay enough and better when I focused on one thing for a while.

Syder matched his long strides with to mine watching as I tried to look at everything. He pointed out different things like a few nests and a little hovel with young badgers that he had been taking care of for some time since the mother had been killed.

It made me smile to see that one of the badgers waddled out and rubbed up against his pant leg. He bent down and petted it then picked the young thing then stood up himself. "This is Centurion. He was once the runt of the litter and the others picked on him."

"Aww." The badger in his arms wiggled joyfully. I was a little hesitant at first but started to pet the cute little guy. His fur hadn't lost all its softness yet. "He's cute."

Syder smiled at me. "Sometimes I am afraid that he will follow me back to court one day. My Lord does not enjoy seeing animals in court." He placed the badgers back on the ground and gave it a little shove toward the hovel to make sure he went back.

"Would you want him to come with you to court?" I brushed off my hands on my jeans as I watched the badger settle down next to his siblings. "I could arrange that couldn't I?"

A hopeful glint lit his bright green eyes. "Centurion would make a good pet. He would greatly enjoy being at court." Even though he didn't ask I could tell that he wanted to see it done. Remembering his duty to Aubree, his face went blank. "We should continue on my Lady."

I nodded once and let him continue on before following closely behind. It didn't take long before we were talking once more. He pointed out so many different things that even though I am sure I past just yesterday, I hadn't noticed.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of the gargantuan wooden castle. "Welcome my Lady Teodora to the Faerie court of King Auberdae, first prince of the Seelie Reign." Syder waved his arm out gesturing to the entire fortress.

"How in the world did I miss this yesterday?" The dream hadn't even come close to showing me the real grandness of the palace.

Syder chuckled quietly beside me. "My Lady you past right by us a day ago. You just did not realize that you had. My Lord has done a great many things to protect our home from prying eyes." He offered his arm to me that I had dropped without recognizing it. "Shall we go?"

I hesitantly threaded my arm through his not sure if I actually wanted to go in. I could see other Fae posted along the high walls. The stared down at me as if I was a new species of animal brought to be studied. There searching looks didn't help my nervousness.

"They..." I started to whisper in Syder's ear to tell him that the other Fae were frightening me but then I thought better of it. If I was really going to do this there was no way I was going to admit to being scared of my subjects.

Syder leaned toward me as if to catch my words easier. "Excuse me my Lady, I did not hear what you said."

I swallowed down my fear and placed a fearless smile that Jensen called my 'Give 'em hell' grin. "I was just asking if they always stare at new people like this?"

A small burst of air escaped Syder's smiling lips. "We have not had a new person here in ages." He brought us to a large courtyard where a great number of Faeries stood in procession waiting. "Everyone is very excited to meet the new Queen." In the middle was a raised platform with two elegantly carved thrones.

The fear inside of me intensified. I hated that they had that effect on me. But I would be damned if I was going to let it show. Giving them my best smirk, I continued walking with Syder. As we passed the first few Fae they knelt down on one knee bowing their heads to me out of respect. My smile faltered slightly but I kept walking.

I hadn't realized it before but at the end of the crowd there were a handful or so that were on the steps leading up to the thrones. When we got to the first step ever other Fae was kneeling with bowed heads. The half dozen that stood on the three different steps weren't among these.

There were two of the Fair Folk on each step. Males with shoulder length hair, like Syder's, stood to my left. The women with long sweeping shirts and hair that hung the shortest at mid back stood to my right. Most wore calculating stares sizing me up. But the topmost make smiled wider than a little kid on Christmas morning.

He moved with a panther-like grace, dancing down the steps toward me. "My Lady!" His deep soothing voice boomed. He held his hands out to me as he took the steps. "We have awaited you for some time. Aubree spoke of your beauty but his eloquent words pale in comparison to the real thing." He took my hands and twirled me around once.

I was blushing and trying but failing to hide it. His loud voice echoed off the walls around and I was sure every Fae in court could hear him. "I wish I could say the same to you." His bolstering attitude was infectious for me. My 'give 'em hell' smirk was replaced by an actual good natured smile as big as I could make it. "But you have me at a disadvantage."

The rich laughter that bubbled out of him was like honey and seemed to break through the other Fae's critiquing. "I am Sage, commander of the Court Security and Aubree's second in command."

"Oh," my eyes widened. Even with the too many angles he was handsome in a way that Aubree wasn't. His thick black/blue hair brushed his shoulders in waves. I had never met a presence so outgoing and seemed to make the whole room turn to look at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sage."

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty." Sage swept his arm in a flourished bow. "Aubree had spoken of nothing except you for a full week's time. I can now see why he is so infatuated with you. Your prexence here will brighten the court considerably."

Flames licked at my cheeks turning them a brighten crimson. Even with the time when my mom and Jared had given praising speeches at my graduation party I don't think I've ever blushed so much. "I don't know how much more I can brighten this place while you are here."

Sage laughed again. "Oh you flatter me beyond my need."

"It would be nice if we could all meet our new Queen would it not?" An elegant voice floated around the courtyard. The holder of the voice placed a long fingered hand on Sage's shoulder. "Sage has a problem with forgetting there is anyone else in court other than Auberdae and himself." The woman who stood with her hand on Sage's shoulder face was timeless with dark arching eyebrows, bright topaz eyes, and full scarlet lips. Her face was framed by perfectly straight dark brown hair going to the small of her back.

I looked at her feeling vastly under dressed in my old worn jeans and faded T-shirt. She wore a long sweeping purple embroidered skirt that complimented her blue shirt eloquently. I wasn't sure if her statement was supposed to be a joke or not but I kept the smile on my face all the same.

Seeing my confused eyes she smirked. "I am Iris. I get to take care of this place, the common workings while my Sage takes care of our protection." She curtsied sweeping her skirt out like I had seen on movies about medieval times.

"It is a pleasure to make your aquatints Ms. Iris." I wasn't even going to try to imitate her curtsy but I bowed my head humbly. "Everything in here is beautiful."

Iris smiled at my praise. "You're going to give us big egos with all your praise Lady Teodora. Please allow me to introduce the other members of the High Counsel to you." She watched my as if waiting for an answer.

Thinking about what she said I realized that she actually had requested to be permitted to do something. For me, when someone says what she had it usually isn't much of a request. It is more of a formal opening and fairly rhetoric. "I would like that, thanks." I smiled back at her.

She walked backward up the steps going first to the highest male. "This is Ciedar. He is the master of the equestrians here." Her walk was as fluid as water slowly trickling among river rocks. "Our mistress seamstress is Marygold." She placed her hand on the highest female. "And here is the Fae that can repair anything that needs fixing, Master Rowan." She smiled down at the male on the lowest step. Moving gracefully to the lady on her left Iris beamed. "And this is my daughter the mistress of the fields and growing plants, Jade."

Each member bowed or curtsied when Iris got to them. I dipped my head recognizing each one in turn back. "I am pleased to meet ya'll. I am sure without even on of ya'll this place wouldn't be as grand as it is."

Even though I don't think they understood the whole meaning of 'ya'll,' the members of the High Counsel smiled at the compliment.

Sage's bright smiling face filled my view once more. "Well there is one more introduction to be completed." He took my hand and led me up the steps of the platform. We got to the top and he turned me to face the rest of the Faeries in the courtyard, who I had completely forgotten about. "My dear lords and ladies of this fine court." I didn't think his voice could have gotten any louder than before but he surprised me. "It is my esteeme pleasure to present you with our new Queen, her Royal Highness Queen Teodora."

The Fae had remained in their kneeling bowed head position while I was being introduced to the highest members of the court. At my introduction they jumped o their feet bringing a deafening roar of applause with them. I felt like some sort of celebrity or something.

"But our Queen had journeyed far to get to us. She needs her rest before the feast tonight being held in her honor." Iris's voice seemed no louder than before but everyone heard her. "Go about your workings." She shooed with her hands and the courtyard emptied of everyone except the members of the High Counsel on the steps and Syder.

"Ya'll don't need to make a feast just for me." The blush crept back into my cheeks. I don't want to put anyone out. It's not like I'm the..." I stopped myself from saying 'Queen of England.' For one I don't think they would have understood the reference. For another if I really thought about it, I was wrong, to them I was just like the Queen of England, or at least their Queen.

"We are not being 'put out' my liege." I believe Iris had called him Cieder but I was never one for names. He was tall and muscular but Sam had him beat in both categories. His amber hair hung straight to his shoulders framing his regal face. Of the group he was the most plainly dressed with a tunic and leggings. But the tunic had to be woven of golden thread and his britches had silver and gold finishings all over. "We would not let you think badly of us for not giving you a proper welcome."

I strongly resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Because of them, I was probably going to lose everything I ever loved or even slightly cared about, including the guy I had fallen in love with. There was no way a 'feast in my honor' was going to change my resentful feelings toward the lot of them.

"But mother is right." Jade stepped forward. He had her father's blue/black, raven hair but her mother's tawny eyes. "Your Majesty needs her rest. I am sure you are hungry as well. Syder would be more than happy to take you to your rooms and bring you food to eat."

There was something off the back that I didn't like about her. Her two parents on either side of me were vivacious and full of life. But their daughter seemed to only look like them. I think she had one of those inferiority complexes and because I'm just a human I should have been inferior to her.

Syder looked up at his name. "I would be honored." He smiled at me but I could tell he wasn't a fan of the High Counsel members around him.

"A brilliant idea Jade." Sage beamed at his daughter who shrugged off the praise. Maybe it was just me but I would think someone who is the mistress of growing plants would have a bit more life in her. "Syder, my boy, would you please take my Lady Teodora to her rooms and have something to eat brought up to her."

Syder bowed his head looking at the vibrant commander. "Yes sir." He held out his arm for me to come down and take so he could follow his orders.

I started toward him but then thought better about it. "Wait... Before I go answer me this, where is Aubree and when will he be back?" I was on the last step and turned to face them ready to get a short reply that it was none of my concern, even though if one were to really think about it since I was going to be his Queen it would be my concern, more my concern than anyone else's.

"My Lord Auberdae is away." Iris spoke kindly as if I was a child which didn't help much with my patience. "Where he is, is his secret. If he wished to tell you when he returns he will." She smiled. "He implied that he would be back in the early evening, though with him one can never know for sure."

I wasn't fond of her answer and being that I was supposedly Queen I could probably demand the answer from her. But again with Jensen's limitless knowledge I would pick my battles. I'm pretty sure getting on the wrong side of any of them especially Iris wasn't something I wanted to do. Though I was also pretty sure her husband, Sage, didn't have a wrong side unless you were a risk to security.

I continued on to Syder who bowed his head once to the six members of the High Counsel then escorted me out. We traded courtyard for the main keep which was airy and bright with many windows.

"This is the Great Hall." Syder gestured to the large closed double doors to the right of the entrance. "But they are preparing it for your feast. We will be going up to the Grand Staircase to your rooms."

"Wow Harry Potter much?" I actually didn't mean to say it out loud but it kind of just slipped out.

Syder tilted his head looking at me. "Excuse me?" Confusion was present on his face.

I blushed lightly. "I mean..." I didn't realize beforehand that he wouldn't get the reference. "You know what forget it. I was just thinking out loud."

"What is a Harry Potter?" He pursued it. "I don't understand." Becoming conscious he was out of line he bowed his head. "If you wish, your Highness."

Shaking my head, I still hadn't gotten used to the terms. I probably never would. "Harry Potter is a character from a book series and made into movies later on. He goes to a school to study witchcraft and wizardry. The school has a Grand Staircase and Great Hall."

Still not understanding Syder put up a good face for my benefit. "Ah well it sounds interesting." He smiled at me. "I may have to read the series one day." He continued on with me on his arm. "You will be staying in the North Tower until my Lord Auberdae returns home. Afterward you will be taken and sleep in the royal rooms with him."

I didn't very much like that but there was probably nothing that I could do about it. I forced myself to yawn which I daintily covered with my hand like I had seen on TV before. I couldn't come out and say I was tired because truthfully I wasn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't think that I was sleepy.

Syder nodded. "Oh yes you must be tired." He quickened his pace as we made our way up to the North Tower which was in the back right portion of the castle.

"I'm not going to be locked in here am I?" I paused at the door to the tower not wanting to be stuck in there until the evening feast. "After I rest I can get up and walk around the castle right? If I wanted to that is."

"Of course." Syder smiled genuinely. "At least I believe so. There is a servant's stair that none of the High Counsel members are aware of in either case." He gestured ahead comply. "And unless I am mistaken there is a secret passage as well." His last words were whispered as he lead me up the winding stair.

**Hey everyone! I hope you are having a great time and getting ready for the holidays! I can't wait for Christmas to come. I was helping my dad put up our tree today while watching football. We even started making plans for putting up or nativity scene out in our front yard. If I hadn't I probably would have had this up sooner but Christmas decorations are kind of important.**

**To my reviewers!**

**Lazygirl2306:** Yeah I know about finals! Thankfully I don't have a final on the tenth and my last final is on the 15th then I am out of class for Christmas break. I wish you good luck on your finals because they really can be deadly especially those ones that test over the full semester. As I've been saying for a while you'll never know where I'm going until I get there. That's all the fun about stories. But don't worry about reviewing I understand and thanks for the ones that you do review.

**K.T.:** Lol yeah, I really thought that I had it posted. But I thought since it was my mistake and I already had the next chapter with the extras and what not all typed up and ready to put in, I would get it updated soon after. Is she now? *snaps fingers* darn I was trying to keep that a secret :D yeah I was purposefully not actually saying it just to keep everyone guessing. And yeah he's my fave member of the band, that is actually one of my favorite pictures that I have of him. All the band members are really good singers and they are really cute to boot, plus have those drop dead gorgeous moments, if you want to look them all up. As for the preview its okay I hadn't done a preview in a long time and it just confused me for a second.

**So once again we are at the end of a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and will come back again for the next one. I will post no latter than the 10th, which for anyone who is a Chronicles of Narnia fan is the day the new movie comes out in the States. I know I'm going to go see it. Bye now!**


	14. Propositions

**I didn't write this before but this chapter is much like the last. It is in first person point of view from Tea's perspective. I hope you don't mind but I wrote it these two chapters this way to show more of what Tea thinks. Welcome to Chapter 14 "Propositions"**

A chuckle slipped out as I followed him. I knew for sure Syder was on my side. He had been uneasy in front of the High Counsel members but had returned to how he was in the woods once we had gotten away from them.

We reached the first landing of the tower within a five minute climb. The room was circular with a large hearth and a sitting room with a handful of chairs and sofas scattered around. Off to the side was a ladder leading up to the next floor.

"Would you like to go up and sleep or I can bring you food?" Syder offered.

"I think I'm going to lie down but can you tell me how to get to the servants stair and the secret passage way first?" I smiled impishly. "Just in case you know."

Syder smirked. "Right now we are level with the highest keep walls." Syder took my hand and lead me to the fire place. "When there is a fire you have to be extra careful." He indicated how the wood only went so far on either side of the stone fireplace. "There is a charm right here," he pointed to one of the bricks above the mantle, "to make you immune. It is also on the door knob."

I made sure to remember everything he said exactly as I followed him under and into the fire place. If Syder hadn't showed me I would have never known there was a door there. But he opened it and I could see where it had been. Torches flared to life in the thing passage way coming away from the room.

"If you use it close the door. Only people who have used it before will be able to see it." Syder snapped his fingers and the flames went out. He pulled the door closed and we both exited the hearth.

Now I could see there was an actual wooded door built in with the stone hearth. "Where does it lead to?"

"That is the best part." Syder smirked playfully. "It will lead to wherever you need it to, even if it is outside of the castle."

"So if I wanted to go back to the motel room I stayed in I could?" My eyes widened with wonder. "Or Sam and Dean's motel room?"

Shaking his head Syder heaved a sigh. "You have to be careful. Remember what you have become and then you can answer that question yourself. But if you meet the requirements yes." He winked at me with a smile. "It will not lead you to the outside door though, so think about that before you use it."

"So I could essentially go all the way to Texas with that thing?" Not that I was planning to go back to Texas any time soon, but the prospect of being able to check on my mom or brother was appealing.

"Long distance travel is tricky." Syder pulled me to one of the four seats. "With the tunnel it will take you just as long to use it as if would to set off from the castle gate. So unless you want to walk the hundreds of miles to Texas I would not recommend it."

I laughed shortly. "How about getting back? Once I've gone does the passage stay open or do I have to find it again?"

"Once again that's a little tricky." Syder shrugged. "The passage allows a person to go through and a person to come back. If someone were to open the door here and want to go another place, the one before would he stuck. Also if the door on the other end gets used for a different purpose then the person would also get stuck."

I understood the first one but the second made me scratch my head. "Hu? Can you run that second past me again?"

"I will give you an example." He smirked. "My Lord Aberdae once used the passage to get to his father's locked armory, here in the palace." He shifted quietly. "There is only one door in and out. While my Lord was inside the vast armory one of the king's men unlocked and opened the only door. Because of the soldier the link between the passage and the armory was lost."

"Oh got it." I nodded understanding. "What if I... I'm not saying I am going to do this, but what if I wanted to bring someone back with me?"

Syder frowned as if he got the true meaning of what I was asking. "If one person goes through the passage only one can return through it, or so I have been told. I do not know anyone who has wanted to bring someone else back with them." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Would you like me to show you the servants' stair?"

Shaking my head I got up. "No but thank you." I gave him a weak smile.

"My Lady I do not recommend bringing either of the Winchester brothers here. It could be bad for everyone involved." He took my hand and kissed it with a bow. "If you need anything you can use the passage to find me quickly. When thinking of a place to go within these walls, you do not need to be overly specific." He winked before leaving the way we came in.

Sighing to myself I climbed up the ladder and checked out the next level. This one was a dressing room and was split where one side was a lavatory, and the other was a dressing area with a wardrobe o one end. I went over and opened the doors. Inside was split too. One part was beautiful gowns, fully made and embroidered with beads and gemstones. The other held shirts and skirts all beautifully crafted.

I didn't allow myself to think on them very much. I had the rest of my life to marvel at the dresses and other elegant clothes. The ladder continued to the next level of the tower.

This one held a large four poster bed in the middle of the room with a chest at the end and a small desk with a chair off to the side. There were large windows with heavy drapes. I pulled the drapes away and looked out. A balcony coming off, I walked out looking at the scenery.

The view was breath taking. I could see most of the open court. Little ant-like Fae wandered around doing preparations for the feast going to take place. I walked around and found a railed stair that lead up to the very tip of the tower.

I am usually afraid of heights but I fastened a death grip around the rail and climbed up to the topmost part of the tower. It had a deck all the way around. I could even see the edge of the forest. But like I said my fear short lived my experience at the top. Making my way down was a bit more frightening then going up but I made it back and into the bathroom without fail.

"Good morning Tea." An unfamiliar male voice met me as I closed the windows and pulled the drapes back in place.

My eyes widened in surprise looking at the strange man sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed. His golden brown hair hung in waves at his ears. Bright purple eyes shone out from heavy brows. A smile graced his full pale pink lips. "Please forgive me for surprising you." His voice was deep and warm coming from his muscular chest.

Instinctively I crossed my arms from protection. But please tell me how would one go about protecting themselves in a Faerie castle from the King of Faerie himself? "Do I really have a choice?" Forgive me for being defensive but for goodness sake can't a girl get some privacy?

His laugh was even more boisterous than Sage's. "You have got a mouth on you I see." He remained smiling. "Either that or you are just ignorant of who you speak to."

"Maybe I just don't care who it is I'm talking to." I pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down in it backwards. Aubree may have chosen me but ultimately it was his father, Oberon's, fault for my current situation. "To be a disrespectful as possible what are you doing here?"

Anger flashed through his face, burning his eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and the room's temperature rose quickly. But then it was gone almost as quickly as it had come on. "You do not want to anger me child." His voice had lost his mirth.

"I'm aware." I smiled sweetly at him. "Chill out or you might further cause global warming." I laughed at my own joke.

He seemed to find it funny as well because things cooled off. "You are very lucky I am enjoying your company." He folded his hands lightly in front of him. "How are you doing Tea?"

I swallowed hard recognizing his threat. "Truthfully I'm not that good. This palace is beautiful and all but I would much rather in the comfort of my hotel room with my boyfriend." I rested my elbows on the back of the chair and dropped my chin into my open hands. "This tower isn't much help either. I feel like Repunzel without the magical hair." I would have told him about my fear of heights and slight claustrophobia at these wooden walls but I didn't want to give him anything to use on me.

"If it would please you to know, this tower is absolutely nothing like her tower." He smiled a dazzling full white teeth smile at me. "Repunzel's tower had none of these luxuries that you have. If I am not mistaken you are not trapped in this tower. You are supposed to be sleeping though."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head. "As you should know, if you are as connected as you would like me to believe, you would know that I am not even tired and never said I was going to or needed to rest." Rolling my eyes wasn't a good gesture and it seemed to frustrate the king.

"Yes your acting skills are impeccable." I wasn't sure if Faeries could partake in sarcasm, but he was dancing with that fine line. "You are already catching on that Fae can talk around with their lies. Though we cannot lie with words, but our actions and what other people think can be untruthful."

"SO your saying if I started signing everything I could lie?" I raised my eyebrow, remembering how I had gotten through Ian's commands. "I wouldn't be saying anything at all."

The king let a small snort of a chuckle escape from his mouth. "If you started communicating only in sign language you would change the way you use words. Meaning you would not be able to lie if you only signed. But I believe you would lie if you kept your main way of communicating as speaking it may work."

I couldn't help but laugh. "So other than out witty banter why are you here?"

His face lost its carefree attitude. "I have come to illicit your help." He straightened his shoulders and locked his eyes on me. "You may not understand why Aubree has chosen you but I do. It is treasonous and I will not stand for it." Noticing his voice had increased in volume he dropped it. "That is where you come in. You and your _boyfriend_ were planning to incapacitate Aubree anyways. I am willing to over look anything you have in mind."

My jaw dropped. I would have never thought he would have guessed this. It was just ridiculous and personality hilarious. I actually started laughing. "Are you telling me to kill your son?"

"If it comes to that then it comes to that, but I did not say anything about that." Oberon was walking along the thinnest line I had ever seen. It was true he did not tell me to kill Aubree but he had claimed he wouldn't punish us if we did.

"What do I get if I do this for you?" I held up my hand when he opened his mouth to answer. "I know you said you will over look everything but if death does ensue what happens to me? I am... was human. I will not be ruling this court on my own. Plus if it gets out that I aided Sam and Dean there will be a revolt. Also if I was a member of court I would call for his killer's head on a stake." I hated to say it but if I got Sam and Dean involved I might be signing their death warrant. "There is no way I am going to get them involved if it could lead to their death. If you..."

Oberon held up his hand silencing me mid-rant. "I cannot make promises about this court but I will take no action against them." He stood up to his full height which I couldn't have seen when he was sitting down but he was really tall. "As for you, I could never ask you to continue to govern my people. I will bless you with a gift only one other human had received. I will make you human once more and this court will fall under my rule once more."

His words surprised me. He could make me human as long as I killed his son. What kind of weird backward family was this? "Why would you wish this on your son?"

Oberon masked his thoughts with a calm composed blank face. His hands were clasped lightly behind his back as he walked from one side of the room to the next. "He would use you and your power to destroy me. Auberdae may be my oldest son but he had never loved me. He has been searching for a way to dethrone me since he first started this court. Finally he found the answer to his inquiry and here you are."

Walking to me he held out his hands. Cautiously I took them not really understanding. Oberon helped me out of the chair smiling faintly. "It is a shame though to steal that innocence that you posses. You should have never had to find out about us. Your father did so much to protect you from this world."

"You knew my father?" I frowned slightly. Aubree had dangled the same information in front of my face. I knew if I asked the monarch to divulge said information he would give me the same answer I had gotten from Aubree. "Was he..." Piecing together his words a thought came to me. "Was he a Faerie?"

A rumbling laugh bubbled out of him. "Why do you look so appalled by the thought of him being one of the Fair Folk?" Cupping my chin he smiled at me. "Worry not little one, your father is not a Fae."

"But you know what he was right? Would you tell me?" I couldn't help but hope that he would actually give me a straight answer about my dad.

A sly grin appeared on Oberon's face. "I could tell you who your father is. But you would have to do something for me."

"I am already being told to kill your son for you. What else would you want?" Asking that was dangerous. I knew it but I really couldn't do anything else. It would have to be a very interesting thing if to know and could help me understand him a bit better I guess. "Shouldn't you just give that to me? I could always turn you in for trying to get me to kill your son."

Chuckling once again Oberon shook his head. "Do you really think that they would believe you over me? You are a human turned Fae, in our caste system you would make you less than dirt and not reliable at all. Also you have already proved that you can twist your words and actions into lies."

"But none of us can outright lie. I would tell them that you want me to kill your son." I frowned at how he was turning this around on me.

"I never told you to kill him. You took my words to think that is what I meant by my words." He remained as smiley and fox-like as ever. "You could not tell them that I told you to kill my son because I have not. You have nothing on me and they will believe their king over anyone else."

I clenched my jaw knowing he was right. "Fine so what is it that you would want from me to tell me who my father is."

Running his fingers through his golden locks he laughed. "You have already said what more could I want? This you are not going to like. Set up Dean for the murder. He will take the fall, you will be made into a human again and then you get to be with your precious Samuel forever."

I glared at him for his easy words. "Why would you want Dean to take the fall?" I was confused that would ask such things. "Dean hasn't done anything to you. I would never set Dean up to take the fall for this stuff."

"Then you will never find out about your father from my lips." A savage glare was sent Tea's way. Oberon carefully avoided saying everything to do why he wanted Dean to take the fall. "You will have to get the information from someone else. It will not be from me or mine."

I couldn't let his words effect me. I shrugged knowing he would dislike it. "Fine I guess we are done now then. I think I actually do want to lie down for a little bit so if you would please leave and I can take a rest." If he was going to be a jerk I would feed it right back at him.

"You have yet to agree to do my bidding." The temperature rose several degrees simmering in the King's anger. "Will you do as I say? Will you go forth with plans to hinder my son?"

Clenching my jaw I couldn't stand that he was going back to this. "I will think about it and get back to you." I climbed up under the huge down comforter on the bed. "Good-bye King Oberon, I would say it has been a pleasure but I can't lie." Smirking at him I pulled the comforter up around my throat and lay down on the bed.

I didn't know if he left but when I sat back up I had to pull the blanket up around me. The temperature had dropped to icy. "Are you kidding me?" Standing near the desk was another monarch that I never thought I would have the displeasure to meet.

A regal woman with long white hair stood at the desk. Her dress was much like the one that Hollywood had used in the first Chronicles of Narnia movie that the White Witch wore. Icicles hung along the neck line like a necklace. "Hello Teodora."

I set my lips in a straight line disliking how hard it was to get away from all of this and just sleep. "I am guessing since you aren't all sunny and cheerful you would be Mabh." I sat up not liking how much it felt like the large walk in freezer in Costco, that my whole class got to go in when we took a fieldtrip around the store.

"The Seelie king may allow you to speak to him in an easy disrespectful way but I will not tolerate it." She straightened up and glared at me. "You will speak to me with respect that my title requires."

I hated the thought that she could so easily get to me that any of them could get to me so easily. "Excuse me Queen Mabh but you are not my queen. I get it you have a title that your subjects have given to you but I am not one of them. If you haven't heard I am a Queen myself and as one you should show me respect too."

The temperature dropped to frosty. "You think that I should show a little human turned Fae girl that thinks she is a queen. Just because Auberdae fooled you into kissing him and has brought you into his court that does not make you a queen." She glared at me out of her icy blue eyes.

I dropped the blanket and got out of bed. I was not going to let her think that I was scared at her just because she could cool down the room a little bit. Setting my jaw hard I kept my teeth from chattering. "So let me guess you are here to make a deal with me too?"

Queen Mabh shook her head at me. "I don't think you understand why I am here."

"Well that is obvious." I rolled my eyes not liking how it got even colder. "I don't mean to be rude but I am not very fond of the monarchs of Faerie courts. I have already gotten a deal from the other side of the fence today. So you can see why I am a little bit testy."

"I do understand." Mabh nodded. The room got a little bit warmer. "But my proposition is quite a bit easier to accomplish. You have to do nothing but deny Oberon's request."

"So you want Aubree to keep to his plan. You want him to overthrow Oberon?" I realized how stupid my question was after it came out of my mouth. Of course she would want Oberon dethroned or dead. It would give her more power to rule. "He would become king in Oberon's stead and then what you would kill him? And what in the world would I get out of not killing Aubree?"

A tight lipped smile met Tea's inquiries. "If I killed Auberdae then another would just take his place as king. As for your reward for doing as I asked you I will give you something that you cannot have right now." She waved her hand and a glass like oval appeared out of thin air. A picture shaped itself at the queens twitched finger. Out of the oval a picture of Sam formed.

"You are going to give me Sam?" I quirked an eyebrow.

The queen rolled her eyes mimicking me. "I will turn him into a Faerie and then you will be able to stay with him forever." She smirked. "Aubree needs you to feed his court. He needs you to be safe here. He does not need you to further his line or do anything other than looking pretty. Sam can be your consort. The two of you will live for a very long time together, longer than you would have before and he would be safer because you would not have to be worry about him hunting."

I frowned; both propositions would have to be thought about. Neither were very easy and only one would allow me not to kill someone. "I will have to think this over just as much as I will have to think the King Oberon's deal." I sat back down on my bed. "I hope you don't mind but I think I want to get some rest now."

Laughing the Queen smirked. "You are resting Teodora. Do you really think that Oberon and Auberdae would let me just walk into their palace? You have to be kidding." She snapped her finger and the oval with Sam's picture shattered. "Do not be a fool to think that I will wait very long like Oberon. I demand an answer within 24 hours."

"What are you going to do if I go with Oberon's offer?" I glared at her.

A glint appeared in the ice cold eyes. She didn't give an answer, just vanished.

**Again I am a day late and I am sorry for it but I had a paper and a homework set due this week. I thought that I would be able to do both and type this at the same time. I was unable to do as much as I though I could. I hope that I will be able to get the next chapter out on time even though I have five test over the next four days. But we will see. Thanks for always being faithful and I hope you have enjoyed. The point of view should go back to third person next chapter so if you do not like it you will not have to read it this way much longer. See you soon.**


	15. The Plan

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to my supernatural story! Here is Chapter 15 "The Plan"**

Tea woke suddenly, the look that the Faerie Queen gave her before leaving stayed with her while just about everything else was lost to her memory. The feeling that she was being watched slithered to her quietly and Tea looked around to find someone sitting at the end of her bed.

"Really I don't get a second alone?" Tea hadn't meant to say the words aloud but they sort of just popped out of her mouth before she realized who she was questioning. "Aubree!" She pulled the covers up closer around her neck as if she was in her pajamas and didn't want him seeing anything inappropriate. But then she realized that she was wearing her T-shirt and jeans just like she was when she fell asleep.

The prince turned toward her with a smile blazing on his face. "You are awake." He shifted ever so slightly so that his body was facing her more than the window that he had been looking out of. "Did you have a nice nap? I am sorry that you could not be put up in the Royal rooms right away but I have been... I have had them reworked a little bit to work with you better."

Tea licked her lips and let the comforter to drop from around her. "These are just fine. I don't want you to have to go through much trouble." At the time she said it, the words had only been a formality but Tea soon realized that she didn't really care if he went through immense amounts of trouble on her account. Actually she would have felt better about it if he did have to do some work on her behalf.

"My Lady nothing for you is too much trouble." His eyes showed the truth behind his words. It gave Tea the impression that he would really do absolutely anything for her. "The preparations for the rooms should be done after dinner and then you can move into them tonight."

Tea tried to lift her lips in a smile but it didn't feel right. "Aubree I get it I'm your queen now but that doesn't mean that I am going to start sleeping with you. I will give off as much of an act as you want to make it look like we are all fine and dandy for the court but I draw the line at sleeping with you." She wanted to lay it out there straight so he didn't have any other beliefs that she was going to be coerced into something she was completely against.

Aubree cleared his throat buying time. "Teodora... Tea, I do not think you understand why I was remaking the rooms. In this castle the Royal rooms consist of several large rooms including; a bedroom, a den, a study, a library, a sitting room, and a private kitchen, and several smaller rooms such as; bathrooms, closets, and the like. I was transforming the den, the biggest room other than the bedroom, into a second bedroom for you." He looked so young sitting there picking at the hemline of his denims. "I know this is not what you would want with your life but I believe it is a necessity."

Tea frowned but couldn't believe that he would go through something like that for her, without her asking. _Maybe he really does care about me,_ Tea thought. She knew that he loved her but there are different types of love and she already knew that how the person perceived something wasn't necessarily the truth. "Thanks."

"It would look bad for court to see that you and I do not get along. If you were to sleep outside of the Royal rooms, not only would it show our discomfort with each other but it also would cause court to think that you are nothing more than a simple fix to the death of our previous queen." Aubree had always appeared young, no older than twenty-one at most but now he looked like a teenager that had just been broken up with from his first girlfriend who he had thought was the love of his life.

Tea clambered out from under the covers and crawled across the bed to him. It made her sad to see him so weak and downcast. "You don't do this a lot do you?" At the look of confusion that entered his face she continued. "I mean just meeting a girl and quickly making her your queen like you did with me. You take time to get to know her and let her get to know you don't you?"

"I did not just meet you, but yes I usually, as romantics would call it, woo her first." He let a small smile appear on his lips. "You were different from the start. You caught my eye a long time ago and I started forming my plan from then. But there were too many things that could go wrong from then until now. Thankfully for me they all were decided in my favor."

The thought of being a part of some huge plan angered her. "Why did I fit into your plan? Why couldn't you pick someone else? I had a good life, sure I was kind of at odds with my mom but I was enjoying myself. And I had found Sam, I have never found anyone that fit with me better than Sam does yet you took that away from me."

Aubree sighed. "I know and for that I am actually very sorry. I did not know that you would fall for him when I sent the Winchesters to protect you."

Tea's jaw dropped open with shock. "Wait what?"

Standing up Aubree pulled away and started pacing across the floor. "As I told Sam, the vision that he got about you being killed was from me. I could see things happening and I knew that I needed to stop them. Sam and Dean Winchester have been around the bend several times but they have never had to deal with me or my kind. But I knew how they worked and that if Sam had a vision he would do anything to keep it from coming true.

"Having this knowledge I used it to my advantage and sent him a vision just like the ones before. It sent him on your trail and you just happened to be a little bit down the road from where they were. I could not control that but I knew they would not have even looked twice at you if they had passed you like they were going to do." Aubree looked up at Tea with sad eyes. "Ian and Andy were already on your trail. You would be dead if I had not intervened."

Tea got out of bed and glared at him. "What do you mean? Why do they want to kill me? I still don't understand why any of this is going on. Why in the world would a couple of demons want to kill a little Texas girl?"

Aubree turned to face her. "Everything has a reason. Just because you do not see it at this moment does not mean that it is insignificant. You are very important. If given the chance I would have wooed you just like I have done in ages past. I would have been charming and you would have fallen for it."

Sighing heavily Tea rolled her eyes at him. "Well then tell me why. Don't you trust me?" Thinking about the conversation that Tea had with Oberon and Mabh she wouldn't put it past him to not trust her. It's not like she had agreed to either plan but still, in history Tea had learned about people getting killed just for talking to the enemy.

"I want to trust you. Neither of us have done anything to make the other trust them. If anything with what I have done to you, I would not doubt your mistrust." Aubree took her hands in his. "But I came in here to trust you and that is what I am going to do."

"So you are going to tell me everything?" Tea eyed him. Obviously his words couldn't be anything but what he believes to be true, so she thought it would be pretty safe to hear him out. "Even about my father and why you chose me?"

"I thought you understood that it was because of whom your father is, that I chose you. Without your father you would just be a little girl from Texas, your father makes you special and why demons would want to kill you." Aubree locked his violet eyes with mine. They were a deeper in a blue color than I remember them being.

"Great for a guy that died six months after I was born, he sure is a pain in the rear." Tea threw up her hands breaking their contact. "I don't even know the guy but he keeps popping up. It frustrates me."

A rich laugh burst from Aubree. Hearing is so soon after hearing his dad's they really did share more than just looks. "You should not be mad at him. He has tried to protect you for a very long time. He still is protecting you in more ways than you could think of."

"I am pretty sure his daughter becoming a Fae Queen wasn't in his plans for me." Tea growled. She plopped down on her bed folding her arms over her chest like she used to do when she was angry at her mom.

Sitting down calmly next to her Aubree pressed his palm to her chin bringing her to look up at him. "Would you like me to tell you my plan? I think we kind of got side tracked for a bit here. Shall we go back to where the conversation was going?"

Tea jerked her chin out of his hold but continued to look at him. "Go on."

His small smile faltered ever so slightly but he kept looking at her. "No I will not tell you about your father. He obviously did not want you to know and I will not be the one to tell on him. But I will tell you everything else."

Tea felt like she was back with Jensen when he would tell her bedtime stories. She scooted back pulling Aubree with her until they were sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

Aubree settled next to her and licked his lips. "Well for one let us start from the very beginning. All Faerie kings must have a human queen that they turn into Fae." He held up his hand to prevent Tea from pointing out that she knew the fact already. "I do not mean everyone under my father. I mean all of the Fair Folk kings. Oberon is under the same ruling. It does not get out, most Fae do not even know about it but even Tatiana was once a human. But she was a very special human much like you are."

"You mean her father..." Tea got out the words before Aubree stopped her.

"Yes my mother's father is like yours. Oberon found her many centuries ago and made her fall in love with him. There used to be a different High King of the Fae before my father. But then my father turned my mother and together they became more powerful than their predecessor. " Aubree sighed biting the corner of his lip. "When I found you I wanted to do the same. You are slightly different from my mother in the way that her father is not nearly as powerful as yours is."

Tae's frown deepened. "How the hell can a man that is dead, be more powerful than Tatiana, queen of the Seelie court's, father?" She ignored his efforts to quiet her down so that he could keep telling his story. "If he was so powerful how come he couldn't keep himself from dying? Do you know how much crap he put us through, leaving my mom with two sons and a new baby girl?"

"Tea." Aubree captured her face between his hands and stared at her. "I already told you that I will not give you information leading to your father's identity. Will you just allow me to talk?" He didn't wait for her to agree or disagree just kept on going from where he left off. "Because your father is more powerful than hers is, you being my queen would allow us to be more powerful than my parents."

"You want to be High King of the Seelie court?" Tea raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you want that? I may not know much about monarchy or ruling anything but for goodness sake I've seen what being the person in charge does to a body. It isn't a good thing."

Rolling his eyes Aubree shook his head. "Yes I want to be the High King of the Seelie court and then together we are going to take on Mabh and rid the world of her as well. Then there will just be one Fae King and Queen, we will be more powerful as one and be able to take care of each other better."

"If you killed Mabh wouldn't another just take her place?" Tea thought back to Mabh's proposition and what she claimed would happen if she killed Aubree. "Why would the Unseelie court allow you to rule them?"

"Queen Mabh is not like my parents. The old laws say that a _king_ must have a human queen to rule with. Queens are under no such law. She got a following and revolted against my parents in what the human historians would call the Middle Ages. She took over land and formed a name for the new kingdom." Aubree's eyes reflected his aversion to the fellow queen. "She has never married or taken a consort to further her line. I am sure there would be arguments among her council but together we could dispel any problem that arises."

Tea didn't like the thought of having to rule any of the two courts let alone the whole of Faeries as one. She hated Aubree's plan and getting rid of him was looking more appealing by the moment. "I don't know Aubree that just... It doesn't sound right."

Aubree got up and shook his head. "Well not to you. Tea you have not had to live under them. It is infuriating. Things need to change and you and I are going to be the ones who brings on the change." He turned back to look at her. "It will be fine Tea. We can do it together. Sure it will take some time but... We will get it done and then you will be happy. I will do anything within my power to make you happy."

Tea shook her head. "You know giving a girl a kingdom and the prospect of having to fight her in-laws for the rest of that kingdom isn't the way to win over her heart." She turned from him frowning.

Aubree sighed heavily. He walked to him and kissed her forehead lightly. "I will come back and find you when the feast in your honor is ready. If you do not know already you can leave this tower and wander the halls. I am sure Syder or if you want I will willingly take you on tour of all the lovely places this place holds."

Tea didn't say anything. She was angry with him and she wanted him to know it. Keeping her back toward him she listened while he walked out of the room. She could hear him walking down the ladder and out of the tower.

She waited a whole two minutes to make sure that he wouldn't be in the sitting room before following him down. Her eyes fell on the fire place where a fire was roaring within. Walking over to left hand side of the hearth she touched the brick that Syder had showed her before and then maneuvered herself where she had her hand on the door knob before letting her fingers slip from the brick.

Taking a breath she let it out slowly thinking about Sam and Dean's room. She opened the secret passageway door and walked through it, closing the wooden rectangle behind her. The torches lead her trough the passage at a quick walk. Thinking about how long it had taken her to get to the castle that morning she figured it would take her about fifteen to twenty minutes to get back to the motel.

Sam yawned blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He shifted slowly sending a red flair through his mind. Tea should have been in bed beside him. Sitting up he looked at the rumpled blankets next to him. "Dean, Tea's gone."

Dean looked up from the laptop unconcerned. "Yeah I know. She left a note saying that she had a bad dream and went for a run that she would be back from later."

Sam frowned pulling himself out of bed and checked the clock, it was a little after ten in the morning. "How long has she been gone?" He didn't like the easy way Dean had recalled the note. There was still too much going on for her to be out running around by herself.

"Well I have been up for about an hour and a half." Dean sounded bored like he would rather be doing anything other than research on the computer. "I found the note when I woke up but who knows how long she was gone before I woke up." He typed something lazily into the computer. "Why didn't you wake up when she left? I mean she was sleeping with you."

Sam glared at his older brother. Sometimes the carefree attitude that came along with Dean's personality could reach annoying. Sam could usually deal with it but every once in a while he just wished his brother would drop it. "So you didn't think it was necessary to go look for her?"

"She said she would be back later." Dean gestured at the note on the table. "Besides we don't have to worry about her being kidnapped by the Faerie king anymore. She isn't eligible, you took care of that." He flashed a smile at his bedraggled little brother. "If you are really worried why don't you just go look for her?"

Wanting to hit his brother over the head Sam got up and went to his duffel to find a change of clothes, giving himself something else to do. "I think we should both go look for her. Who knows how long she had been awake and away. Faeries aren't the only think that could be after her." He detoured into the bathroom and changed before folding up his clothes and going to the table. "What if a demon found her by herself?"

"Then she is either dead or healing somewhere." Dean's joke didn't go over as well as he had hoped it would. He loved his brother but sometimes the saint-like attitude that Sam gave off was bothersome. Plus they had other things to worry about like the damned Faerie King.

"Dean!" Sam slammed the laptop close almost catching Dean's fingers in between. "Come on. You have been up for almost two hours and you didn't think that she would be back by now?"

Dean rolled his shoulders and pulled himself out of the chair. "Fine lover-boy, where do you suppose we look for her?" He looked like he hadn't gotten a very good night's sleep and had been sitting in that chair for way too long.

"I'm guessing you haven't tried her phone?" Sam reached over and grabbed his from off the table. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Tea's name and hit the send button. The phone went straight to voice mail. Without leaving a message Sam ended the call.

"I will ask you again, how are we supposed to find her?" Dean used his thumb to scratch his chin. A smart-aleck smile appeared on his lips.

Sam rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. "The town isn't that big. Let's just split up and look for her. It can't possibly take that long." He pulled on his boots noticing how Dean already had his laced up.

The brothers made a plan that Sam would take the northern area of the town and Dean would take the south part. Being the last one Sam locked up the door.

**Ah I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I am really happy that I am now done with finals and I have a lot of extra time to write.**

**K.T.:** Yeah Oberon is just great! Hopefully this chapter clears it up a little bit. But yeah I just wanted a different point of view because I wanted to have it be more descriptive from her POV. No worries though, it's really hard to go back and forth. So no more first person.

**As always I hope you liked this chapter and will come back for the next one. See you later  
**


	16. Confrontation

**I know I am a little bit early but my family has planned a trip away from my computer tomorrow so I thought I would post a little bit early for once. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. There is a HUGE surprise at the end! Welcome to Chapter 16 "Confrontation"**

Hearing that no one was within the room Tea opened the passage door and walked out into Sam and Dean's motel room. It was peacefully quiet in the room and Tea allowed her a second to breathe. She hated how she had to sneak around. But it was easier to sneak than to have to skirt around with the truth trying to make things sound believable.

She crept to the window and looked out to see where the brothers were. Neither of the boys were in sight so Tea slipped out of the room and into her own. She walked around getting all of her luggage and what not together. She wanted to get done before the brothers got back to the room.

Tea packed her bags. She had everything together quickly before grabbing a paper to write a note. Her hand shook as she wrote down the words explaining why she have to leave. It was all half truths and held nothing to allude to the real reason why she was skipping out on them. A tear dropped onto the page when she signed her name and added the post script; "Kono kisetsu ga ato nando meguri kite mo kawaranai kono ai wo atashi wa chikau yo! Watashi wa Samu-san ga daisuki desu yo," in Japanese at the bottom of the page.

It was a lyric from one of the Dong Bang Shin Ki's songs, Eternal, off their first Japanese album Heart Mind and Soul. She had read and translated the lyrics by herself and fallen in love with the lyric. Though when writing it for Sam, she had switched the humble masculine form of the word _I_ for the humble feminine form and added the second sentence saying that she loved him.

Folding the letter carefully she shouldered her backpack, messenger bag, and duffle evenly and left the room. She taped it to the outside of the door before going quickly to the main lobby and checking out of her room. Just inside Tea dropped the duffle on the floor and walked to the desk where a middle aged lady sat smiling at her.

Tea half heartedly returned the smile. "Morning, I'd like to check out of room number five please." She placed the key for her hotel room lightly on the wooden desk.

"Sure thing." The lady tapped away at her key board for a second. "Please sign here." She pulled out two printed receipts and handed one to Tea with a pen. "I hope you enjoyed your stay Ms. Mosely." She handed Tea the blank one. "Come back and visit soon."

Tea nodded even though she knew she never would return. She unceremoniously stuffed her copy of the receipt into her jeans pocket, picked up her duffle and left without another word. She had past the Impala on her way to the office and had stopped to look at it to try to commit it to memory and everything it had brought her. On the way out she didn't even want to look at it. Leaving them was too much to have been reminded of it so soon.

Unfortunately she had to go back into their room to easily get back to the castle. "I don't know why you left a P.S. in Japanese when you know I don't understand it." The voice that had become so familiar over the past few days surprised her.

Looking up Tea spotted him leaning against the driver side door of the black car. She cursed under her breath wishing that she had just kept on walking and pretended like she had only imagined his words. But as she watched he pushed himself away from the car and walked toward her, the note clutched in one hand.

"If you had written it in English lettering maybe I would have been able to translate it myself. But I don't have a chance in hell since it's written like this." Sam stopped right in front of her. "Why are you leaving Tea? What did I do?" Tea could see Sam's soulful brown eyes searching her face for answers.

Tea licked her lips. "Bobby can translate it for you." She adverted her eyes knowing that her resolve to leave was fading quickly. "And my reasons for leaving are written in English, you should be able to understand them. If not then I am sorry."

"Right," Sam glanced down at the letter and started reading from it, "Jared, my brother, called and wanted me to come back home. His argument was very convincing. Jensen, my older brother's, birthday is tomorrow and it has been a tradition for my mom, Jared and I to have a picnic with him at his grave plot. If I leave today I will make it home in time'." He stopped and looked at her. "So your brother called again last night?"

Tea swallowed hard. She couldn't answer with a 'yes' because that would be untruthful. "It's all in the letter Sam." She tried to keep her voice even and disconnected. "Now I have to go."

As she tried to push past him she felt Sam's warm hand tighten around her upper arm stopping her. "Don't give me that." He moved around to face her loosening his grip. "Tell me the truth Tea. You aren't leaving because of your brothers. Jared called you over a week ago before we even got to Ione and you weren't going back to Texas then."

Biting her tongue Tea willed herself not to cry. She had wanted to leave completely unnoticed so that she wouldn't have to confront the two. "Sam I can't explain it any further. You have the letter that was all you were supposed to get."

"You can't or you won't?" Sam was struggling to keep his voice down. He had finally found the one girl he knew he would never have to keep secrets from. The one girl he could actually see himself settling down with and she was trying to walk out of his life.

"What's the difference?" Tea shot back. She hated herself for what she was doing.

"Only one is the truth." Sam didn't want to fight with her. She wasn't going to need another reason to make her leave.

His words seemed to physically hit her. She stumbled back a step eyeing him. "Just let it go Sam. We shouldn't have even met. Forget about me and go on with your life. When Dean comes back pack up everything and hit the road, go back to South Dakota where Bobby is and forget this whole case."

"Tea you aren't making any sense." Sam shook his head. "Dean and I don't leave a case until it is done and there is no way I could forget you. Tea I am in love with you."

Tea's jaw trembled from his words. She could barely stand it, seeing how much she was hurting him, hurt her too. "You shouldn't love me." She looked away from his as tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't deserve it." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "As for the case, it is finished. The boy, Leon, will be returned to his family safe and sound, if he hasn't been already."

Sam could tell Tea was crying. He didn't like it one bit. Whatever reason she was actually leaving for was hurting her and he wasn't going to sit back and just let it continue. "Tea come back to the room, we can discuss this all together. You don't have to leave." Carefully he pulled her to him.

Tea resisted. She put her hand on his chest and pushed away. "No Sam, I have to go now." Sam let her go without a fight. "I already told you, forget me and this case. Return to Bobby in South Dakota and get back to solving the apocalypse."

"Answer me this then, is it have to go or want to go?" Sam clenched his jaw. He really wished she would give up pushing him away. He wished she would just tell him what was going on.

"I don't have a choice in the matter." Tea took a deep breath. "If it were up to me..." The words died in her throat. If she told him she didn't want to go, he would try harder to keep here there. "If it were up to me you would be out looking for me like Dean is and I would be long gone before you ever got back here."

Sam nodded shortly. "Fine then tell me you don't love me and I'll let you go. Tell me you never want to see me again and you will get your wish. Anything short of that and I will just start searching for you the moment that you leave me."

Tea set her brows in a frown. She knew she couldn't lie and tell him either of those two things. But she also knew a very hurtful way to get him to leave her alone. "How can I love you? You have demon blood in you. You're a hunter, a killer. How do you expect me to love a man who is the Devil's true vassal?" She hated herself so much more seeing the hurt in Sam's eyes. "Why would I want to be with man who is destined for evil? You ask me if I love you and if I would ever want to see you again. How could I love a monster?"

Anger flared across Sam's face and Tea knew that her words had stung. Her statements had all been truthful and the rest were questions, so she hadn't lied once. The anger transformed to a hurt filled stare. "You never said you don't love me." His voice was quiet and pained.

"Sam just leave it. I told my mother ages ago that I could never love a man who willingly puts himself in danger every day. It didn't matter to me if they were police, firemen, or in the military." Tea swallowed hard. She wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. "Hunting is more dangerous than I will ever know. How could I love someone who does that?"

"I'll just follow you. Dean and I have resources; we can find you again and again." Sam tried to make himself not show his aching heart. "We are fairly good hunters and Bobby is the best I've ever met. You won't get too far."

Tea shrugged. "Waste your time if you want. But I have to go." She pushed past him. She had to get back into his room so that she could go through the passage back to the castle.

"Why won't you say you don't love me?" His question was so soft Tea almost thought she had imagined it all together. "Why don't you have a choice?"

Without turning around Tea stopped. "Everything, all of your answers are in the letter." She closed her eyes to keep the tears in. "Good-bye Sam. I hope you have a wonderful life." She started walking again knowing he would follow her.

"There aren't any answers in this damn letter." Sam crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. "Not any that I can read anyways."

Tea sighed heavily; she needed to get back into Sam and Dean's room to get to the passage. But she couldn't do that with Sam eyeing her. "You should go find Dean and then leave. There is nothing else for you here."

"You're here." Sam pointed out from several paces behind her. "Please tell me what is going on Tea. You shouldn't have to handle this all by yourself." He didn't touch her but Tea could feel him so close at her back. "Tell me what's really going on."

Turning to face him Tea lifted her eyes to his. The luscious brown eyes stared back at her taking in everything. She could see the sadness that she had put there. "How do you know if you can help? What if this is something my stupidity got me into and I should get myself out of."

Slowly with eyes gauging her every move for a response Sam lifted his hand to her cheek caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. "I will do everything within my power to help." He frowned softly. "Dean and I have gotten ourselves into some really tight spots in the past. We've always made it out one way or another."

Tea licked her lips thinking. It was so much easier when she was trying to make him angry. "Please Sam, its... it would be a lot easier if you just left me alone." Every thump of her heart hurt. She was tearing it apart saying and doing what she was.

Knowing he was far from backing down, Tea thought up a quick plan. Without warning she pressed her lips against his channeling every feeling into the lock. Before Sam could register what was going on Tea was running toward the hotel door. She opened it and flew through the door.

Her hand almost closed on the bathroom door knob. "Is nature calling?" Dean's casual voice stopped her in her tracks. "Or is something else going on then I should know about?"

Wiping around Tea felt like a caged animal that had escaped only to be cornered again. Dean lounged in a chair at the table. Sam had stopped in the doorway just as surprised to see Dean in the room as Tea was.

"You know the funniest thing happened. Sammy and I left to go search for our dear friend thinking something had happened to her." Dean dropped the chair onto all four legs. "I just happened to have forgotten my cell phone. Do you know what I found when I doubled back? Sweet ole Tea sneaking out of our room."

The younger two remained quiet listening to Dean's clipped words. "The first thought I had was that Sam just sent me on a wild goose chase, giving him time to hook-up with you again. That was until I saw you heading into the main office laden with your bags." He stood up glaring at Tea. "I heard most of your exchange out there. Actually I would be surprised if this whole place didn't hear you two arguing."

Sam closed the door behind him. "So what do you think now?"

Dean rubbed his stubbly chin calmly. "I think you have a hell of a lot of explaining to do Tea." He went to stand next to his brother. Both of them crossed their arms standing like body guards in front of the door.

"I can't tell you." Tea glared at them. She crossed her arms over her own chest. It would have been so much easier if they hadn't found her.

"Don't lie." Dean's glare deepened. "You are physically able to. You haven't been given orders to prevent you from telling us. So explain."

Tea realized just how big his words were. She never thought of little things like just saying that she couldn't when she was fully able to would change so much. "But I can't lie."

"Why wouldn't you be able to lie?" Sam questioned.

Dean on the other hand looked at Tea. "Tea are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" He actually couldn't believe that Sam, the supposed brains of the Winchester operation, didn't know what they were talking about also.

Tea nodded. "Because I can't lie. And I can't touch iron and... all sorts of other things." She smiled. "But the sky is green and grass is naturally blue." She jumped up and down laughing. "Oh how is this possible? I've tried before to lie and my throat closed up the words just wouldn't come out."

"I think I can answer that question." Castiel appeared out of nowhere scaring Tea into Sam's arms. He showed as much of a smirk as he always did. "Sorry for frightening you Tea."

"Do you know how to knock?" Tea glared at him. Not that she really had any right to be angry, actually being back in Sam's comforting arms after the long day was quiet nice. "I mean really you could give a person a heart attack from just poofing in from wherever you were."

Cass lost his small smirk. "Let me just come back then. The news that I bring is not very important anyways. You have not been wondering about the answer to your questions for a while and I do not have the answers anyways."

Tea frowned eyeing the angel. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"This is as sarcastic as Cass ever gets." Dean leaned up against the door with an open mind. "No need to pop out Cass what is it that you have found."

Castiel sighed. "I have been asking many questions but thankfully the other angels just think they are questions. By asking I have been gathering answers as well. Very well hidden answers that your father did... does not want to be unearthed. He is afraid that you will be put through a great many challenges and others will want to use you for your abilities."

Tea licked her lips not understanding what he was saying. "Wait you mean you have talked to my dad recently? I mean I always thought he would go up not down, not that I had anything but what my mom and brothers said to go on but still. You've been talking to his ghost?"

"No I have been talking to your father," Castiel corrected. "Your father is an..."

"Wait what do you mean he was afraid that Tea will be put through challenges and that others would want to use her?" Sam interrupted. "Why wouldn't her dad want her to know who he was... is?"

Dean nodded putting his vote in for Sam's questions to be answered. "Cass do you mean to say that you know everything that is going on? You know why Tea has a bounty on her head and why she had been chased by demons and why the damn Faerie king would want her to be his Queen?"

"Yes for all of your questions." Castiel nodded. "Her father tried to keep her existence a secret her whole life. He faked his death because he didn't want his presence to attract others to him. Obviously someone has found out who she is and put a bounty on her head for demons to kill her. But yes I know why they would be more than willing to take up the job. As for the Faerie King he wants her to overthrow his father and mother. Because of Tea's father, she has enough power to aid him in the conquest."

"That's what Aubree told me." Tea's frown deepened. Sam fidgeted at the Seelie Prince's name, tightening his hold on Tea as if she was about to run off on him again. Tea rested her head back against his chest hoping it would make him feel better. "He says that even Oberon was under the human Queen thing. Tatiana, the Seelie Queen, was once human herself. But because of her father, she was a special human, just like me apparently. But Aubree told me that my father was... is more powerful than her father and therefore I am more powerful than her."

Castiel nodded. "The princeling is correct. If you were to stay with him and aid him in his conquest to dethrone his father the two of you would most certainly prevail over his parents."

"He wants you to help him kill his parents?" Sam looked down at Tea questioning. "And I thought Dean and I had a messed up family."

Dean laughed. "Yeah well at least we never tried to kill our parents. We still have a pretty messed up saving complex though."

Castiel shook his head as if he thought their digression was completely pointless. "To get back to what we were discussing before." He looked at Tea. "Are you sure you want to know everything? Your father said that if you were to find out it would... It would open you up to many difficulties. More times than not ignorance is truly bliss."

"Wait but I can't even be... not that I would ever want to... but I can't even be with Aubree anymore. I can lie; I'm not Fae anymore right?" She looked at Castiel with questioning eyes hoping that he would be able to confirm or disconfirm her hopes.

"As far as I can see you are how you have always been. I cannot sense any Fae blood in you." Castiel seemed to give her a kind smile. "The part of you that heals all of you fought the Fae transformation like it brought you back to life and healed your ankle."

Tea smiled as if it was the best news that she had ever heard. "So no matter how many times he tries to kiss me again or to turn me, I won't be able to be turned?"

"That is what I believe. Because you did turn for a while you could have been turned again. If I am not mistaken Sam has taken care of your eligibility and because you did not complete the transformation you are not able to be Queen anymore." Castiel looked at both Sam and Tea at the same time.

Tea blushed lightly but she was thankful that she wouldn't have to go through any of the stupid Fae stuff again. "So are you going to tell me about my dad? Do I get to meet him since he is still alive?"

"He does not think that a meeting would be good for either of you. But I will tell you who he is and in turn who you are because of him." Castiel stared blankly at them. "Tea your father is an Archangel. You are a Nephilim."

**OOOO who saw that one coming? I would like to say there actually is illuding to it, for one self healing, two Tea's mom called her 'my little angel' as a nickname (as said in chapter 10 On the Phone.) and others. I have told you constantly you will never know what will come out of the evil genius that is my brain.**

**To the review!**

**K.T.: **Lol well thanks! I always like reading your reviews! Was one more chapter short enough? I don't know why but I am kind of afraid everyone is going to be like 'well there goes the suspence.' Anyways yeah Aubree is supposed to be more likable. I mean come on why hate the guy with the jerk for a father? I am sorry about the first person. I thought I had corrected all of those because I had like a whole section just in frist and I reread it and was like ooops. But yeah I think I like it better in third even though writing in first is sometimes easier. Yeah only problem is that I had this freaken AWESOME dream and now it won't get out of my head so I'm writing that down and it has absolutely nothing to do with Supernatural so my writing time gets split between them. But thanks about the finals I hope I did well too because that would mean that I get into the creative writing class that I want to take!

**Well once again we are at an end of the chapter. I would like to remind you since the 25th is Christmas I will not be updating but I will update on the 30th with a new chapter. I hope everyone has an awesome Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	17. Nephilim

**Hey welcome back I am happy to say that even though this is pretty short it is pretty explanatory. here is Chapter 17 "Nephilim"**

"I'm a what?" Tea couldn't seem to form any more to a question than that. The words that had come out of Castiel's mouth completely shot though her mind process bringing her train of thought to a screeching halt within her brain.

"A nephilim. Half human..." Castiel spoke as if he were stating something as simple as 'You're a girl' or 'The sky is blue.'

Tea held up her hand. "Yeah I know what nephilim are. I've read about them and seen shows slash movies. But wait nephilim are illegitimate children of fallen angels and humans. How the hell, other than Lucifer, does an Archangel fall?"

Castiel heaved a great sigh. "Nephilim are the children of an angel and a human. Like most things the Church twisted fact into fiction. Your father was given an assignment. It turned out differently than intended. He fell in love with your mother."

"Wait your telling me that my mom cheated on my... her husband with a freaken angel? Not just any ole angel but an Archangel to make me." Tea folded her arms defiantly. "That's impossible. My mom used to tell me all the time how much Jensen, Jared and I resemble our father. We have the exact same shape and color eyes as our dad. Or are you going to tell me that Jen and Jare are both nephilim too?" Tea was on a rampage. "Cause if I could come back from the dead then why the hell is my older brother six-feet under the ground?"

Sam bent his head and whispered something in Tea's ear which got her to shut her mouth with an audible snap. She turned and kissed his cheek before looking back at Cass.

The angel waited several long seconds to see if Tea was going to start up her rant again. Deciding that Sam's unheard words had worked their magic he inhaled. "When you look at me Tea do you see my true form?"

Tea thought about this for a second. She was just about to say something when Dean let out a held in laugh. "Trust me Tea you don't want to hear or see him in his true form. I can testify that it's... ah... a painful experience."

"What you see before you Tea is my vassal Jimmy." Castiel gestured to his body. "Your mother's husband, Maxim, was a vassal. Your brothers are also vassals. I do not feel the need to spend time explaining all about how vassals work. Sam and Dean know much and can explain it to you if you want to know more."

Sparing a look at the brothers Tea returned her gaze to Castiel. "So Tatiana is a nephilim too. Just her dad wasn't an archangel like mine is?" Even though posed as a question Tea didn't expect an answer. "Can you tell me my father's name? Am I able to be a vassal? My mom always said I had my dad's smile did she mean Maxim's or my real dad?"

"I do not think it is wise but your father said I should tell you." Castiel took one question at a time. "His name is Raziel the Archangel. As for being a vassal no. You are half angel already, you are the only one who can be in your body which makes you invaluable to both sides of the fight." Taking a breath Castiel paused for several seconds. "You most defiantly have Raziel's smile without a doubt."

Tea swallowed not knowing if it was a compliment or not. The archangel's name stuck with her. Knowing she had heard it before Tea repeated the name several times in her head. "Wait Raziel?" She had finally figured it out. "Raziel... I read in a book... a fiction book mind you... but it talked about Raziel as the angel who set humans to fight demons and other dark creatures."

Castiel's face formed a small frown. "The author was not wrong. Raziel was the first archangel to join with Michael in the fight against Lucifer in the fall. He brought more angels over to the fight than any other archangel. He also, against many wishes inspired the first hunters."

"You'd be Tea's half uncle right Cass?" Dean smirked jokingly.

Clearing his throat Castiel gave a short nod. "Yes if going by human standards Tea would be my and any other angel's niece." His face showed the displeasure he felt about the title. "I have had an extensive discussion with your father. He wishes that I extend his pleasure and pride with the woman you have become."

"What was the assignment that he was sent on?" Tea tried not to dwell on the most recent news. She would rather think of her father as some slimy jerk that left her mom than a person that has been watching her from afar and thinks she grew up well.

Stiffening slightly Castiel clenched his jaw. "That information has not been given."

"Do you mean you don't know or you won't tell us?" Dean glared at the older man.

"My statement stands."

Sam took everything in turn. His mind was reeling with all the information. "What about Tea's necklace? The last time you were here you were very interested in it. What does it have to do with anything? Tea's mom flipped when Tea called her about it. What is so important about a little blue rock?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "She wears the Heart of an Angel."

Tea's face showed her discust. The one thing that had never changed throughout her whole life was the pretty pendant that her father gave her. When she was frustrated, angry, confused, or pretty much any negative emotion plagued her, her hand would float magnetically to the necklace and somehow it would calm her. But right now it frightened her. She wanted to rip it off and throw it away.

Castiel seemed to read her mind. "It is only a name," he assured her. "They are very rare and quells the power of the wearer. Most angels think they are just legends. If Tea wasn't wearing it she... angels and demons would have known exactly who she was and would have wanted her dead for two years now."

"Two years?" Tea reached for the stone. When she was young she would have never taken it off. It was all she had of her father. Sure her parents wedding photo hung in the house and there were pictures of her dad all over but the necklace was something he had given strictly to her.

"Nephilim come into their powers at eighteen. Since you are almost twenty I think you can do the math." Castiel stood ramrod straight. "If you had started wearing the Heart close to your birthday some of the powers would have leaked out. Leading up to the eighteenth year you would have started feeling the power. But since you have always worn the Heart your powers have been locked away."

"Hold on, there's only one problem with your theory." Tea could have sworn Dean's snort held an 'Only one' murmur under his breath. "Mothers of nephilim do not survive birth, or so I've heard. But as much as at times while growing up I wished she wasn't, my mom is still kicking."

Castiel's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "I cannot explain that. I have never... nephilim aren't common they are just about unheard of. Only two live today and one chose a Faerie King instead of her birth right." Tea got the impression that Tatiana was a sore subject for most angels. "Her mother died in child birth. But in the eleventh century there was a much smaller mortality rate for mothers and their children." He stared at the three calm and impassive. "Being a daughter of an archangel one would think your mother would not live to tell about it. But like I said Raziel fell in love with your mother."

Tea nibbled on the inside of her lip. "So you mean to say that my da... Raziel saved my mom from death. I mean mom told me he was with her when I was born. I never thought anything of it because she said he was there for Jensen's and Jared's birth too."

"I did not ask the question but yes that is what I would assume. Angels can heal just as quickly as they can harm. Raziel loved your mother; he would have done anything to keep her safe."

"So that's why Tea isn't dead or hobbling around with a broken ankle. She's part angel." Dean raised an eyebrow. With every wild thought that he had to explain why Tea was so special, angel or anything to do with them never even crossed his mind.

Castiel nodded quickly. "Yes, nephilim have the powers and immortality of angels coupled with the humanity of earth bound beings." He didn't feel the need to delve any farther. "It is also why she is no longer Fae."

"But Tatiana is Fae. She was nephilim. Or is it that another archangel's daughter perk?" Tea stood confused.

"Tatiana fell in love with Oberon. She knew very well who and what she was." Cass almost growled. "She chose the Faerie prince over her own father." Showing what Tea could only guess was sympathy Castiel looked at her in the eye. "You on the other hand never wanted to one of the Fair Folk. You wanted to be with Sam not Aubree. It has nothing to do with your father. Even before you knew it you were fighting to stay part human."

Tea blushed as she felt Sam shift behind her. "So what now? I'm supposed to..." Tea stopped herself. She didn't want them to know about the propositions given by Oberon and Mabh. She didn't even want to think about them herself but she knew the Faerie rulers wouldn't wait long.

"You're supposed to what?" Dean prodded when Tea looked like she wasn't going to continue her sentence.

Tea swallowed hard. She hadn't meant to let anything slip. "I'm supposed to be at this big feast that the court is preparing for my welcome." Though it was completely the truth, Tea still felt bad about it. "Would..."

"You don't want to go do you?" Sam looked down at her from over her shoulder. "I mean they might... wouldn't they know that you aren't Fae anymore?" His arms found their way around her waist.

Castiel shrugged. "I do not know. I would imagine they would know. But being that I am not a Fae I would not be able to tell you one way or the other."

Tea nodded. "Yeah I am sure they will. I don't know if..." Tea loved the feeling of Sam's chest pressed against her back. She wanted to melt into him and never leave his arms again. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I want to go and rerent my room then just go to sleep."

Dean smirked. "You have a specific person you want to..."

Shooting Dean a death glare Tea silenced him. "Dean I really am not in the mood for your stupid innuendos." No matter how awesome it felt to have Sam behind her she wanted to bury her face in his shoulder. She wanted to wrap her arms around him in return and just stay that way.

Sam seemed to feel her thoughts. He sent an apologetic smile at Dean before turning Tea toward him. "We can go get you room." He kissed her forehead lightly. "You've had a rough morning and rest of the day. You should just relax okay." He started to walk out with her.

Tea bit her lip. "Uh... I kind of need to discuss something with Cass first." She fell back slightly earning a confused look from Sam. Turning to Cass she let a small smile appear. "Please it will be quick and then you can angel out of here." With soft eyes she kissed Sam's cheek on her way out the door. "I'll be right back and then we can get that room."

Dean snorted but didn't say anything.

Cass followed Tea out and as soon as the door closed he stopped. "Yes Tea?"

"Oberon wants me to kill Aubree. Mabh wants me to do nothing. Aubree wants me to help take over the Seelie court from his parents and then Unseelie court from Mabh." Cass wasn't a beat around the bush kind of guy so Tea just got to the point. "Mabh gave me until midnight to answer. Oberon won't wait long and Aubree just expects me to go along with him."

Cass gave a short nod. "Is there a question in this somewhere?"

Swallowing Tea nodded. "Well I kind of need advice to know what to do." She bit her lip. "I have to get my stuff from the palace and if I don't say yes to Mabh I'm pretty sure she is going to do something to me. Plus there is always the whole need thing. Aubree doesn't have a queen anymore."

"You will be safe from Mabh. She cannot do anything to you. As much as the Fae hate to admit it, angels are more powerful than they, especially archangels." Cass sounded just as he always has. "Fae is not your life anymore. You should not be worrying about it. I will see what I can do about the need."

Tea nodded blinking away her tears. "So what about my stuff. I don't want to go back there but I also don't want to leave all my stuff there either. That stuff is my life, I can't just let go of it."

"I will take care of it Tea." Castiel flashed her a rare small smile. "There is something I want you to think about though. Nephilim are very strong beings. Sam has told you about what has been going on yes?" He raised his brows, not really expecting an answer. "There may be ways you can help with that too."

Tea showed her understanding with a quick nod. "Okay well we should... I should get Sam. Bye Cass."

Cass dipped his head then disappeared.

Walking to Sam and Dean's door Tea opened it knocking. "So Cass said that he was going to get my stuff from the place so I don't even need to go back." She forced a smile at the brothers, they had stopped talking as she walked in, which had always annoyed her. "He also said he would see what he could do about the whole need thing."

Sam smiled genuinely back at her. "We should get your room back huh?" He sent a glance at Dean as if to say they would finish the conversation later. "Since I don't think you want to stay in here with us."

Blushing lightly Tea shook her head. "No offence but a girl needs her own space." She waited for him to come along side her before lacing her fingers through his.

"Or a place to lay out her boyfriend." Dean snickered at the couple. No matter how many times he joked with them he was happy for the two.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Shut up Dean." Without another word they left the hotel room.

The receptionist was a little confused by Tea's reappearance so soon after she checked out but getting the room back wasn't a problem. Within ten minutes they couple were walking back toward room number five.

"So are you tired?" Sam questioned looking down at her, face laced with concern. "Or do you want to talk? Or just watch TV?" He opened the door letting Tea walk in first. Her bags were already on the bed as if she never left that morning.

Tea dropped her bags in the corner then wrapped her arms around Sam. "Actually I just want you. You have no idea how terrible it was to think that I would never see you again. I felt like I was being torn in two. My heart hurt so much and then yelling at you, asking you those questions. It all nearly killed me."

"Shh..." Sam lifted her chin up and brushed his lips across hers. "It wasn't a joy ride for me either. But I understand why you thought you had to do it."

Tea clutched his lapels as he kissed her again. "I am so sorry Sam. I don't believe anything that I said out there. I love you..."

"I know." A fox like smile appeared on his adorable lips. "Kono kisetsu ga ato nando miguri kite mo kawaranai. Kono ai o atashi wa chikau yo. Watashi wa Tea-san ga daisuki desu."

Laughing Tea kissed his cheek. "Has someone been talking to Bobby?"

Sam nodded. "No matter how many times the seasons change. I promise my love for you is eternal. I love you Tea." He repeated the lyric in English.

Tea had never felt so light, like everything that she had been carrying around with her was now gone. "Your only problem is you said atashi which is the feminine form of I. Guys use boku as in the original song." She beamed up at him thinking about the million different reasons why she loved him.

"Kono kisetsu ga ato nando miguri kite mo kawaranai. Kono ai o atashi wa chikau yo." It was broken and Sam hadn't quite gotten the pronunciation any better than the first time he said it but the lyrics made Tea's heart speed up. "Better?" He kissed her lips playfully. "Watashi wa Tea-san ga daisuki desu."

Laughing a little more Tea kissed him back. "I love you too Sam!"

Sam let his hands wander around to the small of her back pulling her closer. Ever so slowly he maneuvered them to the bed as they shared kiss after kiss. "Reading your note made me think you didn't love me anymore." He helped her lie down and scoot up to the pillows. "That you would leave without even saying good-bye."

Tea wanted to answer but couldn't seem to form two words together. Sam's mouth moved over her headed skin softly leaving kisses and little bites all over her neck and jaw line. Tea could feel his hands working their way under her shirt and she found that she didn't mind.

She worked him out of his jacket and had a bit of trouble on the buttons of his shirt but was able to remove it after a while too. She didn't know if this was the best way to get back together after she almost left him for a Faerie Prince but soon everything was far from her mind.

**Okay so I know this one was kind of short but I really hope everyone still liked it. I so should have had a lot more because I've had ten days to write but I kind of got sick and well Christmas and my freaken older sister has gotten me caught up with One Tree Hill. Not trying to excuse myself but maybe you can understand a bit more.**

**K.T.: **Lol yeah, not very long wait. I had hoped that it would be quite a surprise. I have actually been running it through my head for a while and well pat angel just seemed to work really well. I didn't think anyone would have guessed it in advance which is why I put it in there. Cause Supernatural hasn't done nephilim yet even though they have done part demon kid. Lol yeah Cass has a way of absolving tense situations. Sorry about not putting the translation, I actually really meant to but Sam has a line with the translation. I found it in one of DBSK's songs and just fell in love with it. Hope you had a Merry Christmas too and thanks for the well wishes.

**Once again I love you all and I will be seeing you soon. Talk to you in the new year. I hope everyone has a great New Year's Eve and has fun. I will update by the 5th of January!**


	18. Phone Call

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! And we are back to my story which actually takes place last year... hehe well in the whole scheme of Supernatural. So here is Chapter 18 "Phone call"**

"_Afureteru_ troublesome game _tatakawazu_ how to gain." Tea watched as Yoochun danced onto the stage. "_Juutai nukedashite jiyuu e no_ Runaway." The concert had been going on for hours. "_Afureteru_ troublesome game."

Tea blinked, why was he repeating himself. Opening her eyes Tea realized that she had only been dreaming about being at the concert. She reached over blindly and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. The ringtone told her it was Ren. "Are you aware it is the middle of the night?"

"Well good morning to you too grumpy pants." Ren's bright cheery voice rang out from the phone speaker. "So you never called me back the other day. I've waited as long as I could before calling you. For goodness sake a girl can only take so much waiting before she explodes."

"You haven't had your soda this morning have you?" It was an ongoing joke between them since junior year that Ren had to have soda in the mornings or she would be extra hyper during the day. Glancing over at the clock Tea sighed heavily. "And please tell me why you couldn't have called me in the freaken morning? The sun's not even up yet. It's four in the effing morning." Tea started to sit up but realized that she wasn't wearing anything. She smiled seeing Sam sleeping soundly beside her also without any clothes. "Not to be more rude or anything but really I've had a long night that followed an even longer day."

"Eeep!" Ren screeched loudly in Tea's ear. "Congratulations! So is it dream boy or his brother?" She smiled widely. "And it's six in the morning not four."

Wrapping the sheet around her, she sat up hoping she didn't wake Sam in the process. "In Washington, two hours behind Texas, it is four in the morning. And why have you been talking to Zane so much?"

"You are whispering. Oh my God! Tea is he right next to you? Like asleep?" Ren sounded more excited than Tea had ever heard before. "You've got to tell me, is he cute? 'Cause Scott looks so adorable sleeping after sex."

The first thing that came to Tea's mind was that she really didn't want to hear or know what Scott looked like after sex. "Renny I love you, I really do, but I need to get some sleep." After saying it she was pretty sure it was the worst possible thing she could have said. "I mean... Ren did you need to talk to me other than about the dream?" She wanted to change the subject quickly to prevent Ren from latching onto her misspoken words.

Ren laughed loudly. "Ah I feel like we have had this conversation before but that was in the story right? But your husband doesn't have any real brothers and I don't remember you having any sex dreams about the other boys."

Tea knew what Ren was talking about but chose not to comment on the story the two of them wrote while in high school. "Renny please I want to sleep." Tea glanced over at Sam who was thankfully still sleeping. "And it wasn't a... one of those dreams. We were just making out." She hated lying to her best friend but she knew it was necessary.

"That's not what Zane said," Ren said in a sing-songy voice. "He said that you were getting pretty close to your boyfriend's older brother. A brother that if I remember correctly you told him was older than your ten year limit."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Look it was a dream. My boyfriend, Sam, who, yes is sleeping beside me, is only eight years older than me. Er well seven to eight... He's twenty-seven right now. "

Ren laughed once more. "You so have to talk to me about this Tea. Like giving me all the details for one! And for goodness sake, invite me to the wedding maybe. "

"Ren did I mention that I am tired and would like to go back to sleep?" Tea wished she could just hang up on her friend but she knew that Ren would call back. "And what are you talking about wedding. Maybe you need to go back to sleep or get some meds cause you aren't making any sense."

"Maybe I'm the only one who remembers, but you said that you weren't going to get-it-on before you got a ring from the guy." Ren sounded like it was the most important thing in the world.

Tea sighed; she remembered the multiple conversations that they had together about this sort of thing. "Yeah I know but Sam really isn't the marrying type. Just... I don't have to explain myself to you Renny." She shook her head really wishing she could just curl up in Sam's arms again.

Ren laughed. "Not the marrying type hu? Well it looks like you have your work cut out for you then don't ya?"

"Renae Alexandra Taylor, I am sleepy and would very much like to get back to sleeping. Now would you tell me why you called me so early in the morning so I can fall back to sleep before I hang up on you?" Tea knew she was testing fate by using Ren's full name.

"Well Miss Grump, I was wondering if you had heard from Andy or Ian lately. Spike said that they left about a week and a half to two weeks ago and haven't been seen or heard from since." Ren never liked anyone using her full name especially since it reminded her of her initials spelling out rat.

Tea's tiredness faded away. Hearing her brother's names struck a chord with her. "Uh no I haven't heard from them." She looked over at Sam who was blinking his sleep filled eyes at her in confusion. "I'm guessing ya'll have tried to ball both Ian and Andy's phones."

Sam sat up slowly making the covers fall from his bare chest.

Ren nodded. "Yeah multiple times, they go straight to voice mail. Apparently they went camping or something with their friends Ben and Kyle." She paused. "I'm not that worried but Ian's girl, Michelle, is getting antsy."

"Ian has a girlfriend?" Tea shook her head knowing that, the tidbit of information really wasn't that important. "Never mind, besides they have gone off before. Remember that time when they were backpacking through Europe? They were gone for a whole month. I'm sure they will show up eventually." Tea couldn't stand herself for lying. But Ren couldn't know about the possessions or that Andy, Ian, Ben and Kyle were all dead. "If they are camping who knows if they have service or if their phone batteries died. It has happened before."

"Very true. Well I wanted you to know. So back to the boy in your bed." Ren's voice lost its serious tone. "Is he a local, how serious are ya'll. And not saying that I want him but is his brother cute?"

"_Iie jimoto no hito jya nai_. _Daisuki desu yo_. _To hai kawaii demo atashi wa kare ga daisuki jya nai. _" Tea tried not to look at Sam knowing he would know that she was talking about him. She had said that Sam wasn't a local but she loved him and that Dean was cute but that she didn't love him.

Ren started laughing. "Ah so lover boy is awake hu? Is he angry? 'Cause I could totally let you get back to sleeping _with_ him. Just make sure you use protection. I don't want to be an aunt yet."

Blushing Tea was so glad that it was dark and Sam couldn't see her very well. "_Hai kare wa mega sameteiru. To udasai!_"

Suddenly Sam pulled the phone out of Tea's hand. "Hello Ren? This is Sam, Tea's boyfriend." Sam sounded sleepy but really cute. Tea couldn't help but lean back against his chest. "I don't mean to be rude but Tea really needs to get some sleep."

"Well maybe you should stop having sex with her then." Tea heard Ren shoot back. "And I don't mean to be rude but there is this whole best friend has to approve of the boyfriend thing so don't be calling her your girlfriend until I meet you and sign off."

Tea would have slapped Ren for that comment if they were in the same room. But Sam just laughed. "I completely respect that but I want to tell you that I love Tea and even if you don't approve I will still love her." He kissed Tea's cheek. "I'm not sure what time it is for you but its half past four in the morning here and both Tea and I would like to get back to sleep."

"Well lover-boy Sam, I guess I will let you off the hook this once. But tell Tea if she doesn't call me back within the day light hours I am going to call at the most inopportune time." Ren glared off into space as if it were Tea or Sam.

Sam nodded. "I will personally make sure she calls you later."

Tea couldn't believe how sweet Sam was being. She would have hung up on Ren by now and shut off her phone. But Sam was nice about it which made Tea smile. She quickly added this situation to the many things that she loved about him. Taking the phone back from Sam's offered hand Tea held it up to her ear. "Okay _ijiwaru_ talk to you later, I promise. Good night."

"_Ijiwaru jya nai yo!" _Ren protested loudly. "_Anata wa ijiwaru desu."_

Tea laughed. "_Jya nai. Watashi wa tenshi _Ren _-chan. Daisuki desu yo!_" She let Ren return her good-bye before ending the call and turning off her phone.

"What did you call her?" Sam sat with the comforter pooled around his middle leaving his well defined chest bare.

"_Ijiwaru_ means jerk in Japanese. She said she wasn't a jerk and rudely said I was one back." Tea placed her phone on the bedside table before turning back to Sam. "I said I wasn't that I'm an angel. Then I said good-bye and that I loved her."

"You told her you're an angel?" Sam was kind of shocked. Though in the back of his mind he knew Ren would probably just take it as Tea being silly.

Tea nodded. "_Tenshi_ is one of my favorite words in Japanese. Though _fuwafuwa _comes in a close second in cuteness alone." Tea laughed at the word. Saying or hearing it always made her chuckle.

"Le'me guess _tenshi_ means angel. What does _fuwafuwa_ mean?"

Laughing harder Tea found when Sam said it, it was even funnier sounding. Through fits of laughter Tea said, "_Fuwafuwa_ means fluffy in Japanese."

Sam chuckled to himself. "So are we going to get back to sleeping? OR are you awake now and want to do something else? Either way I'm fine anything you want. So you need to pick."

Tea nibbled on the inside corner of her lip lightly. She really wanted to get back to sleeping. But she didn't want to force Sam into sleeping if he didn't want to get back to slumber land. Tea leaned in and kissed Sam's lips lightly. "How about we stay in bed. You don't have to go to sleep if you don't want to but we can just lie together and maybe we will fall asleep."

Sam wrapped his arms around Tea is a warm embrace. He sank back down to the pillows taking Tea with him. Letting Tea use his chest as a pillow Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

Tea sighed contently. She had always imagined what it would be like to fall asleep with the man she loved using his chest as a pillow. But until that moment she had never come close to knowing how wonderful it felt. Tea stretched her arm out running her fingers lightly over his torso.

Sam flinched slightly when her fingers feathered over a ticklish spot. "Sorry," Tea murmured. Though she wanted to go back to sleep Tea's eyes caught something. Lightly she traced the black marking with her pointer finger. "What's this?"

With closed eyes Sam rubbed his head against his pillow to soften it up. "A tattoo."

"Obviously smarty-pants." Tea rolled her eyes. "Why do you have a pentagram inside of a starburst sun looking thing as a tattoo?" Not knowing why she traced it over and over again slowly.

"So that I can't get possessed by demons. Dean and I got them together after an unfortunate possession on my part." Sam sighed liking how soft Tea's finger was against his skin. "How are you just noticing this now? You've seen me shirtless before."

Tea nodded. "I know, but I just never really thought about it before." She stopped tracing the design and looked at the hole shaped star on his shoulder. "Is this where you've been shot?"

Sam answered with a nod. "A thief, Bella, wanted to sell this rabbit's foot that my dad had locked up. One thing lead to another and I got shot. It was no big deal. Hunting is one of those jobs that getting hurt and working through the pain is just a part of."

"Ah." Tea closed her eyes. As a kid she used to love reading or hearing stories about other people's lives and adventures. Her own life had been pretty boring when she thought about it.

She remembered when he told her about having battle scars. Now with close examination she found it was true. Each thin raised line she touched she asked about. Sam would look down at it for a second or two and then recall some case from his distant past. Tea loved it; hearing about him excited the adventurous side of her that never got to do anything.

After about an hour of this Tea found what looked like the newest of his collection of scars. A two inch long line slightly above his belly button stood out oddly to Tea. She had seen an identical one in the same place on her own midsection. It confused her that Sam would have the exact same scar where Andy stabbed her.

"When... How did you get this one?" Tea ran her finger over the puckered flesh.

Sam hesitated. He had actually forgotten about eh scar and most of what surrounded it. But with Tea running her finger over it, he was reminded of everything. When it had happened he was going to tell her but he wanted to talk to Cass about it first. But Cass had been MIA for a little while and it slipped his mind. "That one is from you."

"How did I... What..." Tea pulled away bringing the top sheet with her to keep herself covered. Her confusion was almost touchable. "We only met two weeks ago. There's no way I could have given that to you and it be healed that quickly. Plus when did I hurt you? I think I would have remembered it."

"You didn't." Sam wished she was back in his arms. "I am not really sure why or how it happened but after you got stabbed well I felt it." Frowning Sam rubbed his chin. "I mean like I actually felt you getting stabbed, all the pain and well I got that scar too."

Tea's brow creased heavily. "I'm so confused."

Sam sat up using his elbow to keep himself propped up. "It confuses me too. I felt you get stabbed and felt you die. I can't explain it or describe it or give any reason why we are connected in this way. But it just is."

Tea wasn't sure she liked his explanation for it but she knew he was telling the truth. "Well we will just have to ask Cass the next time we see him hu?" She kissed his lips lightly.

Sam let her push him back down to the bed. He wrapped his arms up around her running his fingers through her hair keeping her lips on his.

**So I know this chapter is pretty short well compared to other chapters but I think it is kind of cute, at leaast the Sam/Tea parts. I hope you all like it.**

**K.T.: **Lol wow first review of the new year! Yeah I really love the lyrics. I translated them the first time and they touched me. So obviously even though Tea was saying she was leaving in the letter she said she still loved him and would always love him. Yeah now I just need to figure out how to close it up or what else is going to happen with the story, it has kind of gone off from what I had been thinking was going to happen originally. So we will have to see!

**Thanks for the love and I hope you are all having a good new year and I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. I'll be back up hopefully by the 10th with a new update.**

**Bye-bye now!**


	19. Sleeping Dreams

**Okay I am really sorry for not updating any sooner ( I know I am like 3 months late). I kind of lost my muse for the story, well more like she was busy trying to help me figure out stories to fill the crazy prompts given by my Creative Writing teacher. This and I've kind of had Hockey on the brain for the last like three months. I even wrote a poem about it which is a whole different topic all together. Anyways I am sorry and I hope you like this new update even though it is a bit short. **

**I want to dedicate it to K.T. because of her perseverance and support and reviews throughout this whole story and 4 to 1.  
**

Tea rolled her shoulders getting up slowly as to not wake Sam in the process. "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

Freezing Tea recognized the voice. She grabbed a blanket off the top of the bed and wrapped it around herself. "I don't know why you are here. I have nothing to do with you anymore." She ran her fingers through her hair trying to comb it out a little bit. Turning around Tea looked at the Faerie queen. "I'd like you to leave now."

"You know you aren't really awake right?" Mabh looked like she was on her way to the Oscars or some other very fancy award show in her icy blue floor length ball gown accented with snowflakes. "And you know exactly why I am here. I gave you past midnight because you were in bed with the Devil's vassal but you had to know that you were going to have to answer eventually." Mabh shot a disgusted look at Sam's sleeping form.

"I am very much aware of what is going on with me." Tea grabbed up her underwear from the floor and slipped into them. She picked her way through the other clothes, finding Sam's button down first she pulled it on and buttoned it all the way up over the blanket. "I don't know how you could assume that I would have any answer for you. There is no way I can be Aubree's queen anymore. I wouldn't be able to help him kill Oberon even if I wanted to."

Mabh's jaw clenched for a second before she relaxed it. "How do you suppose your precious little boy friend would like it if he could not wake you up in the morning?" She walked over to Sam tracing his jaw with her finger leaving frost in her wake. "What do you think he would do?"

Tea did not let Mabh's threats get to her. "You can't hurt me." She let the blanket drop from around her. "I am more powerful than you are. What do you think your subjects will do if you don't wake up in the morning?"

A smirk appeared on the Queen's regal lips. "Ah so you have learned how to play the game since we last talked." She moved her finger over Sam's lips outlining them lightly tingeing them blue. "What would you do if he did not wake up in the morning?"

"I think we both know that one you are in my head so you can't kill him from here and two if he died he would just be brought back to life like he has been many other times before." Tea tried to keep her anger toward the Fae out of her voice. "So other than threatening me and the guy that I love what in the world are you doing here?"

"Before I tell you that how about we take a step back? You said that I could not hurt you. Why do you believe that? Just because your feather brained friend told you that you did not have to deal with Fae anymore, did you think he was actually being truthful?" Mabh ran her fingers through Sam's hair lightly.

Tea didn't like the way she looked down at him. Even if it was only a dream and Mabh wasn't really touching Sam at all she still didn't like it. "Well why don't you try something and we will see who is telling the truth and who is trying to twist lies in the form of questions."

Without really having to think about it Tea imagined that there was an iron knife on the dresser. The same knife that Tea had been given the day they walked through the forest appeared. She stepped over and grabbed it by the hilt then turned back to Mabh.

"Teodora I do not believe we need that here." Snapping her fingers Mabh pointed at the knife and it ceased to exist once more. "You need to realize that you are the weaker being here. I am an ancient Faerie Queen. You are a nineteen year old who has barely touched the tip of the iceberg when it comes to your powers. Do you really think you can best me?"

"I think you have a weakness for iron." Tea rolled her wrist and was holding the knife once more. "I think that you are trying to breathe lies through truths. You forget that I'm a teenager. We are the masters of making people think what we want them to think. We hide behind masks and never let anyone see our real selves." She snapped her own fingers and making the scenery change. They were in the middle of the iron hanger at the camp she used to attend back when she was a little kid. "Now who is the stronger being Mabh?"

A flash of pain seared through Mabh's face. "You think that a little bit of iron is going to hurt me? Your pig sticker is not really going to harm me. You would need something a lot bigger than that."

With another twist of her wrist the knife grew into an iron sword. She swung it around with well practiced strokes just like she had seen from the countless medieval based movies she had seen in the past. "Better? We can go to an iron factory if you want." Tea hated the thought of Mabh infecting her dreams. "Or somewhere else, I heard that Fae don't like anything technologically sound. Maybe we should go to a computer store in the middle of an iron factory."

Rolling her eyes Mabh shifted her shoulders ever so slightly. The scenery changed once more. They were in the middle of a forest now. "I can control this place just as easily as you can Teodora. So do not think for even a second that you are stronger than me because _I_ am giving you some control."

"Then take away the control and see if I can work this as well as you can." Tea wanted to hit Mabh in the face, hard. But she couldn't let her anger be seen. Mabh would latch onto it and exploit it easily.

Mabh sighed like a Hollywood actress. "I tire of this. You are going to give me an answer."

Tea's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me right?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not a Faerie anymore. I can't ever be a Faerie again. There is no way that Aubree and I can get together and kill his father or his mother. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"So you are telling me No then?" Mabh didn't seem to be getting that there was no way.

Licking her lip in disbelief Tea shook her head. "I can't help you anymore than I can help Oberon. I. Am. Not. A. Fae. I can't be Aubree's queen. I can't help him overthrow Oberon. You are just out of luck lady." Crossing her arms Tea rolled her neck.

Mabh frowned. "How can you... You are still Fae though." She circled around Tea slowly taking her in from every angle as if it would help. "And yet you say that you aren't."

"I'm not. I don't know why you think I am but I am no longer Fae. Maybe you just want to see me as Fae or something but in the real world I'm... I am human." Tea looked at the queen bored out of her mind. "Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get back to sleeping with nice dreams. Not dreams controlled by evil conniving jerks of queens that wish only to further themselves."

The air froze. "Excuse me little one but unless I stand corrected I could still kill you with a twitch of my finger."

"Yeah I've died already. But obviously I've come back so would you like to threaten something else?" Tea was getting angry again. Mabh just didn't get anything. "I'm going to go now. It was truly horrible talking to you and I hope we never have to do it again."

With a slight smile she turned on her heels and walked off. The woods melted away to be replaced by Tea's rented motel room. Sam still sleeping soundly in the bed.

"I should have known I would be seeing you too." Tea glared at the male standing in the corner. "Just talked to Mabh actually. She's not very happy with me but I'm sure she will get over it." Tea sat down on the corner of her bed. "I will tell you just like I told her. I'm not Fae anymore and I'm not doing your bidding. Faerie politics are stupid if you want something done do it your own damn self."

Oberon laughed. "You just came back from not giving into Mabh and you live to tell the tale?" He stepped forward into the light. "How extraordinary. I never thought the girl my son picked would turn out to be such an interesting person."

"Yeah I'm awesome, you can join my fan club kay? I think they are getting matching tattoos soon." Sarcasm dripped from her lips. She was tired of being polite to the monarchs. She wasn't going to coddle them just because they had subjects who bowed to them. "If you want to know, yeah I'm turning you down too. I'm not going to kill Aubree. Sam, Dean and I are going to leave and never come back because you know what we don't give a care about Faerie politics. We have our own lives to deal with. I think you might have heard but the apocalypse is kind of going on and Sam and Dean are kind of a big deal and are trying to stop it so they have enough on their plates."

Shaking his head Oberon smirked. "You would make a wonderful queen Teodora. I could just see it now. You would be ruthless but completely fair. You wouldn't let the big trample the small. You would bring the small to power then cut them down again when they took too much."

"Give me a break. I'm human again and you can't do anything about that. Unlike Tatiana I chose my birthright and not some stupid Faerie prince. So you do whatever the hell you want with your son but he better not kidnap anymore kids or I will personally come back to beat his rear down and then I'm going to find you and do the same."

"I am not here about that. I will deal with my son you have my word on it. You just have to do something for me in return." Oberon's eyes twinkled with mirth. He was enjoying himself. Unlike his frigid counterpart he enjoyed Tea's wit.

"I have someone working on your son already and I trust my uncle more than I would ever trust a Fae. Plus getting myself in a Faerie's deal is not something I am going to be doing any time soon." Tea shook her head. "No as I told Mabh to do, leave me alone. I want to get back to sleep."

"You are sleeping." Oberon chuckled. "And what uncle are you talking about."

Tea raised her eyebrow. "Well he's technically my uncle because all angels are related and since my dad is an arch angel well I think you can figure the rest out." She got up and went to the side of the bed. "Now I'm going to get out of here please let the door hit you very hard on your way out of my brain."

Without looking back at him or hearing his offer Tea climbed into the bed and scooted next to Sam feeling the warmth of his body seep into her. She wrapped her arms around his torso resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

**So that was the update, I am sorry if it didn't live up to the rest of the story or maybe you liked it. I thought it was pretty funny to see what Tea would do with the monarchs. Anyways I can't even think to promise that there will be another update within five days mainly because I don't have anymore written and partly because I am not actually sure what is going to happen next.**

**K.T.:** Thank you for your love and support of the story even though I haven't been writing**. **I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, hopefully I will get more written and be able to post up before too long.

**And that would be the end of this post. Umm if you want to support me even more, like I said earlier I have had hockey on my brain for a while and my home team, the Houston Aeros, is doing this really cool activity for fans and in competition with the other hockey teams in my state, Texas. You don't have to like hockey at all or even live in Houston, Texas, or the US, but I am trying to get 50 people to "like" the Houston Aeros facebook page (the official one [/houstonaeros]) and then write my name "Rachel Pratt" on their wall. If I get 50+ people by the 9th (aka 5 days away) I get invited to an exclusive fan meet and greet with the team. I don't expect anything but I would appreciate it greatly!** **Oh and if you do live in the Houston area then you should cheer on the Aeros because they are the ONLY Houston team **** (meaning the Rockets, Astros, Dynamos, and Texans) ****that is going to make playoffs for this season.**

**Thanks a bunch and I will try to get an update within the month of April.**


End file.
